PRISIONERA
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: Después de algunos años , un terrible evento cambia la vida de los Andley . Candy tendrá el deber de salvar el futuro de la familia. Un matrimonio pactado le depara un triste destino , un contrato de por medio le hace imposible poder librarse , podrá ella ser libre? TERRYFIC
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

**Esta historia se basa a partir de que Candy ve a Terry en el teatro ambulante y se va con el corazón roto , Este es totalmente un TERRYFIC!**

\- Juro haber visto su rostro entre aquella multitud ... Tenia lagrimas en los ojos , una mirada de decepción ... Es imposible, no pudo haber sido ella realmente , Tengo que volver , he tocado fondo , abandone a Susana ... En vez de cumplir nuestras promesas , estoy haciendo todo mal ...

Pensaba aquel joven en el camerino de aquel teatro ambulante de mala muerte , Se dispuso a hacer sus maletas meditando en como haría para recuperar la vida que tenia en el pasado ... como era esa vida antes de ella? Oscura y desolada ... Tengo que buscar mi camino nuevamente y fuiste tu ... aquella ilusión que me ha devuelto la esperanza ... Pecosa , mi musa... estarás en mi corazón hasta mis últimos días en esta tierra.

\- Señor Granchester ha regresado! Que bendición mas grande! Justo ahora que mi niña ... Mi niña no se encuentra nada bien ...- Dijo Marlene Marlow entre lagrimas al recibir al joven aquella mañana de abril en la puerta de su casa

\- Que es lo que pasa con Susana? ...- Pregunto el preocupado

\- Los doctores aun no lo saben ... pero es algo grave , tiene fiebres constantes y cada vez esta mas débil ...- Le comentaba la mujer entre lagrimas mientras seguía al muchacho en dirección a la habitación de Susana.

\- Terry ... Volviste - Dijo la joven con una ligera sonrisa al ver al hombre que tanto amaba , la joven tenia un aspecto deplorable , pálida y delgada pero con una nueva luz en el rostro al ver a Terry nuevamente

\- Susy ...- Dijo con voz seca el joven actor impactado por el estado de la chica que alguna vez había sido muy hermosa...- Perdóname por haberme ido así , pero ya estoy de regreso

\- Terry ... Prometo curarme pronto para nuestra boda ...es lo que mas quiero! ...- Dijo la rubia con ojos de ilusión

\- Y así sera Susana ...- Dijo el joven con lastima en sus ojos tomando las manos débiles de la joven.

Habían transcurrido algunos días y la salud de Susana cada vez era mas deplorable , la Señora Marlow se encontraba desesperada sin que ningún doctor le dijera a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenia su hija

\- Lo lamento Terruce ... No puedo aceptarte nuevamente

\- Robert lo siento tanto ... es que yo ...

\- Terruce abandonaste una obra en medio de sus funciones principales ... defraudaste la confianza de tus compañeros y la mía ... dejaste mal visto la seriedad del teatro , sin contar que todos los medio se encuentran hablando sobre tu desaparición.

\- Robert por favor entiéndeme! Lo que paso con Susana fue un duro golpe para mi

\- Lo entiendo muchacho , pero hay que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos ... lo lamento mucho pero aquí no puedes regresar.

Pasaron algunos meses y en una fría tarde de un domingo Susana Marlow expiro , dejando devastada a su madre y a Terry , el joven castaño se sentía terrible , ella finalmente había muerto , no pudo hacerla feliz , había fracasado en su carrera de actor sin poder conseguir trabajo en otros teatros por la mala fama que se había hecho.

Habia fracasado en todo , en su deber , en el amor , en su pasión. No le quedaba nada ... Y asi llevo su luto aquel joven , que alguna vez había sido tan atractivo y tan deseado por las mujeres , tan elegante y tan fuerte ... ahora solo era un vago , alcohólico , fundido en el resentimiento y el odio hacia si mismo.

Con una botella de whisky barato y sentado en un callejón oscuro Terruce Granchester se encontraba fumando su segunda cajetilla de cigarros , no tenia idea mínima de que hacer ahora , su orgullo , su autoestima habían sido golpeados de la peor manera y estaba cayendo a un callejón sin salida. Una corriente de aire invadió la callejuela y una hoja de periódico llego hasta sus pies , el quiso apartarlo con molestia hasta que un nombre llamo su atención.

\- Andley ? ...- Dijo en un murmuro tomando rapidamente el papel del suelo

 **"LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY HIJA ADOPTIVA DEL MULTIMILLONARIO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY ES PRESENTADA ANTE LA SOCIEDAD".** Decía en grandes y oscuras letras aquella hoja , acompañada por una bella fotografía de la rubia en un precioso vertido largo, se veía mas adulta , con un peinado diferente y una gran sonrisa.

Terry recorrió la imagen varias veces con sus ojos y leyó el texto : **La hermosa joven a parte de ser una de las herederas mas ricas del país es una bondadosa enfermera que se encuentra estudiando medicina para convertirse en una exitosa pediatra , sin dudas un futuro brillante y una soltera muy codiciada.**

 **\- C** andy ... maldita la hora en que te deje ir ... maldito yo, que fui un cobarde ... si me vieras ahora ... estarías tan avergonzada de mi , muero por verte y poder abrazarte , aunque sea por una ultima vez ... todo este tiempo he estado deseando volver a verte , pero ... pero no seria justo , tu ya tienes una vida hecha y yo soy un lastre fracasado sin nada que ofrecerte ... no mereces eso ... Mereces un hombre que realmente te haga feliz , uno que no sea un patético como yo - Pensaba para si mismo mientras arrugaba aquel papel entre sus manos.

Mas deprimido y deseoso de acabar con su sufrimiento el joven castaño compro otra botella de Whisky barato y continuo embriagándose hasta que sus sentidos ya no podían hacerlo reaccionar , caminaba de manera peligrosa entre las calles y las pistas, murmuraba el nombre de Candy una y otra ves. Hasta que un fuerte golpe lo hizo volar y perder por completo la consciencia.

 *** 4 años después ...**

Joven , hermosa , inteligente y de un espíritu libre , se encontraba estudiando para los últimos exámenes de grado , solo le faltaba un año para graduarse y convertirse en una pediatra , la joven rubia soñaba con abrir un hospital en el hogar de Pony. Tenia tantos planes , pero le era difícil teniendo el acoso casi diario de la Señora Elroy con el deseo de casarla pronto con un gran heredero , pero mientras Albert la apoyara ella podría seguir con su vida , ademas , ella no podría casarse , durante todos esos años se le habían presentado varios jóvenes interesados en contraer compromiso con ella , pero Candy jamas sintió suficiente atracción o deseo por formar alguna relación con ellos , no quería admitirlo pero la joven rubia sentía que algo en ella había muerto desde aquella fría noche en Nueva York.

\- Candy ...- Llamo una voz a sus espaldas

\- Annie ... - Respondió ella al ver a su mejor amiga y hermana ingresar a la habitación ...- Sucede algo? ...- Pregunto al ver el rostro triste y acongojado de su amiga.

\- No tengo noticias de Archibald ... estoy tan preocupada ...

Archie y Albert se encontraban en un largo viaje en países de medio oriente , juntos había emprendido un nuevo negocio que requería de mano de obra a grandes proporciones . Archie y Annie ya tenían medio años de estar casados , sin dudas eran un matrimonio feliz pero las obligaciones laborales de su joven esposo los hacia tener largas temporadas separados.

\- Annie están en otro continente , mucho mas lejos que Europa ... a veces las cartas no pueden llegar hasta aya ... o sus cartas se pierden en el camino , pero no te preocupes pronto tendremos noticias de ellos ...- Dijo Candy con una sonrisa pero con una leve preocupación pues Albert ya tenia varias semanas sin comunicarse con la familia

\- Me asusta Candy ... Se que es un lugar de conflicto... He leído al respecto , viven en constantes guerras...

\- Tranquila Annie , ellos son chicos muy inteligentes , estarán bien ...- Le dijo la rubia tomando su mano

\- Lamento mucho haberte interrumpido en tus estudios Candy ...

\- No digas eso! Siempre estaré para ti Annie , para todo lo que necesites

\- Candy! ...- Llamo la voz de la Tia Abuela Elroy

\- Ehh? Si Tía¡?

\- Candy ha llegado el profesor Mac Gregory , tienes clase de etiqueta y a las 6 clase de piano! No lo olvides ...- Dijo la anciana con seriedad

\- Si tía ... ahí estaré ...- Dijo Candy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír

La anciana dio una ultima mirada a ambas jóvenes y se retiro con el mentón en alto , sin dudas a la Tía Abuela no le gustaba que Candy estudiara medicina , ella quería convertirla en un perfecto partido para grandes hombres de negocios.

\- Ayyyy que molestia! No me deja estudiar en paz . siempre quiere que siga atendiendo a esas clases de piano , de baile y de como ser la mejor esposa ... no es lo mio ...- Dijo Candy con molestia cerrando sus libros.

\- No es lo tuyo porque no te has enamorado aun ...- Le soltó la morena

\- No tengo tiempo para esas cosas ...

\- No tienes o no quieres Candy? ...

Candy se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos , Annie nuevamente intentaba tocar aquel tema del que siempre la rubia huía con todas sus ansias

\- No quiero , ni puedo ... Tengo otros planes Annie , ya lo sabes ...

\- Candy no te molestes conmigo ... yo se mejor que nadie lo feliz que te hacer estudiar pediatría para poder ayudar a los niños del hogar de Pony , te conozco a la perfección y se también que aun no te has sanado del corazón

\- Algún día lo haré Annie , estoy segura ... Solo espero que el ... este bien ...

\- Candy ... si sabias lo de Susana verdad? ...- Pregunto la morena tímidamente

\- Si ... Y ... guarde la estúpida idea de que el ... me buscaría ...- Dijo la joven rubia con los ojos cristalinos por abordar aquel tema que le resultaba tan doloroso ... - Pero bueno , imagino que su carrera habrá sido un gran éxito ...- Concluyo con una sonrisa y haciendo el gran esfuerzo de sonar despreocupada

\- No lees los diarios no es así Candy?

\- Si ... mmm.. no , Bueno no ... Por que me lo preguntas?

\- Bueno creo que el no ejerció en su carrera de actor ... Soy de leer mucho la sección de espectáculos y sobre obras por estrenarse ... y en todo este tiempo nunca he visto noticias de el ni su nombre en alguna obra ... al comienzo no le tome importancia ... pero ya han pasado cuatro años y eso llamo mi atención

Candy se quedo en silencio , ideas extrañas se apoderaron de su mente y un sensación de vació lleno su estomago , que había ocurrido? El teatro era su vida , recordó aquel día que lo había visto en aquel teatro ambulante y en como se había retirado de ahí con un gran dolor en su corazón ... de pronto una sensación de culpa de haberlo visto en su peor momento y no haberlo ayudado se agolpo en su corazón.

\- Candy estas bien? ...- Pregunto Annie con preocupación ...- Perdóname soy una tonta por hablarte de estos temas ...- Se disculpo su amiga abrazándola

\- No te preocupes Annie , estoy bien ... Bueno no importa ... sea lo que sea , espero que este bien ...- Dijo nuevamente mostrando desinterés , bueno iré con el profesor o la tía Abuela me retara.

Candy se alejo de allí a todo galope , pero con un peso en el corazón , el resto del día intento poner atención al anciano hombre pero sin éxito , tuvo una desastrosa clase de piano y termino extremadamente cansada de tanto pensar y tanto fingir.

\- Buenas noches Candy ...- Saludo Dorothy al encontrarse con ella en su habitación después de la cena y lista para dormir

\- Buenas noches Dorothy ... - Respondió ella ocultando un bostezo

\- Mañana te ganaras una buena reprimenda ... - Comento la muchacha con una ligera risita

\- Eh? Porque? ...- Pregunto alarmada

\- Oí a tu profesor hablar con la Señora Elroy sobre tu progreso ... y dijo que estabas muy distraída y sin deseos de aprender

\- Ayyy ... Que hombrecito tan perverso

\- Candy tienes que darle gusto a la Tia Abuela , así ella no se quejara sobre tus estudios en medicina ...- Le decía la mucama ayudándola a cepillar su hermoso y largo cabello

\- Mañana prometo concentrarme mas ... haré mi clase perfecta , hoy ha sido un día difícil para mi ...- Le contaba la joven mientras se vestía con su piyama de seda

Al otro lado del mundo en una majestuosa habitación , un hombre de unos 48 años bebía pausadamente una taza de Te negro , sus ojos denotaban tristeza , su tez pálida y cuerpo frágil combatían con fragilidad aquella terrible enfermedad que le daba la cuenta regresiva.

\- Su excelencia deseaba hablar conmigo? ...- Fue el llamado de un joven hombre de unos 30 años , su ayudante , confidente y mano derecha

\- Franco , pasa por favor ...- Ordeno el hombre invitando a su locutor a tomar asiento ...- Franco ... cuantos años tienes sirviendo a mi familia?

\- 13 años su excelencia , desde que mi padre se retiro

\- Y has hecho un magnifico trabajo ...

\- Gracias su excelencia ...- Respondió el joven hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y pequeño bigote

\- Franco ... tu mejor que nadie conoce el estado critico de mi salud .. Pronto partiré y mi hijo tomara mi lugar ... Gracias a Dios mi hijo ahora es un hombre serio y muy responsable , pero hay algo que jamas pude darle y fue el apoyo incondicional de un padre ... Quiero pedirte que tu seas su consejero por favor , así como los has sido conmigo y que lo ayudes en todo lo que necesite , sea en sus deberes o en lo personal ... Te ruego que seas como un padre para el ...es un pedido especial

\- Si ... si por supuesto su excelencia , sera todo un honor ...

\- Donde se encuentra el ahora?

\- Salio a cabalgar su excelencia , después de eso tiene clases de economía y en la tarde clases de leyes

\- Muy bien ... se que pronto culminara sus estudios , por favor te encargo que estés presente durante su examen final ante los catedráticos ...

\- Si su excelencia , no tenga preocupación alguna , su hijo esta mas que preparado , prácticamente ya maneja todo sin ningún problema.

Pasaron los meses y la enfermedad termino por vencer a aquel hombre de sangre noble , en su pecho llevo consigo el dolor de dejar hijos pequeños , el dolor de un amor que no pudo ser , pero el regocijo de haber recuperado a su único hijo y primogénito resultado de su verdadero amor. Con aquellos ojos que le recordaron en sus últimos minutos de vida que el había amado con todo su corazón y había sido correspondido.

\- Su excelencia ...- Lo llamo una voz mientras aun observaba el cuerpo de su padre tendido en su lecho sin vida ...- Disculpe por ser inoportuno en este momento , pero tiene que prepararse para la sucesión ...- Le hablo Franco con voz delicada ...- Así lo dicta el protocolo

Aquel joven castaño lleno sus pulmones de aire , sabia que una nueva vida de responsabilidades , nobleza y títulos había empezado, se puso de pie y con la frente en alto salio de la habitación. Fue pulcramente bañado y acicalado , fue vestido con trajes de gala y fue llevado ante el Rey y la iglesia para recibir su nuevo nombre. Adornado con las insignias en el pecho , con la banda real en el hombro , fue bendecido y untado por los sagrados oleos. Paso seguido se dirigió ante el Rey , se arrodillo sobre una de sus rodillas y agacho la cabeza. El peso de la espada fría y la fuertes palabras del soberano pronunciando sus nuevo nombre y cargo daba vida a un nuevo hombre , muy atrás quedo aquel chiquillo rebelde , lleno de sueños y enamorado hasta la médula de un verde esmeralda

La noche transcurría serena , solo el sonido de los grillos llenaban la oscuridad , aquella gran mansion se encontraba en un pacifico sueño , la servidumbre y sus únicas 3 ocupantes mujeres dormían plácidamente en cada habitación. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta quebró la quietud de la noche , eran golpes incesantes , desesperados y con la fuerte voz de un hombre gritando al otro lado rogando que se le abriera la puerta. Un hombre del cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Andley atendió a las suplica de aquel maníaco joven

\- Mi nombre es Charlie Coleman! Soy socio del Señor Andley y el señor Cornwall ...- Decía el hombre desesperado , mientras el guardia de seguridad pudo notar que estaba con ropas sucias y un fuerte hematoma en su rostro

\- Señor por favor retirese , esta es una propiedad privada ...

\- Tengo que hablar con su familia , algo terrible ha sucedido , entiendame! ...- Dijo con mas desesperación tomando de las solapas al gran hombre que cuidaba la puerta

\- Déjelo pasar! ...- Fue la voz de George que había bajado al escuchar el escándalo y había reconocido al pobre hombre

\- George! Tienes que llamar a la Señora Andley y a su familia ! Algo terrible ha pasado! Yo pude salir ... ellos ... Albert ... - Se trababa el hombre que tenia los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera presenciado las cosas mas terribles.

\- CANDY! CANDY! ...- Fue el llamado desesperado de Dorothy en su puerta en medio de la noche

La rubia se levanto exaltada , tomo su bata de dormir y cubriéndose con ella abrió la puerta de su habitación para encarar a la pobre mucama que la llamaba desesperadamente

\- Dorothy Dios mio que ocurre!?

\- Candy debes ir a la oficina del Señor William ... es urgente!

Candy sintió un agujero en el estomago , solo algo realmente terrible pudo haber pasado para que se armara tremendo escándalo a esas horas de la noche. Terrible fue la sorpresa para la joven en el momento de ingresar a la habitación que encontró a la Señora Elroy de Rodillas en el suelo llorando desgarradoramente mientras George intentaba calmarla. La rubia observo al hombre de mala facha que traía el rostro descompuesto

\- Quien es usted? ...- Dijo la rubia temblando

\- Dios mio por que? Mis hijos! ...- Gritaba Elroy desesperada

Paso seguido Annie entro a la habitación también enfundada en bata de dormir , pálida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- George que ocurre? ...- Pregunto Candy desesperada , esperando lo peor

\- El Señor William y el Señor Cornwall sufrieron de una emboscada por un grupo terrorista ...- Empezó a Explicar Charlie ...- El Señor Cornwall fue tomado prisionero y ...mataron a William ... - Concluyo el hombre apretando los puños ...

Candy sintió que el piso desaparecía de sus pies , un golpe seco llamo su atención, había sido el inconsciente cuerpo de Annie contra el piso , las piernas de la rubia flaquearon y solo pudo caer sentada en el piso mientras intentaba procesar aquellas palabras , el llanto desgarrante de la señora Elroy , la cara pálida y seria de George , el cuerpo de su hermana tendido a su costado eran terroríficas imágenes que se grabarían para siempre en su memoria.

\- Albert ...- Fue el pequeño susurro que salio de sus labios desgarrando su corazón.

Continuara

Hola Chicas! He vuelto con este fic que estará envuelto en miles de dramas y felicidad! Ya se ! Muchas amantes de Albert me odiaran! Pero así es la historia! Todo se desenvolera de la mejor manera ... espero sus reviews! Besos!


	2. CAMBIO DE VIDA

\- Listo para perder nuevamente? ... Le dijo con una risa burlona mientras se encaminaba hacia su visitante

\- Por favor ... la ultima vez solo tuviste suerte ... sin contar que tengo mil ajetreos en mi cabeza ...- Le contesto Dereck un duque de sangre Irlandesa de unos 28 años , conocido por ser un hombre mujeriego y derrochar el dinero de su familia en fiestas y alcohol

\- Debido a que debes casarte? ...- Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de lado

\- Así lo exige mi familia ... ya sabes, mis padres quieren un heredero pronto ... Sera mejor que les cumpla rápido y así me puedan dejar en paz ...

\- Osea que aun de casado no dejaras de ser un patán?

\- Claro que no ... yo no puedo ser hombre de una sola mujer ... pero eso si , mas les vale a mi padres conseguirme una chica realemnte hermosa , si no , prefiero acabar con mi descendencia

\- Compadezco a esa pobre mujer ...- Dijo Terry moviendo su cabeza en forma de desaprobación

\- Vamos Terruce , tu tienes mucha suerte , eres un Duque amo y señor de todo , no tienes a nadie que te diga como llevar tu vida , ni el mismo Rey de Inglaterra se mete en tu vida , tienes a tus pies a todas la mujeres y aun así solo te dedicas a tu trabajo y a los caballos ... que aburrido

\- La libertad implica mas responsabilidades Dereck ...

\- Por Dios Terry eres mas joven que yo y ya eres todo un anciano

\- Mejor empecemos ...- Dijo el castaño subiendo a su caballo ...- No dejare que sigas aplazando tu derrota con conversaciones absurdas ...- Concluyo con una sonrisa de lado

\- Siempre tan presumido ...- Respondió Dereck subiendo a su caballo

Ambos hombres salieron a todo galope , sin en si eran personalidades totalmente diferentes ambos solo tenían la pasión por cabalgar en común y eso era algo que los unía los viernes por las mañana.

\- Su excelencia , que bueno que regreso , el ministro de comercio desea agendar una cita con usted ...- Dijo Franco al ver ingresar a Terry despues de su cabalgata

\- Gracias Franco , dile que mañana por la tarde estaré en sus oficinas

\- Su excelencia , disculpe por mi intromisión , pero como usted recordara su padre me encomendó guiarlo de la mejor forma posible y debo hacerle un ... inca pie ... en su reciente relación amistosa con el Duque Irlandés Dereck ... Usted sabe señor ... el .. no es una buena influencia , tiene malas juntas y podría dañar su reputación excelencia.

\- Lo se perfectamente Franco ... estate tranquilo , solo tenemos el mismo gusto por cabalgar , de ahí no lo considero mas ... - Respondió Terry con una sonrisa , en realidad el apreciaba mucho a su consejero.

\- Muy bien Señor , pedire que le traigan el desayuno , en su escritorio tiene los pendientes de hoy y el diario

\- Gracias ...- Dijo Terry tomando asiento para iniciar el labor del día

Una mucama ingreso rapidamente con el desayuno en una hermosa bandeja de plata . hizo una reverencia y dejo al muchacho a solas bebiendo una taza de te negro y tomando el periódico para ponerse al tanto de las noticias. Todo era lo mismo , noticias sobre la guerra , el alza del dolar , Las fuertes inundaciones en Alemania , hasta que de pronto un encabezado pequeño corto la respiración del joven Duque de Granchester.

\- Voy a morirme Candy ... mi vida sin Archie no vale nada ...- Sollozaba Annie desesperada al pasar los días y no recibir ninguna carta de rescate

\- Annie por favor! Tienes que ser fuerte! El necesita que lo seas en estos momento , yo lo necesito! ...- Le decía la rubia entre lagrimas , su corazón estaba destruido por la terrible situación que estaban viviendo.

\- Porque no nos contactan? Que quieren de Archie? Dios mio que pasa si esta ...

\- No lo digas Annie por favor ...

\- Señoritas ... - Interrumpió George con la mirada melancólica y con el rostro muy pálido por el cansancio ... - La Señora Elroy desea hablar con ambas

Candy y Annie se tomaron de la mano como cuando eran pequeñas , para sentir el apoyo mutuo y la fortaleza que siempre las había unido. Se secaron las lagrimas como pudieron y se encaminaron a paso lento hacia el despacho de Albert, en el la tía abuela y el abogado de los Andley las esperaban. Elroy tenia el rostro demacrado pero su actitud seguía siendo tan fuerte e implacable para poder afrontar la situación.

\- Annie ... Quiero decirte que tu siempre contaras con el apoyo de los Andley y los Corwall , ellos no te desampararan hasta que mi querido Archiebald pueda regresar con nosotros ...- Dijo la anciana con voz quebrada

\- Candy ... Eres la única heredera Andley que ... - Intento culminar la anciana pero el llanto se apodero de sus ojos y de su voz ...- Candy ... lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil , pero es tu deber y tu gratitud hacia William lo que se encuentra en medio de esta terrible situación ... Candy tendrás que dejar de estudiar medicina y casarte pronto con un joven de buena familia , que sea capaz de ser la cabeza de nuestra familia y manejar los negocios

Candy sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo , un hueco se abría en su estomago y unas nauseas terribles se apoderaban de ella

\- Como saben , una mujer no puede tomar el mando de los Andley ... y usted señorita Andley es responsable de salvar el futuro de su familia y dar al futuro heredero ...- Explico el abogado como si se tratara de una receta medica

\- Tía abuela ... Yo ...- Intento hablar la joven rubia pero no habían palabras ni argumentos para salir triunfante de eso

\- Candy! William hizo muchas cosas por ti , te adopto , te dio educación , te alejo de los Leagan y siempre te apoyo en tu carrera ... Ahora las cosas han cambiado y espero que seas agradecida ...- Dijo la anciana sin darle oportunidad de protestar

Candy agacho la cabeza , todo era cierto , Albert le había dado todo y había llegado el momento de salvar a su familia ...- Quien sera el hombre con quien tenga que casarme tía abuela? ...- Pregunto con derrotada

\- Eso lo veré yo ... cuando tenga algún candidato hablare contigo ...- Respondió la mujer con seriedad ...- Pueden retirarse

\- Franco! ...- Grito enérgicamente dejando su taza de lado ...- Franco!

\- Si su excelencia? ...- Entro el hombre apresurado con cara de preocupación

\- Franco necesito que averigües si esta noticia es real ...- Dijo Terry extendiéndole el pedazo de periódico y señalandole el encabezado : **" Muere multimillonario Americano en manos de terroristas"...** \- es muy importante y urgente ... y necesito saber si ...- de pronto callo y su mirada se torno fría ...- no , nada... solo necesito saber si este señor falleció ... - Agrego

Franco se quedo atónito ante el súbito cambio de humor de Terry, de una preocupación desesperante a una mirada fría y molesta , como si hubiera recordado algo que lo llenara de dolor ...- Si su excelencia no se preocupe , pondré a mis hombres a trabajar en eso ...

Franco se retiro de la habitación y Terry se quedo completamente a solas , podía sentir mil emociones embargar su corazón , una mezcla terrible entre el deseo y el miedo lo acosaban. Se dejo caer en su gran sillón de cuero negro y se tomo la cabeza entre ambas manos ...- Eres una sombra ...hasta donde vas a seguirme? ...- Se pregunto en silencio haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para no recordar a aquella rubia de ojos esmeralda ...- No quiero ... no quiero saber nada ... pero no puedo ... me maldigo ... deseo tanto saber de ti ... ...- Seguía pensando en silencio mientras se tomaba el tabique con los dedos.

\- Terry ? ...- Fue una tímida voz que lo llamo desde la puerta

\- Que ocurre Jarold? ... - Pregunto el castaño levantando el rostro

Jarold era el hermanastro mayor de Terry , un chiquillo de unos 17 años que se encontraba cursando su ultimo año de estudios en el colegio San Pablo, ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos a pesar de que esto le resultara molesto a la viuda Duquesa de Granchester

\- Lamento molestarte ... vaya que rostro traes ... en fin , vengo a darte una terrible noticia ... mi madre quiere presentarte a la hija de una de sus amigas ... es una condesa de no se que ... están esperándote en el salón de te

\- Ayyyy ... tu madre no se detendrá hasta que me case no es así? Es la décima joven que quiere presentarme en los últimos 2 meses

-Lo siento Terry ... me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas para ti ... pero ya sabes como mantener las cosas en paz ...- Respondió el joven

\- Esta bien, iré ... - Dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie . Terry había aprendido en los últimos años a tener una relación cordial con su madrastra , a pesar de que la mujer había renegado mucho al enterarse que Terry heredaría el ducado , ya que Jacob aun era muy joven .La inteligente mujer logro encontrar un equilibrio con su hijastro pues no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo y Terry llevaba las cosas en paz por sus hermanastros que aun eran pequeños , habían sufrido la perdida de un padre y no deseaba que crecieran en un hogar de conflicto.

\- Encantada de conocerlo su excelencia ...- Dijo Martha una joven de cabellos negros , ojos verdes y muy delgada que estaba extasiada de recibir el cordial beso de Terry en una de sus manos.

\- Terry , Martha Benet es la condesa de Poliñac , una joven muy educada , de buena familia y de fino gusto ... sin mencionar su gran belleza ...- Presento Margot, madrastra y viuda de Richard Granchester

\- Mucho gusto Señorita Benet ...- Respondió Terry con cortesía y una fingida sonrisa , sin dudas la joven no le resultaba nada atractiva ... pero esos ojos verdes ...- Penso para si mismo ...- No ... no son comparación con ...

\- Terry , porque no llevas a Martha a conocer a tus caballos? ...Veras Martha querida , mi hijastro tiene una fascinación con los caballos ... tienes cientos de ellos ... de todas las razas ...- Seguía hablando Margot.

\- Seria todo un placer Señorita Benet , pero en estos momento debo atender una reunion de suma importancia , tal vez sera en otra oportunidad ...- Se disculpo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambas mujeres en forma de disculpa

Terry se retiro con molestia , ni fuera de su cabales pasaría una tarde con una condesa mimada y engreída , la reunion que había comentado era por supuesto una mentira para escaparse de una mas de las emboscadas que le preparaba Margot con las hijas o sobrinas de sus amigas.

\- Su excelencia! ...- Llamo Franco al joven castaño que revisaba varios documentos con mucha concentración...- Hemos investigado y lamento confirmarle que el Señor William Albert Andley murió a manos de este grupo terrorista y que su sobrino Archibald Cornwall fue tomado como prisionero ... sabemos que la familia esta ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero por su rescate y por el cuerpo del patriarca para la santa sepultura.

\- Ya veo ...- Respondió Terry con la mirada perdida y mucha melancolía por la noticia ... sabes si ...Sabes si los Andley ya tienen un nuevo patriarca? ...- Pregunto con dificultad y un poco de temor

\- Según mis informantes señor ... solo queda una Andley , una joven de 22 años , imagino que la familia tendrá que desposarla pronto , ya que son muy tradicionales y una mujer no puede tomar el mando ...- explico Franco un poco sorprendido al ver el rostro de Terry de pasar de la tristeza a una mirada fría

\- Así que la hija de los Andley es soltera aun ...- Dijo Terry intentando sonar muy despreocupado pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmar los latidos de su corazón.

\- Así es su excelencia ... desea que hagamos mas averiguaciones sobre ella?

\- No ... - Respondió rapidamente el castaño como si hubiera recibido una bofetada ...- No Franco , eso es todo , gracias ...

\- Si su excelencia , con permiso

Terry se dejo caer en el respaldar como mucho cansancio , paso una de sus manos por sus rostro y se dejo llevar por miles de recuerdos. Se vio así mismo deambular ebrio por las calles de Nueva York hasta que la luz cegadora de auto deslumbro su caminar y seguido por un fuerte golpe que lo hizo volar por los aires.

Penso que había muerto , oscuridad y frió era lo único que percibía , voces confusas y sonidos extraños llegaban a sus oídos ... Ha tenido suerte, solo tiene un pie fracturado y algunas contusiones , nada de gravedad ...- Oía una voz a lo lejos mientras un olor a anticeptico llenaba sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos con mucho dolor , la cabeza estaba por explotarle , un fuerte mareo hizo que se tomara la cabeza

\- Hola Terruce ...- Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

\- Papa? Que ...

\- Que hago aquí? Si Terruce , me imagino que pensabas que yo estaba en Inglaterra atendiendo mis cosas como siempre ... pero no Terruce, para tu sorpresa no soy un padre tan desentendido como crees ... desde que dejaste Londres para venir aquí , mande a mis hombres a que te siguieran , solo por tu seguridad y comencé a atender mis negocios aqui en Nueva York ... para estar al tanto de ti

\- Por que? Para verme fracasar? Imagino que ahora debes estar contento ...- Dijo el castaño con rabia ante la revelación de su padre

\- Cuando dejaras de ser tan estúpido Terruce? Tu crees que yo he venido hasta aquí solo para verte fallar? No puedes ser tan tonto! Estoy aquí porque eres mi hijo! Porque te quiero y moriría si algo llegara a ocurrirte ...- Dijo el Duque con voz fuerte dejando al castaño atónito al oír sus palabras , lo había imaginado o el Duque le había dicho que lo quería? ...- Se lo que ocurrió con aquella joven actriz , se que ... Candy estuvo aquí y que se fue ... Decidieron separarse no es así?

\- Susana había salvado mi vida , era mi deber quedarme a su lado para siempre ...- Respondió Terry mirando hacia un lado para que su padre no viera sus ojos cristalinos

\- Es un gran sacrificio Terruce ... pero no lo supiste llevar no es así?

\- No ... fui un cobarde y débil ... me refugie en el alcohol , abandone el teatro y me metí a trabajar a ese lugar de mala muerte donde actuaba ebrio ... pero de seguro eso también lo sabes ...

\- Si lo se Terry ... Y no creo que seas un cobarde y un débil ... en el corazón no se puede mandar ... a diferencia de mi Terruce ... tu realmente si amas a Candy

\- Es verdad , pero nuestro sacrificio no sirvió de nada ... como ya ves Susana murió y no pude cumplir mi palabra

\- Eso era algo que no podían evitar ni tu ni Candy ... Terry que te hizo abandonar ese teatro ambulante? Fue Candy? ...- Pregunto el hombre con dolor en los ojos

\- Ehh? Candy? ...- Pregunto muy sorprendido ya que el juraba que solo habia sido una ilusion del momento

\- Si ... según mis informante ella estaba ahí ... y extrañamente tu abandonaste ese lugar al día siguiente ... pensé que habia hablado contigo

Terry se quedo en silencio con un gran remolino dentro de su cabeza , todo ese tiempo pensó que solo se había tratado de una ilusión por el alcohol ,pero la verdadera Candy en carne y hueso había estado ahí , lo había visto ebrio y atravesando su peor momento ... y aun así? aun así se había ido? Le había dado la espalda otra vez? si tan solo ella se hubiera acercado a hablar con el ... como pudo? Debí haberle causado tanta vergüenza ...- Pensaba sin parar el castaño con un nuevo dolor de cabeza que atravesaba sus sienes. De pronto una sensación ya conocida recorrió su adolorido corazón ... desilusión ... - Si ella hubiera estado en una situación así , yo hubiera corrido a ayudarla ... no me amaba tanto como yo a ella ...- Penso Terry sintiendo como algo desgarraba su corazón

\- Terruce lo lamento , pensé que sabias ...- Dijo su padre al notar el rostro descompuesto de su hijo

\- Quiero volver a Londres Papa ... - Dijo de pronto el castaño con voz seca y la mirada perdida , algo en el había muerto esa tarde

\- Es lo mejor Terruce ... yo te prometo que nuestra relación sera distinta ... Una cosa mas ...- Dijo el Duque con una mirada incomoda ...- Tu madre esta afuera , desea hablar contigo , vendré después ...- Dijo el hombre retirándose

Se encontraba perdida , nada a su alrededor era real , camino de forma lenta en su habitación y acaricio con tristeza sus libros de medicina , todos sus sueños , sus ilusiones estaban acabadas

\- Candy ... daría todo de mi para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto ...- Dijo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos al verla tan mal

\- Es lo que me toca Annie ... esto no lo hago por los Andley ... lo hago por Albert ...- Respondió la rubia con mucha tristeza

\- Candy yo estaré contigo ... seré tu dama de compañía , lo que sea , pero no te dejare sola ...

\- Annie tu tienes que enfocarte en Archie ...yo estaré bien

\- No Candy! Archibald te adora! Yo no haré nada dedicándome a llorar , claro que estaré al tanto del rescate de mi esposo , pero te protegeré , es lo que Archiebald también hubiera querido!

\- Ohhh Annie! ...- Exclamo Candy desagarradoramente lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga ...- Annie Annie , no sabes lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo y que ellos nunca hubieran hecho ese estúpido viaje , no se que seria de mi si no estuvieras conmigo! Gracias!

\- Tenemos que ser fuerte Candy! Nos tenemos la una a la otra por el momento! ...- Le respondió Annie abrazando fuertemente a la rubia

\- Ayyy Annie solo espero que la Tia Abuela elija a un buen hombre , tengo tanto miedo ...

Annie quería darle ánimos pero sabia que esa petición era casi imposible , Emilia Elroy solo buscaría a un hombre de buena familia y muy adinerado , no le importaría en lo mas mínimo si seria bueno , fiel y con valores.

\- Recemos Candy ... Hagamos lo que nuestras madres nos enseñaron ...- Le dijo la morena tomándola de las manos

Para mala suerte de Candy con el pasar de los días los Leagan volvieron a aparecer en su vida , Emilia Elroy se sentía miserablemente sola y busco apoyo y desasosiego con los Leagan invitándolos a pasar una temporada en la mansion Andley.

\- Tia Abuela , debería considerar nuevamente la opción de casar a Neal con Candy , usted sabe que con nosotros tiene la seguridad de que somos una buena familia ...- Dijo Sarah mientras tomaban el Te en el jardín

\- Es verdad Sarah , pero no creo que Neal tenga la capacidad para manejar los negocios de los Andley

\- Pero Neal ira a la universidad Tia ...- Dijo Eliza que no perdía la oportunidad para apoyar a su madre en sus planes

\- Nosotros necesitamos a alguien que ya este preparado Eliza ... ademas por la memoria de mi querido William no puedo hacer eso

\- Y ya tiene algún candidato ? ...- Pregunto Sarah

\- Así es ... pero estoy evaluando cual sera el mejor

\- Y quienes son Tia Abuela ? ...- Pregunto Eliza intentando ocultar su envidia

\- Lo lamento pero eso es algo que solo hablare con Candy , le di mi palabras ...- Dijo la anciana dejando a ambas mujeres desplazadas

Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ante las frías y secas palabras de su primogénito que con mirada fría y decidida le decía que regresaría a Londres al lado de su padre

\- Terry por favor , no hagas esto! Tu pasión es el teatro ...- Suplicaba Eleonor

\- Era madre ... Ya no es así ... destruí todo! No tengo nada que hacer aquí!

\- Terry yo puedo ayudarte , hablare con Robert , te suplico ... no te vallas!

\- Basta Eleonor ... necesito irme de aquí , de América , por favor entiéndeme, no dejare de escribirte ...- Dijo el castaño a su madre sin derramar ni una sola lagrima o mostrar un poco de compasión

Sacudió su cabeza con molestia regresando al presente , definitivamente se encontraba exhausto, la noticia de Albert había removido viejas heridas y frustraciones del pasado ...- Sera mejor dormir ...- Penso en silencio mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos sin cenar

En el trayecto iba intentando limpiar de su mente aquellos tristes pensamientos , pero su pesadilla aun no acababa , unos metros antes de llegar al gran comedor se encontró con Margot que traía el rostro molesto

\- Ohhh si es mi querido hijastro con cara de pocos amigos ... como siempre tan alegre ...

\- Que ocurre Margot? De verdad lamento que no haya podido atender a tu visita , pero así sera siempre , así que te sugiero que ya no me presentes a mas chiquillas engreídas

\- jajaja esta bien querido "hijo" imagino lo duro que debe ser vivir eternamente solo , pero si así lo prefieres esta bien ... por cierto , no esperare a que te cases y tengas un hijo para reclamar mi parte

\- Ya imaginaba que por algo venia tu interés por mi vida amorosa querida madrastra ...- Dijo el castaño sonriente ...- Lo lamento, pero nada de la fortuna de mi padre se moverá , tu seguirás siendo la Duquesa hasta nuevo aviso , hasta luego ...

\- Terry no es justo! Tú no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llevar esta carga! Merezco que me den mi parte!

\- Bueno Señora uno de joven comete muchos errores , usted quería ser la Duquesa de Granchester a como dé lugar , no le importo separar a mis padres , ahora lleve su legado con dignidad hasta el final … Buenas noches

Margot se quedo petrificada en el pasillo , aborrecía a su hijastro hasta mas no poder , la mujer tenia la obsesiva necesidad de llevarse una buena cantidad de la fortuna de los Granchester y eso solo pasaría si Terry contraía nupcias con alguien de la nobleza , pero si el joven Duque se casaba con alguien de procedencia natural , Margot seguiría recibiendo la suma pactada mensual hasta sus últimos días

Continuara ...

Mis queridas chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por ser lectoras fieles

Lucero Santoskoy : Gracias linda por tu comentario! Lamento mucho por haber decapitado a Albet tan pronto jeje

Cami Granchester: Gracias por el recibimiento , siempre es un gusto escribir para ti =)

Alejandra Lorant : Hola! Me hace feliz que te guste este primer capitulo!

Nally Graham : Hola linda! Gracias por el saludo! Ambas somos fieles amantes de Terry! Soy una insufrible enamorada de ese castaño!

La Chinita : Bienvenida! Gracias a ti por leerme

Eli : Querida gracias por tus palabras! Que mejor regalo para mi que te guste de principio esta historia! Un gusto leer tus comentarios! Un beso =)

Flakitamtz : jajaja Gracias por seguirme! Me reí mucho con tu comentario! Un fuerte abrazo

Paty: Lo lamento =( ... Prometo que tendremos un bonito final ! Un beso =)

Tatiana Granchester: Hola Linda! Lo siento por Albert jaja , pero me agrada que me leas! Un abrazo

Skarllet Northman : Gracias por seguirme! Saludos

Blanca G: Tenemos un gusto en comun! Gracias por leer

Stormaw : Siempre un gusto escribir para ti! Un beso =)

Anmoncer! : Que felicidad saber de ti nuevamente! jajaja me dio mucha gracia tu comentario de Albert! Un beso!

Ely lvarez : Lo siento por el principe jaja , yo tambien adoro a Terry , garcías por tu comentario =)

Marina W : Gracias linda =)

Miriam 7 : Hola! Asi es , el buen Stear ya no esta con nosotros! =( Solo queda George , gracias por tu comentario =)

Vialsi : Lo lamento por Albert , sospecho que eres fan de el jeje , pero como sabes yo soy Terry corazón! Espero de corazón que te guste esta historia , un beso =)

Sol Granchester: Gracias linda por tu lectura! Un fuerte abrazo =)

Becky 7024: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras , me emociona inmensamente que tengas ese concepto de mi trabajo! Un beso =)

Dianley : Gracias linda!

Gaby : Gracias por tu comentario! Es un gusto ! Un abrazo linda =)

Bibi: Gracias por seguir esta historia, un gusto =)

Yen: Gracias por seguir esta historia! Un beso =)

Conny de G: jajajaja tu comentario fue super divertido! Me encanta como puedes disparar tanta creatividad en un solo coment! Un beso linda! Gracias por leer


	3. NOTICIAS Y DESPEDIDAS

El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho , sus manos sudaban frió , podía sentir sus pasos hundirse en el suelo alfombrado . Giro la perilla de la puerta caoba oscura y un olor a Chanel n°5 le dio la bienvenida

\- Pasa Candy , toma asiento ...- Señalo Emilia Elroy a la joven rubia que ingresaba con el rostro nervioso ...- Prometi conversar contigo una vez que tuviera algunos candidatos de mi agrado para el futuro de nuestra familia

\- Si Tia ...

\- Bien , déjame decirte que muchos jóvenes Americanos han deseado poder cortejarte , son de buena familia y de buena posición económica , pensé en hablarte de ellos y que tu tomaras la decisión . Pero el día de ayer se presento una familia a la que no puedo rechazar.

\- Una familia? ...- Candy sintió un vació en el estomago , algo no le gustaba

\- Es una familia noble Candy , desean casar a su hijo que sera el Futuro Duque de su legado ... nos han citado en Inglaterra

Las alarmas de Candy se encendieron , sintió su corazón caer a sus pies y la garganta seca ...- Inglaterra? Duque? Tia Abuela que familia es? ...- Pregunto desesperada la rubia levantándose de su asiento de un solo impulso

\- Candy! No puedes comportarte asi! ...- Regaño la mujer

\- Pero Tia abuela , estamos hablando de mi futuro ... como quiere que me sienta? , si de un día a otro me comunica que probablemente tenga que irme a vivir a otro país , otro continente y encima entrar a una familia de nobles ? ...- Dijo la rubia temblando

\- Candy! Debes entender que esta es una gran oportunidad de por fin enlazar a los Andley con la nobleza , tu serias una Duquesa , tus hijos heredarían poderes dentro de la corona y títulos

\- Tía abuela por favor! Le ruego que me diga quienes son ? Quien es ese Duque? ...- Rogo al rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Lo lamento , pero ellos desean mantener en confidencialidad la identidad de su hijo hasta el día de la presentación... solo te diré que es joven ... por ese lado puedes estar tranquila...

\- Y porque yo tengo que ir a Inglaterra? No seria lo correcto que el viniera?

\- Candy! No seas insolente niña! Con la nobleza es distinto , si el compromiso se llega a formalizar necesitaran la aprobación de la Corona de Inglaterra.

Candy agacho la cabeza , estaba hecho , su futuro estaba en manos de Emilia Elroy , la sola idea de irse a vivir tan lejos y nos ver a sus madres o Annie como de costumbre desgarraba su corazón

\- Tia Abuela , solo quiero pedirle una cosa ...- Dijo la joven resignada

\- Que cosa Candy? ...- Pregunto la anciana con impaciencia

\- Por favor , le ruego que Annie nos acompañe a este viaje , necesito tener a una hermana y amiga cerca ...- Pidió la rubia derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas

\- No seria lo apropiado debido al estado de Archie ... ademas eso es decisión de los Cornwall

\- Tia Abuela! Solo le estoy pidiendo una cosa! Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida! Por favor! ...- Respondió la rubia entre molesta y acongojada

La anciana la miro con ojos perturbados , en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse mal por la joven, sabia que el mundo donde vivían era cruel y las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto , solo estaban destinadas a casarse y dar herederos

\- Esta bien Candy , puedes retirarte ...- Respondió Emilia revisando unos papeles como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

Candy se levanto y salio de la habitación rapidamente , quería correr a su habitación y llorar amargamente hasta quedarse dormida , al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba , grande fue su sorpresa de toparse con Annie que la estaba esperando con brazos abiertos . La joven se lanzo en los brazos de su amiga y llora desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña

\- Ven Candy entremos ...- Dijo la morena con mucha tristeza

Terry había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida , no había podido conciliar el sueño en ningún momento , así que decidió levantarse muy temprano y cabalgar por los terrenos del castillos Granchester. Su mente divagaba en el triste final que había tenido su gran amigo Albert y en el futuro de aquella joven , Quien la desposaría? Estaría ella enamorada de alguien? Tal vez tenia un novio y pronto se casaría con el ...- Pensaba una y otra vez mientras alentaba a su caballo a ir mas de prisa , Por que demonios no podía olvidarla? Todo en su vida había cambiado , había superado tantas cosas , el alcoholismo , la muerte de Susana , el teatro , pero no a ella , era imposible.

\- Su excelencia , que bueno que lo veo , tiene una visita ...- Dijo Franco al verlo entrar al salón perfectamente bañado y cambiado después de haber cabalgado por horas

\- Buenos Días Franco , quien es? ...- Pregunto el joven recibiendo la correspondencia de parte del mayordomo

\- Es la Señorita Bander , su excelencia ... - Dijo el hombre con una mirada un poco incomoda

\- Bien ... que pase a mi despacho ...- Dijo un poco resignado y molesto

\- Candy por favor tranquila ...- Le decía Annie a su amiga haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por ser fuerte y calmar el dolor de la rubia

\- Encima que tengo que casarme con un perfecto desconocido , quiere que me vaya de América ... es muy cruel! ...- Lloraba la rubia inconsolable

\- Pero quien es ese hombre tan importante para que quiera que vayas hasta aya? El debería hacer hacer ese viaje

\- Ese es el problema Annie ...- Dijo al rubia levantando la cabeza de la almohada ...- Dijo que es un Duque

\- Un Duque ? De Inglaterra? ...- Dijo Annie llevándose la mano a la boca

\- Annie ... Crees que ... se trate ...- Intentaba preguntar Candy

\- De los Granchester? ... No los se Candy , se que en Inglaterra hay 2 Familias de Duques , también hay una en escocia y otra en Irlanda y sabes que todos están cerca bajo el régimen del Rey de Inglaterra ... Pero los Granchester son los mas poderosos ... tienen bastante participación en la corona

\- Son puras tonterías Annie ...- Dijo molesta la rubia poniéndose de pie ...- Yo solo quiero que sea un hombre bueno , esas tonterías de nobleza me importan muy poco

\- Tranquila Candy , yo iré contigo y estaré a tu lado en todo momento , prometo apoyarte y no dejarte sola , el tema de Archie se que George hará un buen trabajo ... Yo te cuidare.

\- Gracias Annie ...- Dijo la rubia abrazando fuertemente a su amiga ...- Podre enfrentarme a todo mientras tu estés a mi lado

Terry se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando los pendientes del día cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y fuerte olor a perfume de mujer invadió la habitación

\- Hola Terruce ...- Dijo la joven mujer aproximándose al castaño seductoramente

\- Hola Margaret ... que te trae por aquí a estas horas? ...- Respondió el con la seriedad de siempre

Margaret Bander , era una joven de unos 27 años , mayor que Terry , era una joven viuda de un reconocido Coronel del ejercito Frances que había sido condecorado como héroe por la corona Inglesa , Margaret era alta de cabello rubio largo y un poco ondulado , de ojos verdes y tez blanca , era sin dudas una joven muy hermosa , pero que no había conseguido casarse nuevamente ya que ningún hombre se atrevía cortejar a la viuda de un ex héroe de guerra por respeto.

\- Que me trae por aquí ? Bueno querido Terruce no he sabido nada de ti hace mucho tiempo ... no me has extrañado ni un poco?

\- Estoy muy ocupado

\- Vamos Terruce ...- Dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y aproximándose al castaño para masajear sus hombros ...- Estas muy tenso y quiero que pasemos un buen momento como la ultima vez ...- Le dijo la joven muy cerca al oido

\- Ahora no Margaret ... lo siento ... pero estoy muy ocupado y tengo bastante carga de trabajo ... hablaremos después ...- Dijo el fríamente

\- Ayyy querido Terruce ... siempre tan frió , tan solitario ... muy bien ,como quieras ... ah por cierto ... creo que por fin le han echado el lazo a tu gran amigo Dereck , escuche que le encontraron la prometida perfecta ...- Dijo ella abanicándose

\- Me alegro por el y compadezco a esa pobre mujer

\- Si es cierto ... pobre chica , no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos por nada de este mundo , bueno querido Terruce , me voy ... sabes que puedes buscarme cuando quieras ...- Le dijo la joven depositando un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

Las semanas pasaron y Candy recibió la visita de Raquel Holler , una dama Inglesa que se encargaba de educar correctamente a señoritas de alta sociedad para relacionarse con la nobleza , Raquel le enseño a la joven clases de Etiqueta , los secretos de la realeza , el baile formal ingles , clases de sociedad y actualidad inglesa y muchas cosas mas

\- Muy bien Señorita Andley , usted esta mas que lista , brillara sin dudas ... ya sabe a la hora de la comida usted no debe empezar antes de los Reyes y deber terminar de comer antes que ellos , lo mismo con los Duques .

\- Si , gracias ...- Contesto Candy agradecida pero con la mirada triste

Emilia Elroy había comprado un nuevo guardarropa para Candy , todo de marcas finas y de diseñador , vestido lujosos , zapatos forrados en telas fina , joyas muy extravagantes, todo un ajuar perfecto de una prometida de un Duque.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra compraremos mas

\- Tia abuela todo esto ya es mas que suficiente ...

\- Nada de eso! Tienes que lucir como de la nobleza!

Ni los lujos , las prendas caras , las joyas extravagantes y las clases de etiqueta social sacaban una sonrisa a la pobre joven que se sentía prisionera , su alma gritaba por dentro rogando a Dios de que algún milagro ocurriera y ella no tuviera que subirse a ese barco hacia ese destino desconocido y sombrío.

El viaje ya estaba casi cerca , Dorothy con mucho pesar arreglo las maletas de Candy , tanto la mucama como Annie intentaban darle ánimos , le decían que se divertiría, conocería todo el mundo y se codearía con personas famosas y muy inteligentes . Candy hacia de todo su esfuerzo para verse mas animada pero nada de eso ayudaba , simplemente ella quería dejar de respirar antes de que ese día llegara.

Para mala suerte de la rubia , el día previo al viaje llego , después de un agotador y fugaz viaje al hogar de Pony a visitar a sus madres y darles la noticia , por fin se encontraba en su cama con la intención de dormir , pero en su corazón no había paz , repasaba incansablemente las palabras de la Señorita Pony ...- Dios no te desamparara hija mía...- Le había dicho la anciana y ella lo repetía en su mente miles de veces con la esperanza de que en su nueva vida fuera feliz. Mientras la joven repasaba sobre sus últimos días de libertad un joven de ojos azules con tonalidades verdes , cabellos castaño y risa contagiosa llego a su mente.

Sin poder reprimirse Candy rompió en llanto ...- Donde estarás Terry? Dios mio , Dios mio , si ese Duque llegaras a ser tu , seria inmensamente feliz ... pero eso es imposible ...- Se decía así misma sin poder contener el dolor en su pecho.

Como todos los viernes por la mañana , Terry se encontró con Dereck para su cabalgata matutina , ambos hombres perfectamente vestidos , llegaban entre risas y conversacion triviales a las caballerizas del Castillo Granchester.

\- Y es cierto las habladurías de tu compromiso? ...- Pregunto naturalmente Terry mientras subía a su caballo

\- Ayyyyy (suspiro) , Si es cierto , mis padres encontraron a una joven millonaria heredera de una importante familia , están desesperados por presentarnos ... haré una fiesta por la presentación , espero contar con tu presencia

\- Créeme, no me perdería eso por nada del mundo ...- Dijo Terry riendo ... - Cuando sera?

\- En unas tres semanas , en lo que llega de América ...- Respondió Dereck tranquilamente

\- De América? ...- Pregunto Terry empezando a sentir un malestar en el pecho

\- Si ... Es una joven Americana , he oído rumores de que es realmente hermosa , así que eso me mantiene motivado ...- Dijo Dereck con una sonrisa atrevida provocando asco en el castaño

\- De que familia es? De que parte de America ? Cual es su apellido? ...- Pregunto el castaño con un nudo en el estomago

\- No se mas que tu Terry ... mis padres y los suyos han decidido mantenerlo en secreto hasta el día de la presentación ... a mi me da igual , mientras sea hermosa y rubia yo estaré feliz

Terry dio un latigazo a su caballo y salio galopando de la presencia de Dereck rapidamente , no quería seguir escuchándolo , no quería saber , un malestar en el pecho se le había formado haciéndole casi imposible respirar ...- Es imposible , no puede ser ella , seria una maldición! ...- Se decía en su mente mientras intentaba alejarse lo mas que podía

Terry cabalgo hasta el final de la propiedad del castillo , hasta un gran lago y se bajo del caballo intentando poner sus ideas en orden , respiraba agitadamente y se pasaba las manos por su cabellera , caminaba de un lado al otro como un tigre enjaulado ...- No es posible , debe tratarse de otra persona , hay muchas familias adineradas en América...- Repetía en su mente intentando acompasar los latidos de su corazón

\- Hey Terry! Eso fue trampa! Por que saliste así? Me distrajiste con tu platica ...- Dijo Dereck alcanzándole con su caballo ...- Estas bien? ...- Pregunto al verlo serio y con el rostro de pocos amigos

\- Si Dereck estoy , bien ... lo lamento pero recordé que tengo una reunion importante ... No podre cabalgar hoy ... discúlpame ...- Dijo el castaño subiéndose a su caballo nuevamente

\- Esta bien , nos veremos el proximo viernes ? ... Pregunto el joven sin darle importancia al comportamiento de Terry

\- Si , por supuesto ...- Respondió Terry y saliendo a todo galope nuevamente hacia el castillo.

Miro por la borda , oía los gritos de las personas diciéndole adiós a sus familiares y amigos , respiro profundamente hasta llenar totalmente sus pulmones , quería llevarse cada recuerdo , cada sensación de América , miro con nostalgia a su tierra y se hizo muchas preguntas en su mente , volvería pronto? volvería casada? con hijos? Volvería algún día? ... Esa ultima pregunta lleno su corazón de nostalgia . Candy quería gritar , suplicar por ayuda para que no la arrancaran de su tierra.

\- Candy , sera mejor que entremos ... en el comedor hay una gran mesa con dulces ...- Le dijo Annie intentando animarla.

\- No tengo hambre Annie ...- Respondió la rubia , que traía el rostro muy triste y unas grandes ojeras por las malas noches.

\- Candy ... por favor , disfruta este viaje que estamos teniendo juntas ... o la tia abuela nos retara ...- Le pidio la joven tomandola de las manos

\- Perdóname Annie , he sido tan egoísta en estos días ... Yo quejándome por un compromiso con un Duque ... y tu sufriendo por Archie ... perdóname por favor

\- Estoy sufriendo mucho por Archie , no te lo puedo negar , pero estando aqui contigo apoyandote siento que estoy haciendo algo valioso en esta terrible situación ... no te preocupes Candy , estaré bien si tu estas bien , nos tenemos la una a la otra en estos momentos tan difíciles

\- Gracias Annie

Ambas jóvenes se adentraron en el gran barco , se dirigieron al lujoso y gran comedor y se reunieron junto con Emilia Elroy , que las esperaba junto a un hombre mayor que se encontraba muy concentrado platicando con la anciana

\- Candy , Annie , Les presento al Señor Marxwell , consejero Real , el nos acompañara durante nuestro viaje y nos asistirá en todo lo que debemos saber sobre los protocolos en las fiestas y reuniones que tengamos con los Duques y los Reyes

\- Mucho gusto Señoritas ...- dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- Es un placer Señor Marxwell ...- Respondieron ambas

\- Usted debe ser La Señorita Candice White Andley ...- Dijo el hombre observando a Candy

\- Así es Señor ...- Respondió ella con nerviosismo al sentirse estudiada por el

\- Excelente Señora Elroy , a simple vista su sobrina sera de mucho agrado a los Duques y su hijo , parece toda una duquesa mi Lady ...- Concluyo el hombre tomando la mano de la rubia para besarle el dorso de esta

\- Muchas Gracias Señor ...- Dijo Candy un tanto incomoda

\- Bien , pasemos al almuerzo , después nos encontraremos en el salón de Te , Candy debes seguir estudiando tus lecciones sobre historia y Actualidad de Inglaterra , recuerda que tambien debes memorizarte la historia y nombres de los monarcas

\- Si Tia Abuela ...- Respondió Candy con resignación , le molestaba perder su tiempo aprendiendo cosas absurdas sobre reyes y títulos , en vez de estar estudiando medicina y formas de salvar vidas

\- Excelencia se encuentra bien ? ...- Pregunto Franco al ver a Terry tan distraído y con cara descompuesta

\- No Franco ... Necesito que investigues algo muy importante

\- Usted dirá Señor

\- Necesito saber , quien es la prometida de Dereck Clay , se que es Americana y se encuentra en camino , necesito su nombre apellido , familia , todo!

\- Hare los posible Señor , pero como usted comprenderá , los Duques son muy reservados con sus asuntos ... y este debe ser celosamente guardado

\- Lo se Franco , pero por favor has lo posible ... si hay que pagarle a alguien por esa información , no reparare en gastos

\- Si su excelencia , con permiso .

Terry se quedo observando la puerta por donde había salido Franco en completo silencio , una sensación extraña embargaba su corazón , serian día terribles hasta no tener noticias , por que le afectaba tanto? y si fuera ella ? no debería importarle , han pasado mas de 4 años desde aquella vez en las escaleras del hospital , cuando ella decidió darle la espalda , irse sin voltear a verlo nuevamente , desde ahí su vida se había vuelto una completa desgracia y gracias a ese accidente había podido descubrir que ella le había dado la espalda por segunda vez , había regresado a Inglaterra , se había convertido en el orgullo de su padre , algo que siempre anhelo y ahora era un magnifico Duque , su pueblo lo amaba , se había vuelto un hombre inteligente y muy respetado ... No le importaría , así se tratara de la misma Candice White Andley , no le importaría nada , no dejaría que su presencia , que sus ojos esmeralda le arrebataran toda esa estabilidad , toda esa paz conseguida en todo ese tiempo ...- No esta vez... Candy ...- Pronuncio suavemente ese nombre que no decía desde aquella fría noche en Nueva York , Con el solo hecho de haber pronunciado esas letras pudo sentir en ese momento un bálsamo cálido recorrer su corazón , como si aquel órgano hubiera agradecido a su portador decir y escuchar ese bello nombre. Enfurecido por esa sensación dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio , molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

Continuara...


	4. FUTURA DUQUESA

Pasaron las semanas y solo era cuestión de días para que Candy llegara al puerto de South Hampton , solo con pensar en volver a pisar Londres , ver ese puerto nuevamente , recorrer aquellas calles le hacían un gran nudo en la garganta , recuerdos felices y tristes se le agolpaban en el corazón . Sin dudas la época del Colegio San Pablo había sido la mejor de toda su vida.

\- Terry ...- Pronuncio suavemente llevándose una mano al corazón ,sintiendo como este se agitaba en recordarlo ...- Ahora me doy cuenta de tantas cosas , fui una tonta , debí dejar mi orgullo, mi dolor de lado y buscarte después de la muerte de Susana ... Tal ves ahora estaría a tu lado y no en camino a este futuro incierto ... - Pensaba la rubia entre lagrimas ...- Pero fui cobarde , me encerré en mi dolor, de que no me buscaras y deje que el tiempo pasara ...

\- Candy ...- Llamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas ...- Otra vez estas pensando en el verdad ?

\- Como lo sabes? ...- Pregunto Candy a la morena, sorprendida por lo acertada que era.

\- Por que tu ojos tienen una luz especial cuando lo recuerdas ... y después se vuelven tan oscuros y tristes

\- Debí buscarlo Annie ... o escribirle al menos ... después de la muerte de Susana no hice nada ... ella murió tan rápido , Un poco después de ese día que lo vi en ese teatro ambulante ... Oh Dios mio Annie , fui tan mala! Cuando lo vi en ese teatro, sabia que estaba asi por nuestra separación y solo me fui! Después murió Susana y aun asi yo no hice nada mas que esperar que me buscara ...- Empezó a decir Candy desesperadamente con si un rayo de entendimiento le hiciera abrir los ojos después de tanto tiempo

\- Candy tranquila!

\- Annie! Lo deje! Le di la espalda! Después de todo lo que el hizo por mi ! ...- Decía la joven rubia llorando desgarradoramente

\- Candy por favor basta! ...- Le dijo Annie fuertemente mientras la abrazaba ...- Candy deja de martirizarte por favor , es obvio que viejas heridas van a abrirse por regresar a Londres , en estos momento necesitas ser fuerte... a caso no recuerdas que Terry una vez te dijo que nunca dejaras de reír? ...hazlo por el! Lo hecho , hecho esta! De nada sirve que te lamentes ahora ...

\- Necesito pedirle perdón Annie y no se donde esta ... sin tan solo

\- Candy Candy! Te prometo que te ayudare a buscar el paradero de Terry , pero por favor ahora necesitas calmarte o la tía abuela se dará cuenta , vamos tienes que ser fuerte.

\- Perdóname Annie de nuevo estoy siendo muy egoísta , no debería agobiarte con mis problemas ...- Dijo la rubia sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento

\- Candy! ...- Llamo de pronto la voz de Emilia Elroy haciendo que ambas jóvenes voltearan nerviosamente ...- Candy porque estas llorando?

\- Lo siento Tia Abuela es solo que Londres me trae recuerdos y ...

\- Candy! Mañana llegaremos a Londres y espero que no estés dando esta clase de espectáculos frente a los Duques , reprime tus sentimientos y compórtate como la dama que eres , quiero que muestres felicidad y muchos deseos de casarte , esta claro?

Candy respiro profundamente , tenia deseos de gritarle a esa vil mujer , como era posible que se metiera hasta en sus sentimientos mas privados? que quisiera controlar hasta el mas mínimo detalle ?

\- Si Tía Abuela , le prometo que llegando a Londres haré todo como usted dice , pero le ruego que ahora me deje disfrutar mis últimos minutos de libertad ...- Respondió a secas dándole la espalda , pues el comentario de la anciana la había molestado de sobre manera

\- Por cierto , Los Leagan estarán con nosotros , espero que no tengas problemas con ellos , recuerda que son nuestros parientes y aunque William te consedio el capricho de alejarlos de ti , yo no lo seguiré permitiendo ...- Concluyo Elroy dándose la vuelta y retirándose del lugar

\- Lo siento su excelencia , mis hombres han hecho todo lo posible para conseguir información sobre la prometida del Duque Dereck Clay , pero es imposible ... es un secreto celosamente guardado por los padres , ni el abogado de los Clay tiene esa información , pero sabemos que la joven llega el día de mañana con su familia

\- Mañana ...- Dijo Terry sobando su quijada y con una mirada muy seria

\- Así es , se les presentara a ambos formalmente y según eso se podría anunciar un compromiso

\- Ya veo , gracias Franco ...- Dijo el castaño con la mirada perdida y soltando un largo suspiro ...- Ya no te preocupes por ese asunto , ya no es tan importante ... Por favor manda a llamar a la Señorita Bander ...- Demando el castaño seriamente

\- Si su excelencia , con permiso ... - Dijo Franco haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación

Terry se levanto de su silla y se encamino a su bar para servirse un generoso vaso de Whisky Escoces , tomo un gran sorbo y soltó una ligera sonrisa , en los últimos días había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y darse cuenta que estaba sobre actuando y que probablemente se trataba de alguna chiquilla rica americana , la vida no podría ser tan cruel y ponerlo en esa situación. El joven Duque había decidido relajarse y pasarla bien con aquella joven viuda que aunque no la amaba y a penas sentía un poco de cariño podía bien quitarle esa amargura y soledad que los perturbaba en las noches , podía hacerle olvidar y también fantasear con esa cabellera rubia.

\- No entiendo mama! Porque la tía abuela nos hace esto? Por que me hace esto a mi?

\- Eliza tenemos que cumplir , no podemos hacerle esa deshonra a la Tía Abuela, recuerda que la pobre se ha quedado sola con ese par de huérfanas

\- Es que no es justo! toda mi vida me he esforzado por ser una dama! Por agradarle! Soy su sobrina de sangre! Y no le importo! Nunca me ha buscado un buen partido , solo le interesa Candy! Por que a mi no me elije para casarme con un noble ? ...- Regañaba la pelirroja muy molesta dentro del Suit Camarote que ocupaban en el barco en Dirección a Londres

\- Por que tu no podrías atrapar a un noble querida hermanita ...- Fue la voz fría de Neal que descansaba cómodamente en un sillón largo

\- Que quieres decir con eso Neal? ...- Le grito su hermana muy ofendida

\- Eliza , eres una joven simpática , de eso no hay duda , pero tienes que reconocer que Candy en los últimos años se ha convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa , no hay hombre que se le pueda negar ... Sin contar con las generosas curvas que ...

\- Neal como puedes decir algo así? ...- Le regaño Sarah poniéndose de pie muy molesta por los ácidos comentarios de su hijo

\- Solo digo la verdad y ustedes solo son un par de envidiosas ... La tía abuela es consiente de la belleza de Candy , así que sabe muy bien que por ahí puede enlazara a la familia con la nobleza

\- Eres un estúpido Neal! Nunca te perdonare esa palabras! ...- Grito Eliza roja de ira

\- La verdad duele hermanita ... en fin ya me aburrieron , me voy al bar ... adiós! ...- Dijo el moreno levantándose y retirándose de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres coléricas y llenas de resentimiento.

\- Eliza cariño! No le hagas caso a tu hermano ... solo esta dolido por el rechazo de esa mocosa y ...

\- Basta mama! ...- Grito eufórica la joven ...- Neal no ha dicho nada mas que la verdad ...- Dijo Eliza llorando amargamente , yo ... yo ... no quiero ir! Me niego a que me hagan pasar tan grande humillación ...- Grito la pelirroja desplomándose en un sillón derramando todas la lagrimas posibles

\- Perdóname Eliza ... no llores por favor hija ... que no daría yo por no verte así ...- Dijo Sarah agachándose para abrazar a su adolorida hija

\- Ayyyy Terruce eso fue maravilloso ...- Dijo Margaret apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Terry ...- Que te parece si vamos mas tarde a cenar a un lindo lugar? , hay un restaurante nuevo que ...

\- Margaret tu sabes que las cosas no son así ...- Dijo Terry rapidamente y levantándose de golpe para irse al baño a tomar una ducha

La joven viuda se quedo sentada en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con un ligero dolor en el pecho hasta que lo vio salir perfectamente bañado y solo con los pantalones de piyama puestos

\- Al menos podríamos tomarnos algo y platicar en vez de dormir no te parece?

\- Margaret mañana tengo mucho trabajo , si deseas puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes , ya lo sabes ...- Le dijo el fríamente

\- Siempre sera así verdad Terruce ? ...- Le pregunto la muchacha con mirada triste

\- Margaret siempre he sido muy claro contigo y tu estuviste de acuerdo ... no se quieres de mi? ...- Dijo Terry empezando a impacientarse

\- Pero porque no puedes enamorarte ? Hasta cuando vas a cargar con la sombra de esa chica ?

\- No quiero hablar de eso por favor!

\- Es que Terruce , no puedes seguir así! Tienes 24 años! No piensas nunca abrirle tu corazón a nadie?

\- Ese es mi problema Margaret! Y si te has enamorado de mi sera mejor no seguir frecuentandonos , lo lamento, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que me estas pidiendo, solo te haré daño ...- Le dijo Terry molesto

La joven se levanto de la cama con la mirada triste y empezó a vestirse rapidamente , tenia deseos enormes de golpear a aquel arrogante Duque pero sencillamente no podía odiarlo , lo amaba y prefería esas noches de su compañía a no tenerlo en lo absoluto

\- Terruce no te molestes por favor , tu sabes que solo me preocupo por ti y no me gustaría verte tan solo el resto de tu vida ...- Le dijo ella acariciando suavemente el rostro de joven

\- No pierdas cuidado Margaret ...- Dijo el abriendo la puerta de su habitación como señal para que la joven se retirara

Por fin el gran monstruo de acero que llevaba a Candy hacia su destino había arribado al puerto de South Hampton , La muchacha desenbarco junto con Emilia Elroy ,Annie y el señor Marxwell

A unos metros, cuatro enormes y lujosos autos con un escudo muy llamativo esperaban a los recién llegados . cada uno subió a un auto diferente cosa que molesto mucho a Candy ya que no quería separarse de Annie . Así emprendieron el largo Camino desconocido para la rubia. Candy soltó un largo suspiro , sabia que eran últimos minutos de ser ella misma . Como deseaba causar una terrible impresión frente a esos Duques y su hijo, pero no serial leal a ese joven rubio que le había dado todo. Albert no merecía que el linaje y la fortuna de los Andley terminara ... - Pero si tu no eres una Andley de sangre, solo una mercancía para la Tía Abuela para por fin enlazar su apellido con la nobleza ...- Le dijo una voz interna a Candy mientras observaba las calles Londinenses con nostalgia

Pasaron las horas y los lujosos autos arribaron a una enorme propiedad , atravesaron un inmenso bosque llenos de grandes arboles y al final del camino pudieron apreciar un gran castillo con estilo románico , si en si, el lugar era enorme , se podía notar que aquel lugar tenia miles de años y hasta un aire un poco lúgubre.

Un ejercito de personas esperaba a los recien llegados , entre esa pequeña multitud, Candy pudo apreciar a una pareja adulta elegantemente vestida y con porte fino. Esos debian ser sus "futuros suegros" . Por fin el auto se detuvo y un hombre alto y elegante se acerco paraba abrir la puerta del auto de la rubia . Candy salio del auto y aquella elegante mujer se le acerco rapidamente

\- Señorita Andley , bienvenida , Soy la Duquesa de Clay , Ellen Clay ...- Dijo la mujer con aire muy serio

\- Un placer su excelencia , gracias por este recibimiento ...- Respondió Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con una falsa sonrisa , tal cual su maestra de etiqueta le había enseñado.

Pronto se les unió Emilia Elroy y Annie Britter que saludaron cordialmente a la Duquesa ...- Muy bien , déjenme presentarles a mi esposo y finalmente a mi hijo ...- Dijo la Duquesa encaminándose hacia la entrada del castillos donde esperaban dos hombres elegantemente vestido

Candy no era una joven superficial , pero al aproximarse a esos dos hombres pudo notar que el menor de ellos , que debía ser el famoso hijo de los Duques , era muy poco atractivo , cabello rojizo y ondulado , una nariz grande y ligeramente subido de peso . La rubia solo pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire y rogar a los cielos de que se tratara de algún otro familiar . Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas...

\- Señorita Andley , le presento a mi hijo , futuro Duque de Clay , Dereck Clay ...- Presento la mujer muy orgullosa después de haberla presentado previamente al actual Duque

\- Hijo , ella es la Señorita Candice White Andley , única heredera de los Andley y tu posible, futura prometida ...- Dijo la Duquesa con una enorme sonrisa provocando nauseas en el estomago de Candy

\- Mucho gusto Señorita Andley , déjeme decirle que es usted realmente encantadora ...- Dijo Dereck con una sonrisa de lado , muy satisfecho por la belleza de la joven , sin dudas el joven pelirrojo estaba muy contento con la decisión de sus padres.

\- Mucho gusto su excelencia , es usted muy amable ...- Respondió la joven haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por parecer inadvertida por la forma en que Dereck recorría su cuerpo con los ojos.

Las presentaciones formales se llevaron a cabo y las tres mujeres fueron invitadas a adentrarse en el gran castillo , Candy observo que ese lugar era muy antiguo , armaduras por do quier y un olor muy fuerte a cosas guardadas se podía sentir en el aire , cada una fue llevada a sus respectivas habitaciones y paso seguido invitadas a cenar con la familia.

\- Este es nuestro castillo de verano , como saben, nosotros no residimos aquí , tenemos otro precioso castillo como este en Irlanda , por el momento mi esposo esta llevando varios negocios y proyectos con el Duque de Granchester y su real majestad , por eso estamos obligados a pasar una temporada aquí ...- Explico la Duquesa , que no percibió el rostro pálido de Candy al oír aquel famoso y tormentoso apellido.

\- Tengo entendido que el Duque de Granchester falleció hace unos meses ...- Dijo Elroy abanicándose

\- Así es Señora Elroy , fue una terrible noticia para toda Inglaterra, pero ahora su hijo mayor esta llevando el ducado de una forma excelente , se gano rapidamente al soberano rey y al pueblo ...- Explico Ellen

\- En realidad es un joven excepcional , muy inteligente y sobre todo muy joven , es menor que Dereck ...- Agrego el Duque

\- Oh si , Dereck y el Duque de Granchester son buenos amigos , ... - Dijo Ellen orgullosa

Candy miro con ojos de terror a Annie , Dereck le conversaba a la rubia cosas sin sentido que a penas la rubia podía poner atención ...- Debe tratarse del hermanastro de Terry ...- Penso para si misma la joven rubia mientras Annie la miraba con ojos de apoyo.

\- Candice ...- Llamo Emilia Elroy haciendo volver a Candy de sus pensamientos ...- El día de mañana tienes permiso para dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo con su Excelencia.

\- Si por su puesto , estaré encantada , Gracias ...- Respondió Candy haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como símbolo de agradecimiento.

La cena se llevo a cabo plácidamente , tal cual Emilia Elroy había deseado , Candy había mostrado un comportamiento excelente como toda una Duquesa y la anciana no podía estar mas satisfecha

Una vez que Candy por fin pudo estar en la privacidad de su habitación unos pequeños golpes llamaron a su puerta ...- Candy , soy Annie abre...- Se escucho un murmullo . La rubia rapidamente abrió para recibir a su hermana y mejor amiga.

\- Candy ...- Murmuro con tristeza la morena al percatarse que Candy había estado llorando

\- No me gusta nada de esto Annie , solo mira ...- Dijo la joven intentando no hablar muy fuerte ...- Es como el castillo de Dracula , Conocen a los Granchester ... es mas TRABAJAN con los Granchester ... y y ... y Dereck me para viendo como si fuera algo comestible

\- Candy Candy ... tranquila o nos oirán! ...- Dijo Annie en voz baja tomando a la rubia por lo hombros ...- Hey , lo se ... yo también estuve prestando atención ... mañana saldrás con el y podrán conversar , dale una oportunidad , tal vez es muy buena persona

\- Estoy rogándole a Dios que así sea Annie ...- Dijo la joven con los ojos cristalinos ...- Dios mio en que momento me metí en esto? No sabes como quisiera rechazar esto Annie y escaparme de aquí ... no me imagino viviendo en un lugar como este , con esa señora como suegra , pero luego pienso en Albert y es mi única fortaleza para seguir adelante.

\- Vamos Candy ... es muy rápido para que saques conclusiones , intenta ser positiva y dar nuevas oportunidades , tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa

\- Gracias Annie , teniéndote aquí a mi lado me siento muy fuerte! ...- Dijo la joven rubia tomando a su amiga de las manos

\- Tranquila Candy , para eso estoy aquí , ademas te tengo una buena noticia , el día de mañana iré como tu chaperona

\- Ayyy Annie que alegría! ...- Exclamo Candy abalanzándose sobre la morena para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Era la mañana siguiente y Candy se levanto con un peso enorme en el pecho , por nada del mundo deseaba salir con ese chico , pero tenia que seguir los consejos de Annie y darle una oportunidad , tal vez resultaba que Dereck era un buen hombre a pesar de no ser tan agraciado , no importa si no es tan guapo , mientras sea un hombre noble y de buen corazón, yo seria feliz ...- Penso para darse ánimos mientras la mucama la ayudaba a vestirse

Después del desayuno , Candy y Annie estaban listas para dar aquel recorrido por la propiedad , la hora pactada eran las 10 de la mañana pero no había rastro alguno del Joven Duque Irlandés

\- Señoritas , El joven Duque estará con ustedes en unos momentos ...- Dijo uno de los mayordomos haciendo una reverencia como forma de disculpa y cerrando las grandes puertas del comedor tras de si

\- Esto no me gusta , cuando se ha visto que hagan esperar tanto a una dama y siendo un noble? , eso me sorprende ...- Le susurro Candy a Annie con tono molesto

\- Tranquila Candy , tal vez haya tenido dificultades de trabajo ...- Dijo Annie intentando animarla

Después de varios minutos , ya casi siendo las 11:30 de la mañana , el joven Duque hizo presencia en el comedor , traía el rostro ojeroso. pálido y con cara de pocos amigos , se podía apreciar que el joven había sido obligado a levantarse hace a penas unos minutos.

\- Buenos Días ...- Dijo sin mas , mientras una sirvienta le extendía una fuente con su café favorito . ... - Dile a Peter que me traiga analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza ...- Dijo toscamente a la sirvienta mientras sorbía su café . Candy y Annie se miraron estupefactas , sin dudas aquel joven tenia resaca.

No muy lejos de ahí , en un bello y tres veces mas grande palacio de estilo victoriano , Terry había despertado con el peor de los humores. Se sentía culpable por Margaret , definitivamente ya no debía tener aquellos encuentros pasionales con esa joven , la herida sobre aquella joven americana que se había robado su corazón había sido totalmente removida

\- Se excelencia buenos días ...- Saludo Franco al ver al joven bajar las escaleras del gran castillos ...- Le recuerdo que en un par de horas tiene una reunion con el Duque de Clay.

\- Si, gracias Franco ... Margaret ya se fue? ...- Pregunto Terry

\- Si su excelencia , muy temprano esta mañana

\- Bien, gracias... - Concluyo el castaño dirigiéndose al comedor principal para desayunar

\- Así que sigues frecuentando a esa mujerzuela querido hijo? ...- Dijo la horrible voz de Margot a sus espaldas

\- No creo que deba discutir mi intimidad contigo Margot ...- Dijo el joven revisando su correspondencia sin tomarle importancia

\- No es bien visto que un chico de tu clase tenga esa clase "amistades" ... todos sabes que desde que murió su marido , ella se volvió una zorra ... Pero bueno, quien soy yo para decirte que no hacer? ...

\- Margot , no tienes algo productivo que hacer hoy?

\- Oh ! Si que tengo ... Iré a visitar a los Clay , oí rumores de que la misteriosa prometida de Dereck llego el día de ayer ... Dicen que es muy hermosa y muy elegante ... ayyy ojala mi hijastro pudiera conseguir a alguien así , pero no , a el le encantan las mujeres vulgares ... igual que a su padre ...- Dijo Margot con ojos de malicia intentando irritar al castaño

\- Si ... Me imagino que hablas por ti Margot , pero yo tengo mejores gustos que mi padre ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado , poniéndose de pie y retirándose

\- Insolente! ...- Grito la mujer enardecida

Candy estaba realmente decepcionada , el paseo junto con Dereck no había sido malo , pero la joven pudo darse cuenta que aquel muchacho era un egolatra , engreído y presumido , sin dudas le hacia recordar a su nada querido primo Neal Leagan . Dereck se paso toda la tarde presumiendo sus trofeos , sus propiedades , sus viajes y experiencias , muy poco le importaba enterarse de la vida de su futura prometida.

\- Tal vez estaba nervioso , por eso se comporto así ...- Intento explicar Annie , una vez que ambas jóvenes estaban solas en la habitación

\- Me hizo recordar a Neal , esto no me gusta nada Annie ...- Dijo Candy nerviosa ...- Dios mio de que estarán hablando? Ojala que no le haya gustado y que el no quiera casarse ...- rogó Candy , ya que Emilia Elroy , Los Duques y Dereck estaban reunidos en el despacho principal.

Candy caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación , mordiéndose la uñas ante la incertidumbre , esperaba con todas sus ansias que Dereck estuviera decepcionado de ella , o que no le interesara unir lazos , pero los ruegos de la joven rubia no fueron escuchados , al cabo de unos minutos un toque en la puerta la hizo detener su andar.

Emilia Elroy estaba al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción , Candy al toparse con el rostro de la anciana sabia muy bien que no eran buenas noticias ...- Candy has cumplido , El Joven Duque esta complacido, mañana haremos tu presentación formal ante la sociedad ...- Dijo la anciana airosa por su gran logro.

Continuara ...


	5. MAR Y ESMERALDA

*** La Real Casa de Clay se complace en presentar a su futura Integrante y Futura Duquesa**

 **Es usted cordialmente invitado a dicha celebración en el Castillo Ducal a las 7:oo pm hora exacta**

 **Agradecemos contar con su honorable presencia***

Terry leyó y re leyó la invitación , era un hecho , aquella misteriosa joven había sido del agrado de su compañero de equitación , seria que Dereck dejaría de ser un mujeriego incorregible? La chica debía ser realmente muy hermosa para haber logrado que el soltero mas codiciado de Irlanda decidiera comprometerse.

\- Sera la boda del año , el día de ayer fui con las intenciones de toparme con la misteriosa muchacha , pero fue imposible ...- Comento Margot en la mesa del desayuno

\- Pero por que tanto misterio mama? Quien es ella? ...- Pregunto Kathelin la hermanastra menor de Terry

\- Pude averiguar que es una soltera muy demandada en su país , pero que su familia desea unir lazos con la nobleza , creo que es por eso que lo mantienen en reserva , hasta el día de hoy por supuesto ... ya sabes, para no perder la oportunidad por si aparece algún galán , ya saben que Dereck no es nada atractivo ...- Dijo la mujer con un risa burlona

Terry puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario , no le gustaba que su hermana menor recibiera esa clase de ejemplos , sin dudas Margot era una mujer vulgar , resentida y de muy malas intenciones

\- Iras a la fiesta Terry? ...- Pregunto la muchacha dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor

\- Pues claro que ira! Un Granchester no debe faltar a eventos de la nobleza ...- Comento Margot

\- Si Kathelin , claro que asistiré ...- Le respondió Terry con una sonrisa

\- Puedes llevarme contigo? ...- Pregunto la niña de a penas 13 años

\- Kathelin! Aun eres muy joven para asistir a esas fiestas! ...- La regaño su madre

\- Pero estoy asistiendo con mi hermano! ...- Dijo la joven con un puchero ...- O piensas ir con alguien? ...- Pegunto dirigiéndose al castaño

\- No , iré solo con Jacob , pero te prometo que cuando cumplas los 15 te llevare conmigo ...- Respondió el joven tomando su taza de Te Negro

\- Yo también iré con ustedes Terry ...- Dijo Margot un poco ofendida al no verse en los planes de su hijastro

\- Si por su puesto ...- Añadio estirando el diario sin mostrar interés

En el castillo Clay se vivía un ambiente de stress y desesperación . Criados y mucamas corrían por todas partes arreglando el ambiente y detalles por el famoso evento que se llevaria a cabo esa noche. Candy se encontraba sumergida en la bañera de su habitación , no tenia deseos de salir , ni de ver a nadie . La rubia sumergió su cabeza por completo aguantando la respiración en el fondo de aquella tina de porcelana , por un momento la idea de no salir a tomar aire cruzo por su cabeza

\- Dios mio Candice White Andley! ...- Se dijo así misma regañándose por aquel terrible pensamiento y saliendo del agua de golpe ...- Albert , si tu estuvieras aquí , no permitirías nada de esto! ... Albert por favor mándame una señal! ...- Invoco desesperada la joven ante el terrible por venir que la esperaba

Después de unos minutos la joven rubia se encontraba echada en la cama solo envuelta con su bata de baño , realmente se sentía muy triste , atrapada entre la espada y la pared , pensando en que sucesos podrían salvarla de ese destino , un golpe en la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad

\- Candy abre! Soy Annie! ...- Dijo la morena en voz suave

\- Hola Annie , que ocurre? ...- Dijo la rubia extrañada por la mirada rara de su amiga

\- Tengo buenas noticias! George me mando un telegrama! Un embajador esta viajando con un grupo de hombres a rescatar a Archie ,... -Dijo la morena con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Ohh Annie! Que maravilla! Pagaran todo el rescate? Que paso con los Cornwall?

\- Hemos reunido lo suficiente , los papas de Archie , los mios , parte de los Andley y mis joyas ... sera mas que suficiente ...- Dijo Annie rebosante de alegría ...- Y si Dios quiere y todo sale bien el vendrá aquí a Londres antes de los esperado y tal vez podría ayudarte Candy! Si Archie toma a el mando de los Andley , ya no tendrás porque casarte!

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron llenos de ilusión , una nueva esperanza se abría camino en su mente , pero todo dependería si aquellos Duques organizaban la boda para varios meses después

\- Ayyy Annie! Ojala se pueda , seria tan feliz de poder salir de esto!

\- ESO NO SERA POSIBLE ! ...- Fue la fuerte voz de Emilia Elroy a las espaldas de ambas jovenes

\- Tía Abuela! Estuvo escuchado nuestra conversacion? ...- Dijo molesta Candy

\- Todo lo que te relacione Candy es de mi incumbencia ...- Dijo la mujer molesta

\- Tia Abuela , por favor , si Archibald volviera yo ...

\- Si Archie regresa ,sera una bendición para todos , tal vez podría tomar los negocios de la familia , pero tu responsabilidad Candy , para con esta familia es dar al futuro heredero de los Andley , recuerda que Archie es un Cornwall antes que todo!

\- Yo no soy una Andley de sangre Tía Abuela! A mi me adoptaron! No lo olvide! Por lo menos Archie si tiene sangre de los Andley en sus venas!

\- Basta Candy! No seas malcriada! Eres una Andley en términos legales! y no se discuta mas! Lo principal en estos momentos es rescatar el futuro de la familia y tu lo único que haces es quejarte después de todo lo que mi querido William hizo por ti! Albert hasta nos descuido a nosotros por estar mas al pendiente de ti! A caso ya lo olvidaste Candy?

\- Tia Abuela , se lo suplico , no deseo casarme con Dereck! El no es ...

\- Silencio Candy! Eso no lo decides tu! ... y no intentes escapar o comportarte vergonzosamente por que hay un contrato de por medio y si haces algo que cancele el compromiso destruirás la fortuna de los Andley! Annie , ve a alistar tus cosas , nos hospedaremos en el Savoy , Los Leagan ya están aquí y quiero estar con ellos en un lugar mas intimo . Por su puesto Candy tu te quedaras aquí! Es costumbre que la futura pretendiente se quede con su futura familia! En un par de horas vendrán a arreglarte , así que te quiero con buena cara esta bien?

Candy había quedado muda , todo estaba hecho , no tenia escapatoria alguna , solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar todo lo que esa cruel anciana había planeado para ella solamente para el beneficio de su apellido y su imagen ante la sociedad

\- Bien! Ahora me voy , Annie ve a empacar ...- Dijo Elroy dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron solas sin decir nada , Annie con un nudo en el pecho por todo lo que la cruel mujer le había dicho a su amiga y hermana ...- Candy! No lo hagas!...- Dijo de pronto la morena con valentia

\- Que estas hablando Annie? No oíste todo lo que dijo esa vil mujer? Soy un negocio para ella!

\- Candy! No lo hagas! Albert preferiría quebrar a que te sacrificaras así! El era el ser mas noble sobre la tierra y solo quería tu felicidad!

\- Annie date cuenta! No es tan sencillo como lo dices ... si yo hago algo así ... sufrirán muchas personas , empezando por ti , Archie , Los Cornwall , George y miles de familias que dependen de los trabajos que les dan los Andley

\- Bueno ...- Dijo resignada la morena ante las palabras de su amiga ...- Piénsalo bien Candy , mientras ese compromiso no sea anunciado ante los reyes estas a tiempo ...- Dijo Annie dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y retirándose de la habitación

Pasaron las horas y un ejercito de mujeres ayudaron a la joven rubia a vestirle , maquillarla , peinarla y dejarla lista como toda una futura duquesa , un maravillos vestido largo color plata ceñido a su cuerpo sin mangas había sido la elección de la tía Abuela , un perfecto vestido de diseñador con cristales y corte sirena , un peinado ligeramente recogido ligeramente alto y una diadema pequeña del color del vestido.

\- Usted esta perfecta Señorita Andley , yo la acompañare hasta la recepción y la dejare en compañía del Joven Duque ...- Dijo el señor Marxwell que supervisaba todos los movimientos de los Andley y no se cometiera error alguno.

Aquel gran salón de fiestas ya estaba colmado de varios asistentes , curiosos por saber quien seria la futura Condesa de Clay, La fiesta era magnifica , grandes candelabros , flores hermosas , vajillas de plata y mozos sirviendo champagne del mas fino, vestidos implacablemente de blanco.

Candy estaba extremadamente nerviosa , seria presentada ante toda aquella multitud. Dereck estaba con cara de aburrimiento esperando en la escalera principal , sin poder moverse , conversar con sus amistades o poder beber , pues el protocolo pedía que el esperara hasta las 7 de la noche hasta que su futura prometida fuera llevada ante el y la presentara formalmente.

\- Listo Señorita Andley , ya es hora ...- Dijo Marxwell dando su brazo a la joven para encaminarla hacia Dereck

Candy simplemente se dejo llevar , haría todo lo posible por ser positiva ante tal situación , era por Albert , era por las miles de familias que trabajaban para los Andley , por Annie , por el rescate de Archie , por la memoria de Anthony, de Stear , por dar orgullo a sus madres , todo eso y mas se repetía en la mente mientras se aproximaba a Dereck que la esperaba con ojos de deseo. El joven tomo su mano y se dirigió al publico que los observaban con bocas abiertas bajo las grandes escaleras

\- Buenas noches familia y amigos! Es todo un honor para mi presentarles oficialmente a mi futura prometida , La señorita Candice White Andley ...- Dijo Dereck enaltecido por mostrar a tan bella mujer frente a sus amigos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento , paso seguido tomada del brazo de Dereck bajaron juntos las escaleras mientras la música del salón empezaba a tocar la primeras melodías de la noche. A penas Candy llego a poner sus pies en el suelo muchas personas se acercaron para ser presentados ante la joven . Candy educadamente saludo y sonrió ante cada asistente , mujeres de la nobleza , familiares , ancianos curiosos, ministros , embajadores y demás fueron presentados ante la rubia

Candy tenia el corazón al tope , sabia que en cualquier momento se toparía con el Duque de Granchester , la sola idea de toparse con el hermanastro de Terry le hacia palpitar el corazón estruendosamente , por mas que no fuera el , por lo menos era como tenerlo un poco cerca.

Paso casi una hora y la rubia se resigno a que no conocería al hermano de Terry , tal vez no había podido asistir , ser el tercero en linea al trono de Inglaterra debía ser muy demandante, pensó sosteniendo su copa de champagne mientras Dereck conversaba con unos amigos y ella estaba a su lado en completo silencio.

De pronto la voz de presentador en la puerta hizo un llamado a los presentes ...- Su Excelencia , El Duque de Granchester...- Dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y vibrante haciendo que el corazón de Candy diera un salto en su pecho

\- Oh Ahí esta! Es tan guapo! ...- Dijo una de las amigas de Dereck mordiéndose el labio

Candy no se atrevía a voltear , un dolor en el pecho se había hecho presente y una electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo , la joven se dio valor, no entendía porque tenia esas sensaciones , volteo y pudo divisar a un montón de invitados que se apiñaban en saludar a alguien, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de saludar y estrechar la mano del hombre mas importante de Inglaterra después del Rey

Las personas se fueron disipando y como un rayo , como una gran ola de mar , Una gran fuerza llamada realidad estallo en los rostros de ambos jóvenes que dejaron de respirar al momento que sus ojos se miraron directamente.

Ahí estaba el , con esos ojos color del mar, mas guapo que antes , mas alto , mas fuerte , con grandes y anchos hombros vestido con un elegante frac negro perfectamente ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo , sin poder respirar , sin poder moverse , observándola , reconociéndola , intentando encajar sus ideas y pensamientos. Maldiciendo y rogando al mismo tiempo que no fuera ella la joven americana de la que tanto se hablaba.

Ahí estaba ella , con esas verdes esmeraldas que lo habían hechizado desde la primera ves que la vio , con esas pequeñas pecas que estaban por desaparecer , mas hermosa , un poco mas alta , con un cuerpo perfecto y una cintura pequeña , toda una perfecta mujer , mirándolo con ojos grandes , con la boca ligeramente abierta , seguramente haciéndose tantas preguntas.

\- Hey Terruce! Por fin llegas! Gran forma de hacer tu entrada eh? ...- Saludo Dereck encaminándose hacia Terry que seguía con el rostro serio e inmóvil

\- Hola Dereck , perdóname por llegar tarde , tenia asuntos que atender ...- Respondió Terry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que nada lo perturbaba

\- Ven! Déjame presentarte a mi prometida ...- Dijo Dereck volteándose para llevarlo hasta donde Candy que seguía inmóvil sin quitar la mirada de ambos

\- Candice , el es Terruce , Duque de Granchester, Terruce ella es la señorita Candice White Andley , mi futura prometida...- Presento el joven a penas se hubieran acercado a ella

Candy no podía hablar , no podía tomar la respiración nuevamente ,no podía siquiera moverse, ahí estaba Terry frente a ella , imponente con su casi metro noventa , con ese perfume delicioso que seguía usando desde que lo había conocido.

\- Un placer conocerla Señorita Andley ...- Se apresuro Terry tomando la mano de la joven para depositar un beso haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se electrizara ante su toque

Candy sintió un fuerte decepción al ver que Terry fingía no conocerla , eso la hizo aterrizar de inmediato y aparentar que nada ocurría ...- El placer es todo mio su excelencia ...- Respondió ella con voz suave , con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Terry se quedo atónito , quien era ella? y que había hecho con aquella niña pecosa que amaba escalar arboles y rompía todas la reglas? Pero que estupidez preguntarse eso después de tantos años , era perfectamente obvio que Candy había sido preparada para todo esto.

\- Los felicito por su compromiso ...- Dijo entonces el castaño con ojos muy fríos

\- Bueno aun no lo hemos hecho oficial , ya sabes que eso tiene que ser frente a los Reyes ...- Dijo Dereck muy tranquilo

\- Si claro ...- Dijo Terry mirando a la rubia que no dejaba de observar la copa que tenia entre sus manos

\- Vino la Duquesa contigo? ...- Pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que Candy sintiera su corazón astillarse de dolor

\- Si ... Respondió Terry mirando la expresión de Candy y después dirigiéndose a su amigo ...- Esta por ahí saludando a sus amigas , ya sabes como es ella ...

\- Terruce perdóname un instante , ahí esta el ministro que quiere que le presente a mi padre , puedo pedirte que acompañes a Candice un momento por favor? ...- Pregunto el pelirrojo muy distraído , sin percatarse de la cara de horror de la rubia.

\- Sera un placer ...- Respondió el castaño sin inmutarse

La vida siempre trae consigo sucesos inesperados , así como suele ponernos en situaciones malas o favorables , también puede ponernos en situaciones extrañas e incomodas . Y esta no fue la excepción para aquellos jóvenes , que al quedarse solos y en completo silencio , una canción muy conocida por ambos empezó a ser tocada por aquella banda.

\- Señorita Andley , me consederia el honor de esta baile? ...- Pregunto el castaño impulsado por una imagen de un prado verde y una joven rubia con el traje de Julieta

Antes de que Candy pudiera dar respuesta alguna , Terry le quito la copa de la manos dejándola en la fuente de un mozo que se encontraba al pendiente de los jóvenes y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la pista de baile.

La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada mientras Terry rodeaba su cintura y ella colocaba delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro , el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y su pecho se lleno de aire ante tal contacto , ella no sentía sus piernas al sentir su mano en la suya , así tan unidos, con los corazones tan cerca empezaron a bailar al compás de esa hermosa canción . El baile era ligero y alegre pero aquella pareja baila muy junta como si se tratara de una balada romántica . Algunas miradas se posaron en ellos , Annie tenia una mano cubriendo su boca al darse cuenta con quien bailaba con su amiga , rezando internamente por que Elroy no se diera cuenta , por que aquel castaño no hiciera algo indebido delante de todos

\- No puede ser ...- Dijo una voz femenina al lado de Annie ...- Esto es inaudito! ...- Dijo Eliza Leagan al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía

\- Eliza por favor! Solo son amigos que acaban de reencontrarse , Terry lo hace por cortesía!...- Defendió Annie a la pareja

\- Si claro ... Los amigos no bailan así de juntos Annie

\- Pues tu eres la única que piensa así , Ya estamos grandes para estas tonterías Eliza , superalo! ...- La regaño Annie que ya no le temía a esa pelirroja frustrada y alejándose de ella

La canción termino y Terry la invito a salir de pista de baile sin decirle nada , llevo a la rubia del brazo hasta donde se encontraba Dereck conversando con una chica amenamente . Terry no pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo con odio

\- Aquí estas Dereck ...- Dijo con voz fría

\- Oh gracias Terruce , perdóname Candice me distraje un poco ...- Dijo el pelirrojo ...- Candice ella es Graciela amiga de la familia

\- Mucho gusto Señorita Andley ...- Saludo la joven observando a la joven rubia de arriba abajo ...- Su excelencia que gusto verlo

\- Hola Graciela ...- Saludo Terry con molestia al ser observado atrevidamente por la joven

\- Dereck aquí estas! Que gusto verte y poder felicitarte y por fin poder conocer a tu prometida ...- Fue la intromisión de Margot Granchester

\- Señorita Andley , le presento a la Duquesa de Granchester , mi madrastra Margot Grachester ...- Presento Terry observando un destello en los ojos de Candy

\- Un placer conocerla Señorita Andley , es usted realmente toda una belleza ...- Dijo Margot estirando la mano de Candy

\- El placer es todo mio , es usted muy amable ...- Respondió la rubia haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

\- Los felicito por el compromiso. Ves Terry? Así como Dereck, ojala algún día puedas comprometerte con una Señorita así de hermosa y Elegante ...- Hablo Margot que no perdía oportunidad para molestar al castaño . La mejillas de Candy se pusieron rojas al oír las palabras de aquella mujer , pero sintiéndose reconfortada a la vez que comprendía que Terry no estaba casado ni comprometido.

\- Margot porque no vas a la mesa de aperitivos? , comer es lo mejor que sabes hacer ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado

Candy tosió con delicadeza ante ese comentario haciendo un esfuerzo por ahogar una risa , lo que paso desapercibido para todos menos para Terry que no pudo evitar sentir ternura al divisar una ligera diversión en la rubia

\- Ayyy mi querido Hijastro , siempre tan cortés ...- Respondió la mujer roja de ira pero sin poder responder como quisiera, ya que estaba en publico y el era el Duque de Granchester...- Bueno los dejo para que platiquen a gusto , un placer conocerte querida , con permiso ...- Finalizo Margot retirándose de ahí muy avergonzada

\- Tu y madrastra son tal para cual ...- Dijo Dereck ahogando una risa

\- Cierra la boca ...- Respondió el castaño con la mirada relajada y el corazón de Candy se estremeció al verlo tan divertido haciéndole recordar a cuando eran unos adolescentes

\- Pero en serio Terruce , cuando piensas sentar cabeza? Ya estas pasándote la edad para casarte ...- Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo en aprietos a Terry

\- Bueno yo ...

\- Su excelencia , disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero necesito conversar con usted de algo muy importante ...- Intervino un anciano salvando al castaño de esa interrogante

\- Con permiso...- Se excuso Terry alejándose de ellos

Candy por fin pudo respirar normalmente , sentía que la sangre le regresaba al resto del cuerpo y que su lengua se separaba de su paladar , sin pensarlo tomo una copa de champagne de una de las fuentes de los mozos , necesitaba algo de alcohol para calmar los nervios

A los minutos Candy pudo distinguir que Terry ya no estaba platicando con el anciano y que una joven rubia muy atractiva se le acercaba y saludaba con mucha familiaridad , Candy sintió el piso abrirse bajo sus pies , seguramente ella debía ser su novia ...- Penso con tristeza

\- Como la estas pasando Terruce ? Estuve buscándote por todos lados ...- Dijo Margaret ...- Ya conociste a la prometida de Dereck ?

\- Si ...- Dijo a secas sin mirarla

\- Ayy me llevas a conocerla? No tuve la oportunidad ...- Pidió con una sonrisa a pesar del negro humor del castaño

\- Margaret , no me molestes quieres? ...- Respondió Terry muy molesto

\- Pero que sucede contigo? Estamos en una fiesta por Dios , por lo menos serias tan amable de decirme donde están para saludarlos?

Terry solo se quedo en silencio bebiendo de su vaso de Whisky y mirando a un punto rubio fijamente , Margaret miro hacia la dirección que estaba mirando el castaño y pudo divisar a Dereck acompañado de una hermosa rubia de grandes ojos verdes , Margaret se quedo observando a la joven Americana por unos momentos y lo relaciono con el terrible humor de Terry

\- Es ella verdad? ...- Le pregunto la joven al castaño que no dejaba de observar a la chica americana . Terry no respondió solo se limito a dar otro gran sorbo a su vaso de Whisky...- Oh Santo Dios , si es ella !

\- Margaret cállate por favor ...- La regaño en voz baja

\- Y que piensas hacer? Vas a dejar que se case con Dereck?

\- Margaret Basta!

\- No Terruce! La vida te la esta poniendo en frente nuevamente y tu no piensas hacer nada?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia ...

\- Si lo es! Porque a pesar de que tu seas malo conmigo , yo si te quiero y la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz esta ahí frente a tus ojos!

Candy estaba con el corazón roto al ver como aquella rubia le hablaba tan cerca , nunca había visto mujer alguna que tuviera esa familiaridad con el castaño , Candy sentía que el aire le faltaba y que la situación era insoportable

\- Dereck , necesito salir un momento a tomar aire , me estoy sofocando aquí ...- Dijo al rubia entonces,observando que Dereck ponía cara de molestia pues le encantaba estar entre la gente , bebiendo y divirtiéndose ...- No te preocupes , iré sola , regreso en un momento ...- Se apresuro en decir

\- Esta bien , pero no te demores ...- Dijo el pelirrojo regresando a su platica con Graciela y otro chico mas que se les había unido

Candy camino rapidamente entre la multitud y salio por una puerta que daba a un balcón y este tenia unas escalera que daba al enorme jardín , la joven camino hasta el barandal de piedra y se apoyo ahí para respirar profundamente , lleno sus pulmones de aire , intentando mantener la calma y aliviar su corazón. Para su suerte Emilia Elroy estaba tan distraída con la Duquesa que no había estado al pendiente de ella

La rubia bajo por las escaleras y se encamino hacia una banca en el jardín , se sentó en ella y miro al cielo estrellado , cerro los ojos intentando no derramar lagrima alguna que amenazaba con salir. Así estuvo por unos segundos , haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarse y ser fuerte para volver a ingresar a ese salón lleno de la burocracia y gente falsa cuando una voz la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

\- Que haces aquí sola?

Continuara ...

Chicassss les dejo este capitulo para que se coman la uñas jajaja y para que pasen un buen fin de semana y un bello día de la madres a la mamis que me leen!

Como ven este fic es distinto a los que he escrito , es un Terry resentido y una Candy necia! (Ya tocaba un fic así no me odien)

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews!

Querida Vialsi: Terry solo esta con una zorra jajaja tranquila no es mujeriego (alguna bruja tenia que haber)

Gracias y Gracias

Besos a todas =)


	6. RECLAMOS

\- Que haces aquí sola? ...- Dijo esa gruesa voz a solo unos metros de ella

\- Que es lo que quieres Neal? No estoy de humor para escucharte ...- respondió agresivamente

\- Vaya ... si que el encuentro con Granchester te afecto mucho eh Candy? Que ironía , el hijo rebelde , que abandono su apellido aristocrático , ahora es el Duque mas importante de toda Inglaterra y tu te comprometes con uno de sus mejores amigos

\- Vete Neal! Deja ya de molestarme! Lo que me afecta es que exista gente tan malvada!

\- Vamos Candy yo solo vine a hacerte compañía , temo que quieras hacerte daño ...- Dijo el moreno burlonamente con una fría sonrisa

\- Creo que la dama te ha pedido que te retires ...- Dijo una voz que hizo que todos los diminutos vellos del cuerpo de Candy se erizaran

Neal volteo rapidamente topándose con aquel atractivo y alto hombre que lo observaba con ojos fríos y amenazantes ...- Vaya , ya me imaginaba que vendrías a buscarla ... o tal ves habían acordado encontrarse aquí mientras bailaban tan juntos no es así? ...- Pregunto Neal descaradamente

Terry solo lo observo y Neal sonriente esperaba ver al castaño perder el control como solía hacerlo cuando era un adolescente . Terry sonrió de lado y relajo los hombros para sorpresa de los presentes ...- Neal , te sugiero que tengas mucho cuidado en como te diriges a mi o a Candy o pondré tu trasero de regreso a América en menos de una hora...- Dijo Terry muy calmado

Neal pestañeo varias veces , mientras su pequeña mente procesaba la información. Era cierto, ahora su ex compañero de clases ya no era mas solo un chico, hijo de alguien importante , ahora era un hombre muy poderoso que podría meterlo hasta preso si le faltaba el respeto.

\- Con permiso ...- Dijo molesto y dándose la vuelta para retirarse ante la mirada atónita de Candy

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la atmósfera , el corazón de Candy golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, mientras la intensa mirada azul de Terry se cruzaba con la de ella nuevamente , pero esta vez a solas y en la oscuridad de la noche

\- Candy yo ...- Intento hablar el castaño pero callo de pronto ante esos grandes ojos esmeralda , no podía evitarlo , ella aun tenia ese efecto tan poderoso sobre el

\- Candy? Ah! Ahora si, Su Excelencia recuerda quien soy ...- Dijo ella con molestia dejando al castaño perplejo

\- Lo siento Candy , pero no es buena idea que Dereck sepa que su prometida fue mi ex novia

\- Jajaja ... vamos Terruce , no tenias que decir que yo era tu ex "novia" bastaba con decir que habíamos estudiado en el mismo colegio no es así?

Terry se quedo en silencio , ella tenia razón , porque había llevado la situación tan dramáticamente? En cambio ella mostraba una actitud fría y hasta molesta

\- Si, tienes razón ... Yo solo querida darte mi pésame por lo de Albert , en verdad lo siento mucho , era un gran amigo ...

Candy bajo la mirada , mientras apretaba sutilmente la faldas de su plateado vestido intentando no llorar , Ella ya había recibido en varias ocasiones el pésame de muchas personas, pero que el lo dijera , era tan distinto, un gran impulso por correr a sus brazos y rogarle que la protegiera se agolpaba en su pecho.

\- Lo siento Terry , perdóname por hablarte así , esta situación no es nada fácil para mi ...- Dijo la rubia limpiando rapidamente una lagrima que había escapado

Aquella sencilla frase y su nombre en sus labios derritieron las murallas que Terry había construido , deseaba tanto abrazarla en ese momento , ella se veía tan frágil y tan pequeña

\- Te lo están exigiendo verdad Candy? ...- Pregunto el con voz suave y con temor

\- Candy! Aquí estabas! Muchacha por que ? ...- Oh su Excelencia , discúlpeme ... Candy querida , Dereck te esta buscando , me harías el honor de entrar por favor? ...- Fue el brusco a tranquilo llamado de Elroy al encontrar a la pareja a solas en el jardín

\- Si tía abuela , perdóneme ...- Respondió Candy poniéndose de pie y pasando de largo dejando atrás a ese castaño que la observaba confundido

\- Buenas noches su Excelencia ...- Dijo Elroy a Terry con mirada seria y retirándose

Candy caminaba rapidamente , no deseaba por nada del mundo oír la reprimenda de la anciana y mucho menos seguir pensando en aquella corta y tortuosa conversacion con Terry

\- Candy espera! ...- Dijo Elroy detrás de ella , reteniendola a pocos metros del ingreso a la fiesta ...- En que estabas pensando niña? Como osas a estar a solas con un hombre en el jardín y en la noche?

\- Tía abuela, El Duque de Granchester y yo estudiamos en el San Pablo , eramos amigos ...

\- Así sea el mismo Rey de Inglaterra , No puedes estar a solas con un hombre que no sea tu esposo! Son principios básicos de una dama! ... - Regaño la mujer indignada

Candy solo se limito a verla , no quería sentirlo , pero llegaba a odiarla , manipulaba su vida , hacia y desasía lo que quería , a caso alguna vez estuvo de acuerdo con su adopción? Siempre la desprecio , aunque cambio un poco al enterarse de los cuidados que le había dado Candy a Albert cuando perdió la memoria . Candy no se reconocía , cuando ella había dejado que controlaran su vida? Si siempre había sido de espíritu libre? . Candy solo le dio la espalda y entro al gran salón , a lo lejos pudo ver a Dereck , calmado y muy divertido con su grupo de amigos ...- Buscándome... , si claro , vamos Candy solo unas horas mas ...- Penso para si misma mientras se acercaba a aquel grupo con una falsa sonrisa

\- Oh querida , aquí estas ...- Dijo el pelirrojo con ojos atrevidos y orgulloso de mostrar a Candy ante sus amigos varones ...- Les presento a mi prometida ...- Dijo con las palabras arrastradas , símbolo de estar un poco bebido y besando la mano de la joven .

Candy solo sintió asco por la forma en que Dereck y sus amigos le recorrían el cuerpo con ojos pervertidos , la joven miro hacia otro lado y sus ojos volvieron a chocar por tercera vez con esa mirada azul que la observaba desde lejos . Terry la observo por un par de segundos , con deseos de hundir sus puños en los rostros de aquellos pervertidos , pero solo pudo limitarse a respirar profundamente y retirarse de aquella celebración que estaba acabando con el ultimo vestigio de cordura.

La fiesta termino y para suerte de la rubia, la Tia abuela la obligo a acostarse temprano y abandonar las ultimas horas de la celebración . Dereck ya era un patético ebrio que no se detendría en beber hasta el alba y Candy pudo alejarse de todo ese escándalo en la privacidad de su habitacion.

Una vez bañada y vestida , se percato que Annie junto con la Tia Abuela ya habían partido a instalarse al hotel Savoy , Candy no pudo evitar llorar aun mas , que cruel era la vida con ella , no sola la forzaba a un matrimonio con un hombre egoísta y que solo la deseaba físicamente , también le ponía a Terry su único y verdadero amor frente a sus ojos ...- Te lo están exigiendo verdad Candy? ...- Fue la frase con esa grave voz que paso por su mente en esos momento ...- Si Terry! Mi amor, por favor! Ayúdame! No lo permitas! ...- Fueron las frases que se quedaron estancadas en su garganta y que solo pudo reprimir en el pecho

Con un gran dolor en el pecho y un fuerte dolor de cabeza , el llanto la venció , llevándola por fin a los brazos de Morfeo , mientras terribles pesadillas se hicieron presentes mientras dormía.

No muy lejos de ahí , en el castillo de los Granchester , aquel joven Duque llegaba hecho un tornado de emociones , furioso por que la vida los hubiera puesto en ese horrible camino , triste porque sabia que ella estaba sufriendo y enamorado , mas enamorado que nunca , se odiaba así mismo por no poder dejar de sentir esos poderosos sentimientos ...- Por que? Que me has hecho? Basto solo una mirada tuya , solo una mirada para desarmar todo lo que había construido contra ti ...- Penso mientras lleno de ira por la situación y por el rostro de perversión de Dereck lanzaba su vaso de escoces al fuego de su chimenea ...- Tenia que ser tan estúpido y pedirle que bailara conmigo , justo esa canción , Bravo Terry , no has podido quedar mejor como el pobre amante insufrible...- Siguió procesando en su mente mientras una risa de auto compasión invadió su rostro.

Habia llegado la mañana y con ella la fuerte depresion que atormentaba a Candy , con ojos hinchados por el llanto y acompañado de grandes ojeras , fue bañada y vestida por las mucamas, que clase de sonrisa mostraría para compartir la mesa del desayuno con aquellas personas? Seguro Dereck no los acompañaría por la gran resaca que debería tener en esos momentos. Una tranquilidad invadió su adolorido corazón ...- Ojala no tenga que cruzarmelo en todo el día ...- Rogo , debido a que aun se sentía ofendida por la forma en que el pelirrojo la había observado libidinosamente junto con sus amigos.

\- Es increíble ... que desfachatez de su parte! ...- Exclamo Emilia Elroy al enterarse los por menores de la noche anterior

\- Ellos fueron novios en el San Pablo Tia , Candy fue expulsada previamente del colegio por que los encontraron juntos en el establo por la noche y Terruce con sus influencias convenció a las madres para que no la echaran y el tomo su lugar.

\- Tia abuela , eso es serio , esta segura de querer casar a Candy con el Duque Clay? Que tal si ella ya no es doncella? ...- Pregunto Sarah

\- Basta! No digas atrocidades Sarah! , no soy tonta , claro que tuve mis sospechas de que tal vez esa niña hubiera cometido actos impuros , antes de comprometerla con los Duques hice que hiciera una visita medica . Lo único que debe importarnos ahora es que Candy y el Duque de Granchester no se frecuenten , temo que ese joven eche todos nuestros planes a perder

\- Usted tiene demasiadas consideraciones con Candy ,Tia, Ella solo trajo problemas a la familia y usted la compensa con casarla con un noble.

\- Esa niña tiene que devolver en algo todas las complicaciones que ha traido a esta familia , el matrimonio con el Duque de Clay es altamente beneficiosos para nosotros.

\- Pero usted sabe muy bien que Dereck Clay , tiene una pésima reputación , dicen que a parte de beber demasiado y ser mujeriego también consume hasta opio ... no le importan lo que pueda ocurrirle a Candy a merced de ese vil joven? ...- Pregunto Sarah un poco consternada pues si se tratara de Eliza sufriría mucho uniéndola a un hombre así.

\- Ya se los he dicho , Candy le debe mucho a esta familia , La vida de Anthony , Stear ... y hasta me robo preciado tiempo con William ... me es indiferente lo que ocurra en su matrimonio.

\- Su Excelencia , esto es muy complicado , tendrá varios reclamos de parte del registro civil , la iglesia ... hasta podría llegar a oídos del Rey ...- Le decía Franco al castaño que había dado la orden de generar una nueva ley para Inglaterra , Escocia e Irlanda

\- No te preocupes Franco , con el soberano me entiendo perfectamente , el ministro de justicia ya aprobó mi petición , solo hazte cargo de hacerla publica en todos los diarios del país , la nueva ley se regirá a partir de mañana.

\- Como usted diga , recuerde que el Duque de Clay lo espera en una hora ...- Dijo Franco preocupado

\- Si , Gracias , da la orden para que alisten mi auto.

Como era de esperarse , Candy tomo el desayuno solamente con su futura familia politica , Dereck tenia el peor dolor de cabeza y el peor de los humores , por lo cual el joven Duque dio la orden de no ser molestado.

\- Candice , mañana iremos junto con la Señor Elroy , La Señora Leagan y su hija a ver el tema de tu vestido , ah! Junto con la Señorita Britter también , por su puesto ...- Dijo la Duquesa después de haber terminado los alimentos

\- Esta bien Señora Ellen , gracias.

\- Ahora mas tarde iremos a ver al florista , tengo unos asuntos que atender ahora , no te molesta si te dejo un momento sola verdad?

\- Para nada , no se preocupe , aprovechare en dar un paseo en su bello jardín

\- Muy bien querida , hasta luego ...- Dijo la mujer despidiéndose y retirándose junto a su chófer

Terry estaba perfectamente vestido y listo para tener su reunion en el castillo Clay , fue llevado hasta allí por su chófer e ingreso rapidamente, fue atendido con todo el honor y protocolo que se acostumbraba

\- Su Excelencia , El Duque de Clay esta atendiendo un asunto , dice que le tomara unos minutos y ruega si puede esperarlo un momento ...- Dijo el mayordomo

\- Si, por supuesto , yo me adelante en venir , no pierda cuidado .,... - Contesto el castaño tranquilamente

Terry decidió no sentarse en aquella gran y lúgubre sala , necesitaba un poco de aire fresco , ya que el aroma de ese castillo no era muy agradable y hasta causaba un poco de mareos . Así se encamino lentamente hacia la salida del gran y bello jardín.

Era una mañana radiante , el sol estaba en lo mas alto , un cielo perfectamente celeste y brillante cubría la ciudad de Londres , Así el joven castaño salio al verde exterior y lleno sus pulmones de aire , camino relajadamente con las manos en sus bolsillos , estar en la naturaleza lo ayudaba a pensar con mayor tranquilidad de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Se rio de si mismo al entender la gran locura que había hecho esa mañana , la cantidad de influencias que había movido y a la cantidad de personas que había hecho trabajar para que en cuestión de un par de horas se hubiera legalizado una nueva ley .

* Todo aquel individuo de nacionalidad extranjera que desee contraer matrimonio en las Islas Británicas , (Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda) deberá contar con su partida de nacimiento original y legalizada por un notario de su país de procedencia*

Terry sabia a la perfección , que varios reclamos vendrían de parte del pueblo, sabia también que los Andley lanzarían el grito al cielo pues aquella joven rubia no contaba con una partida de nacimiento 100% real , que seria muy probable que tendrían que hacer varios papeleos para que el registro civil Británico aprobara la autenticidad , sabia que no podía evitar esa boda con aquellas leyes , pero por lo menos ganaría tiempo ... Tiempo? Tiempo para que? , Eres tan estúpido de guardar la esperanza de que ella siga queriéndote ... le dijo una voz interna mientras seguía caminando por aquellos grandes pinos ...- Tal vez con esto podría liberarla de ese compromiso y regrese a América , así no tendría que sufrir toda mi miserable vida viéndola en los brazos de otro ... Sobre todo ... seria libre , para casarse con alguien que si ame ...- Siguió pensando mientras sentía a su corazón estrujarse de dolor ante esos pensamientos.

Se detuvo para observar una gran escultura de agua , miraba a los pájaros bañarse enérgicamente en ella , levanto la mirada y su corazón de detuvo por unos segundos , el resplandor de un vestido rosa y una cabellera rubia y larga penetraron sus ojos...- No puede ser ...- Se dijo en su mente , mientras su cuerpo y sus piernas lo traicionaban moviéndose por si mismas y encaminandolo hacia aquella visión

Ahí estaba ella nuevamente , vestida con un bello vestido rosa de gasa largo hasta el suelo y su cabellera suelta volando con el aire de esa mañana , era una visión , sentada en un blanca banca de cemento con la mirada mas triste que le había visto jamás , así se siguió acercando , con temor de hacer algún ruido y quebrar aquella quietud , solo quería verla mas de cerca

\- Terry! ...- Exclamo la joven al levantar el rostro y verlo de pie frente a ella ...- Que haces aquí? ...- Pregunto rapidamente a la defensiva

\- Dando un paseo , tengo una reunion con el Duque ... Tu que haces aquí? Y sola? Tu familia a caso no esta en el Savoy?

\- Si , yo me tengo que hospedar aquí ... así lo dicta la tradición de los Clay ...- Dijo ella con la mirad en el suelo y levantándose

\- mmm que conveniente ...- Murmuro Terry con molestia , pues sabia que eso solo había sido puro capricho de Dereck

\- Bueno , fue un gusto verte , me voy ...- Dijo de pronto la rubia con intenciones de irse pero su brazo fue detenido por la mano de Terry

\- Espera Candy ... - Dijo el con voz temblorosa , el solo rozar su piel mandaba choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo

\- Terry no debemos estar a solas ...- Dijo ella sin poder evitar que las lagrimas la traicionaran

\- Pues yo necesito hablar contigo! ...- Le reclamo el castaño , abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente al notar que ella lloraba ...- Te están obligando a casarte con Dereck no es así?

\- No! Lo hago por que es mi responsabilidad como una Andley

\- Entregándote a un hombre que no amas? ...- Pregunto Terry apretando los dientes

\- Pero quien te crees para venir a cuestionarme ? No se nada de ti hace mas de 4 años y ahora vienes a inmiscuirte en mi vida? YO debería preguntarte que haces siendo el Duque de Granchester y no actor en Broadway? Por que nunca me escribiste después de la muerte de Susana? Tan mal recuerdo era yo para ti?

\- Y por que no hiciste eso tu? No pensaste que yo debía llevar un luto? ... Ahh! si se muy bien por que razón no me escribiste ... por que era un pobre ebrio acabado no es así?

\- De que estas halando?

\- Tu lo sabes perfectamente Candy! Me diste la espalda por segunda vez! Pero no te culpo , que iba a juntarse una dama de sociedad como tu con un lastre ebrio y fracasado como yo , solo había que olvidarlo y seguir con tu perfecta vida ...- Dijo Terry ofuscado por el recuerdo y tomándola por lo hombros acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro

\- Basta! ...- Dijo ella liberándose de su agarre rapidamente ...- Cállate! No te atrevas a suponer cosas que no sabes! No te lo permito ...- Grito la rubia llorando amargamente

\- Por que ? Por que te duele que diga la verdad? ... Si Candy , Candy la bondadosa que ayuda a todos , que sacrifica su vida por su acaudalada familia , pero no se acerco al lastre de Terry Granchester esa noche

\- Como puedes ? Como puedes decirme algo así Terry? Tu no sabes como estaba sufriendo en ese entonces , como he sufrido todos esos años y sigo sufriendo hasta este momento!

\- Pues de nada te sirve seguir sufriendo Candy! Ya que parece que tienes bien decidido tu futuro al lado de Dereck! Si es así por que pasarla mal? a parte de los millones que le caerán a tu familia!

\- Estoy sufriendo por no seguir en tu corazón, estúpido arrogante! ...- Grito la rubia sin pensar

Terry callo de pronto al sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho al escuchar esas palabras . Candy se tapo la boca con ambas manos y salio corriendo de aquel lugar dejando a un castaño perturbado .

El joven corrió tras ella , que demonios era lo que había dicho? Necesitaba oírlo nuevamente! o lo habría imaginado?

\- Su Excelencia ! ...- Grito una voz masculina proveniente del mayordomo que con curiosidad lo había visto correr en medio del jardín ...- El Duque lo espera ...- Dijo el hombre extrañado ante la actitud de un hombre tan elegante y formal corriendo desesperadamente como un adolescente

\- Mierda ! ... - Se quejo el castaño sabiendo que ya no podría alcanzarla y que tal vez no volvería verla ...- Perdón!

\- Me acompaña Señor? ...- Pregunto el hombre aun mas confundido

\- Si , vamos ...- Dijo Terry resignado

Pasaron varias horas y Terry no pudo concentrarse en lo absoluto en la reunion , saber que Candy estaba en alguna de esas habitaciones era tortuoso , saber que lloraba y sufría era una agonía para el pobre castaño ...- Soy un idiota , como pude tratarla así? ...- Pensaba distraidamente . Después de haber concluido de reunion , Terry se retiro a su castillo para descansar , tenia la mente llena de confusiones y el corazón hinchado se emociones

\- Señorita Andley , ha venido la Señorita Britter a verla! ...- Dijo una mucama a la rubia cuando casi ya anochecía y la joven se había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación llorando

\- Hágala pasar a mi habitación por favor! ...- Rogo la rubia rapidamente

\- Ohh Candy! Perdóname por no haber venido mas temprano , tenia que enviar unos telegramas a los padres de Archie y a George

\- No te preocupes Annie

\- Terry estuvo aquí verdad? Cuando llegaba , lo vi subir a su auto y retirarse

Candy empezó a llorar nuevamente , no podía esconder mas sus sentimientos , había cometido el error de decirle que sufría por no estar mas en su corazón , ahora seria la burla del castaño y su novia

\- Candy ... casi muero de la impresión a verlos bailar , ni que decir de Eliza que empezó con sus espantosos comentarios! Candy ya no llores mas! Piensa en lo que te dije , aun estas a tiempo! Rompe con ese compromiso! A caso no vez todas la señales? Dereck no es un buen hombre y Terry aparece nuevamente en tu camino

\- Ayyyy Annie , no debí haber dicho nada ...- Dijo Candy desesperada

\- Que? Que dijiste Candy ?

\- Nos encontramos en el jardín ... y el me dijo tantas cosas ... No pude controlarlo y le dije que sufría por no estar mas en su corazón

\- Ohhh Candy ...Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar , fue tu corazón el que hablo...- Respondió la morena sintiendo compasión por su amiga

\- Pero fui una tonta , yo ...

Toc Toc Toc Fue el fuerte golpe en la puerta que hizo saltar a ambas chicas de sus respectivos asientos

\- Candice abre la puerta ...- Era la fuerte y molesta voz de Dereck al otro lado

Continuara ...

Chicas lindas gracias por sus reviews , como siempre comentarios tan buenos y demasiado graciosoS y otros que me hacen reír ante la falta de comprensión de lectura y tolerancia hacia las personas que deseamos escribir en un lugar LIBRE! Algunas personas que parecen vivir en una burbuja exigen que los personajes sean los mismos que en anime y que se mantengan castos para siempre , creo que algunas les falta salir mas al mundo exterior y por supuesto recordar que el fic esta basado en los años 20!

En fin ... no me amargo , cada una es libre de expresar su parecer , como dije ... es un espacio libre y nos encontramos de todo jaja

Gracias especiales a Storwan , Anmoncer ; Dianley , Cami Granchester , Candice White , Esme , Angye , Guest , Eli , Nally Graham , Elisa Lucia , Lucero Santoskoy , Skallet northam , Aurora , Marina W , Blanca G , Candy Granchester , America Gra , Pati , Vialsi . Gracias infinitas por su apoyo y mente abierta para vivir y disfrutar de las letras que comparto con amor para ustedes

Y gracias a las lectoras silenciosas!

Buena semana a todas

Subiré capitulo nuevo el viernes =)


	7. AMENAZAS

\- Que me estas diciendo? ...- Pregunto el castaño poniéndose de pie del asombro

\- Así es su Excelencia , prácticamente la Señorita Andley es un negocio , Los Clay administraran los negocios de los Andley e invertirán en nuevos países , La Señora Elroy cobrara una gran comisión por cada nuevo negocio que abran en cada ciudad ...- Dijo Franco con rostro de decepción ante tanta ambición

\- Esa vieja ha puesto la fortuna de los Andley en las manos de Dereck?

\- Si Señor , hay un contrato que se hará vigente cuando contraigan nupcias , y si la Señorita Andely cancela el compromiso , Los Clay pueden demandar a los Andley y terminar cobrando una gran suma de dinero y negocios ... Prácticamente los dejarían en la ruina

\- Pero que anciana mas estúpida! Se nota que estaba desesperada por enlazar su apellido con la nobleza y no pensó en las consecuencias

\- Asi es señor , es obvio que la Señora Elroy no tiene conocimientos sobre negocios

\- Claro que no , esa mujer solo sabe criticar y hablar de prestigio , pero nadie la educo , por eso es una burra que esta acabando con la fortuna de la familia

\- Y por su puesto que a los Clay les conviene bastante contar con una fortuna en América.

\- Ya veo ... - Respondió Terry sentándose nuevamente y acariciando su barbilla con sus dedos

\- Por cierto , El Ministro de cultura lo esta esperando para su cita de hoy ...

\- Demonios ... - Dijo el castaño pasando una mano por su rostro

\- Señor , no quiero que piense que soy un entrometido , pero si usted confía en mi este asunto con las Señorita Andley yo puedo entenderlo mejor y ayudarlo

\- No paso desapercibido no es así?

\- No, después de haber creado una ley en unas horas para complicar los matrimonios ...- Respondió Franco con una sonrisa de apoyo

\- Te lo contare Franco ...- Dijo Terry soltando un suspiro ...- Pero mas tarde. Por favor hazlo pasar y que nos envíen Te.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de los Clay , dos mujeres adultas se encontraban indignadas debido a la nueva ley que exigía el gobierno . Elroy caminaba de un lado a otro por las preguntas hostigantes de Ellen

\- Pero sera cuestión de días para que Candice tenga su partida de nacimiento legalizada no es así?

\- No es tan sencillo ... hay muchas cosas por arreglar ...- Dijo la anciana nerviosa por que se descubriese que Candy era adoptada

\- Pero ustedes son la familia mas poderosa de América , no entiendo que tanto papeleo tienes que hacer ... si desea podría enviar a uno de mis empleados a realizar dicho papeleo

\- Oh! No por favor! No se moleste ! George se encargara de eso

\- Pero tiene que ser rápido Señora Elroy , ya tenemos todo planeado y seria muy vergonzoso tener que cambiar la fecha ... Igual le diré a mi esposo que converse con el Duque de Granchester

\- El Duque de Granchester? ...- Pegunto la anciana con los ojos bien abiertos y deteniendo su andar de golpe

\- Así es , el Duque de Granchester fue el que hizo esta ley , la cual me parece acertada pero absurda para los nobles ...- Respondió Ellen de lo mas natural

Elroy se quedo en silencio , no podía ser , esa jovencita no podría tener tanto poder sobre ese Duque para hacerle perder la cabeza y hacer esa ley en cuestión de horas , seguro que la impertinente descarada le pidió ese favor cuando los había visto conversar a solas en el jardín , pero eso no se quedaría así.

\- Que ocurre Dereck? ...- Pregunto la rubia asombrada al encontrarse con el pelirrojo furioso en su puerta

\- Tenemos que hablar , ven a biblioteca conmigo por favor ...- Dijo el joven dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia el lugar indicado . Candy volteo a ver a Annie y la morena le asintió como símbolo de apoyo con la cabeza para que enfrentara al furioso joven.

\- Con quien estuviste en el jardín? ...- Pregunto el pelirrojo a penas habían entrado a la habitación

\- En el jardin? En el jardín transitan muchas personas ...- Respondió Candy molesta por ser interrogada de esa forma

\- No me hables así! ...- Le regaño el joven que denotaba claramente falta de paciencia ...- No te permito que me quieras agarrar de idiota! Soy hombre y mas inteligente! Recuerdalo!

\- Como puedes decir algo así? ...- Pregunto la rubia totalmente decepcionada ante el cavernicola que tenia al frente

\- Contesta mi pregunta! Mi mucama te vio con un hombre conversando muy de cerca!

\- Pues tu mucama es muy mal hablada , era el Duque de Granchester que tenia una reunion con tu padre e intercambio conmigo unas cuantas palabras mientras esperaba que tu padre se desocupara

Escúchame bien Candice ...- Dijo el pelirrojo furioso y tomando bruscamente a la rubia del brazo para atraerla hacia el ...- No intentes hacerme quedar como imbecil , eres mi prometida y como tal te exijo respeto

\- Me estas lastimando! ...- Dijo ella muy asustada

\- Lo lamento , pero así sera para que te quede muy claro , como mi prometida no quiero que estés dando de que hablar , entendiste?

\- Dereck estas siendo muy severo conmigo ... por que me tratas asi? ...- Dijo la joven entre lagrimas

\- Cierra la boca Candice , te voy a dejar la cosas muy en claro , como tu futuro esposo , te esta prohibido contestarme o reclamarme algo , te queda claro? No estas en América donde las mujeres son una libertinas , estas en Inglaterra y pertenecerás a la nobleza , así que compórtate como tal ...- Dijo el hombre molesto y soltándola para retirarse de ahí

Después de que el furioso pelirrojo se hubiera retirado , Candy solo pudo salir corriendo de aquel lugar para refugiarse en su habitación donde Annie la esperaba

\- Candy que ocurrió?

\- Annie necesito enviarle un telegrama a George , necesito saber que tan grave seria que cancele este compromiso ... - Dijo la rubia desesperada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, intentado tranquilizarse después de aquella terrible conversacion con Dereck

\- Tranquila Candy , no hables tan alto o alguien nos puede oír ... Escribe lo que quieras que le envié a George , yo lo llevare , dudo que Ellen te deje salir de aquí

\- Que estas diciendo ?

\- Esta abajo con la Tía Abuela ...- Empezó a explicar la morena con incomodidad , escuche que la Tia le pedía a la Duquesa que no te dejaran salir del castillo , que si deseabas salir, primero tenían que consultarle a ella y Ellen dijo que estaba de acuerdo , que una joven soltera no tendría porque salir sola a menos que sea para visitar a su familia.

\- Que cosa? Ayyy pero esas brujas! ...- Exclamo Candy furiosa tapándose la boca rapidamente con temor de haber sido oída

\- Candy ... Debes pedirle ayuda a Terry ...

\- No Annie , Terry solo me odia , Tiene demasiada rabia hacia mi ...- Respondió la rubia con tristeza

\- Candy ... No crees que el aun siente algo por ti?

\- Que cosas Dices Annie? Después de la forma en que me hablo? es imposible ...

\- Por eso mismo ..Solo un hombre enamorado hace esos reclamos ... la forma en que te mira , los vi con mis propios ojos mientras bailaban , aun se aman Candy ...

\- Annie han pasado mas de cuatro años , el ya es otra persona ...

\- Y tu no lo eres ? Tu también eres muy distinta , pero sigues albergando ese amor ... Quien te dice que lo mismo no ocurre con Terry?

De prontoi unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversacion entre ambas jovenes , Candy temio que se tratara de Dereck , con temor se acerco y abrio ligeramente la puerta

\- Hola Candy ...- Saludo Elroy con cara seria

\- Buenas Tardes Tía Abuela

\- Necesitamos hablar ... Annie por favor, déjame a solas con Candy

La morena se quedo con ojos sorprendidos con temor de lo que tendria que afrontar su amiga y Candy sintió su alma caer a sus pies pues no había tenido tiempo para redactar la carta para George . Annie se levanto de su asiento y se retiro tristemente no si antes darle una ultima mirada de apoyo a la rubia

\- Candy ... Tu matrimonio con el Duque se ha complicado un poco , debido a una nueva ley que el Duque de Granchster ha dictado hace a penas unos días

\- Una ley? ...- Candy sintió que su corazón comenzaba a bailar , Terry había hecho algo para ayudarla?

\- No te hagas la tonta niña , estoy segura de que tu tuviste algo que ver ...- Respondió la anciana molesta

\- No tengo idea de que esta hablando Tia Abuela , si yo hubiera hecho algo , no tendría problemas en decírselo , usted mejor que nadie sabe que yo no deseo casarme con Dereck!

\- Que insolente! No respetas la muerte de William! Solo piensas en ti y en la desfachatada vida que solías llevar!

\- Tia Abuela , no me hable de esa forma , estoy cumpliendo con todo lo que usted mi pidio ... por favor le ruego que me explique que ha pasado!

La anciana la miro con ojos muy fríos por unos instantes , al ver que la joven le sostenía la mirada con mucha seriedad y realmente molesta por ser acusada de algo que no había hecho , pudo comprender que Candy decía la verdad

\- El Duque de Granchester ha dictado una Ley en Inglaterra , Escosia y Irlanda que una persona extrajera deberá contar con su partida de nacimiento legalizada por un notario para contraer matrimonio

Candy no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios en ese momento ...- Terry! Terry tu hiciste esto! Sabes que soy adoptada y que se complicarían muchas las cosas ...- Penso para si misma mientras se llevaba ambas manos hacia su pecho

\- Deja de reír Candy! Esto es serio!

\- Bueno Tia Abuela , la ley, es la ley , no tengo partida de nacimiento ... Creo que nunca la tuve , mi adopción fue muy informal y ...

\- Silencio Candy! Los Clay no saben sobre tu adopción! ...- Se adelanto la anciana rapidamente , con temor de ser escuchadas

\- Como? Pero Tia , eso es tapar el sol con un dedo!

\- Silencio! Yo se como manejo las cosas! Tu eres la hija de mi fallecida sobrina Rose Marie! Y por supuesto que hablare con George para que te hagan una partida de nacimiento lo mas pronto posible! Tenemos muchas influencias , así que no tendremos problemas con eso! Y si dices alguna palabra sobre tu adopción a los Clay nos meterás en grandes problemas! Miles de familias quedaran en la miseria , George , sus hijos , los empleados! Así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que comentas

-Tia Abuela Yo no quiero casarme con Dereck , es un hombre malo y agresivo! No le importa lo que pueda ocurrirme? Estoy segura que Albert jamas hubiera querido algo así para nuestra familia! Usted no ha hecho mas que un gran negocio con este matrimonio ...- Dijo Candy molesta pero rapidamente pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le había propiciado la anciana ante su comentario

\- Callate ya Candy! No tengo por que ponerme a escuchar tus quejas! Tu le debes demasiadas cosas a esta familia , la vida de mis nietos , escandalos sociales y sin contar todo el dinero que hemos invertido en ti ! Ten mucho cuidado con lo que hablas! Recuerda que puedo hacer de tu vida una pesadilla , no olvides que el hogar de Pony recibe una gran donación de parte de los Andley y si quiero puedo comprar ese terreno y destruir ese sucio orfanato! Te queda claro?

Candy quedo en silencio , sosteniendo su mejilla con una sola mano , las lagrimas caían de sus ojos , no podía creer que existiera tanta maldad y codicia en una sola mujer

\- Ahora me retiro , no puedes salir del castillo sin mi permiso , Ellen ya esta informada! Compórtate , si llego a enterarme de algo malo de tu parte , el hogar de Pony lo pagara muy caro! ...- Concluyo la anciana saliendo por la puerta

Candy no salio de su habitación en el resto del día , mintió a la mucama que se encargaba de su cuidado con un falso y terrible dolor de cabeza, dando una disculpa a Dereck y a sus padres de no poder acompañarlos durante la cena . No había nada que hacer , no arriesgaría por nada del mundo a sus madres y a los niños del Hogar de Pony.

\- Entiendo a la perfección Señor , créame que al igual que usted me compadezco bastante del futuro de la Señorita Andley ...- Comento Franco a Terry , atonito ante la historia que el castaño le había revelado

\- Algo se tiene que poder hacer Franco ...- Dijo Terry refregándose los ojos ante el cansancio , pues recordar su pasado con Candy lo agotaba y lo llenaba de tristeza

\- Su Excelencia , es muy complicado ... Esto definitivamente no se podrá manejar de una forma pacifica , Los Clay no dejaran ir una buen negocio así fácilmente

\- A menos que ... Yo les proponga un negocio aun mas grande ... o no se ,algún matrimonio con alguna de las hijas de las amigas de mi madrastra ... - Decía Terry desesperado buscando una solución.

Franco sonrió ante la actitud del joven Duque , Terry era muy maduro e inteligente para dirigir cualquier negocio o problema político de su nación , pero ante la situación de la mujer que amaba perdía los papeles

\- Señor ... Lo conozco desde que usted estaba en el San Pablo , Su padre y yo sabíamos muy bien que algo en usted había cambiado en su ultimo año en el colegio. Y cuando usted regreso a Londres ... vino tan cambiado

\- Me propuse olvidarla ... pero la vida la ha vuelto a poner en mi camino ...- Dijo Terry agachando la mirada , solo ante Franco podía bajar su guardia

\- Converse con la Señorita Andley , dígale que rompa ese compromiso y que usted la ayudara

\- Ella no lo hará , la conozco! Se siente en deuda con esa familia y esa anciana no hace otra cosa mas que recordarcelo todos los días

\- Haga lo necesario Señor ... una vez el orgullo ya los venció a ambos , ahora que son adultos y la vida les esta dando otra oportunidad no dejen que los venza de nuevo ...- Dijo Franco dejando al castaño con la boca abierta ...- Señor ya es muy tarde y usted debe descansar ... recuerde que mañana tiene su cabalgata con el Señor Clay ... tal vez algo pueda hacer

\- Gracias Franco ...- Dijo Terry pensativo

Terry no pudo conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de la noche , no quería que amaneciera y tener que encontrarse con Dereck para hacer la gran actuacion de que nada ocurría. Pero finalmente la mañana y la hora de su cabalgata habían llegado , con rostro de cansancio y un poco ojeroso se preparo para recibir a su invitado.

\- Buenos Días Dereck

\- Heyy Terruce , por fin ... has tenido mala noche ? ...- Pregunto el pelirrojo al verlo bajar las escaleras

\- Ligeramente ...- Respondió el castaño con mucha tranquilidad

\- Terruce , por cierto , Tu estuviste ayer con Candice en el jardín de mi casa?

Terry sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho , pero el jamas se dejaba intimidar por nadie y si alguien había escuchado o visto algo extraño de aquella situación el no tendría problema alguno en afrontarlo

\- Así es Dereck , estuvimos conversando mientras esperaba a que tu padre se desocupara ...- Respondió el mientras se colocaba los guantes

\- Ah ... entonces decía la verdad ...- Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo

\- Que? No confias en tu prometida? Si es asi , mejor ni te cases ...

\- Claro que confió en ella ... solo que es Americana

\- Y que con eso? ...- Pregunto el castaño con un poco de molestia

\- Ya sabes , las americanas son mujeres muy libertinas ... buscan independencia y no se apegan a las reglas de un hombre como aquí en Europa , lamentablemente nuestras mujeres están empezando a copiar esas horribles costumbres

\- Vaya no sabia que vivieras aun en la época de los cavernas ...- Dijo Terry con fastidio ante la sarta de sandeces de Dereck

\- No es eso Terruce , simplemente no me gusta que una mujer se pase de lista conmigo ... Y menos que se crean con el derecho de controlarme

\- No creo que estés listo para casarte Dereck , por la forma en que hablas

\- Es cierto, no lo estoy ...

\- Entonces porque aceptas seguir con ese compromiso?

\- Bromeas? A caso no te has dado cuenta ? ...- Exclamo Dereck con una sonrisa burlona

\- Que? ...- Pregunto Terry con ojos muy fríos y con puños apretados

\- Vamos Terruce , no puede ser que seas tan ciego? , Candice es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto ... ni loco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tenerla como esposa ... No encuentras a una chica así ni en mil años ... no te dabas cuenta a caso en como todos mis amigos la observaban? en estos momentos soy la envidia de Irlanda ... hasta tu la mirabas distinto , yo me di cuenta ...- Comento el pelirrojo graciosamente y con una sonrisa retorcida

Terry sentía todo el impulso de estampar su puño en el rostro de Dereck y borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa sacandole esos horribles y chuecos dientes , pero sabia muy bien que si actuaba impulsivamente arruinaría todo , necesitaba que Dereck confiara en el para poder estar mas cerca de Candy

\- Si tu lo dices ... Yo he estado en América y he visto mejores ...- Dijo Terry , sintiendo un ligero punzon en el pecho por referirse así a la mujer que idolatraba

\- No creas que no pienso ir a America en unos meses y divertirme por aya ...- Dijo Dereck sonriendo

\- Como digas ... Sera mejor iniciar nuestra cabalgata no te parece? ...- Le dijo el castaño intentando calmar su ira , estaba decidido, haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a Candy. Así ella ya no lo amara ...- Por ya no estar en tu corazón , estúpido arrogante! ...- Fue la frase que llego a su mente mientras caminaba en dirección a los establos seguido por Dereck que alardeaba de cosas sin importancia ...

\- Lo siento señorita , pero la señora Elroy dejo muy en claro que la Señorita Andley no puede recibir visitas sin su consentimiento ...- Dijo el mayordomo a la joven morena que indignada pedía que dejaran ver a su hermana

\- Señor por favor , es urgente , traigo noticias de un familiar ...- Dijo Annie molesta

\- Lo siento , no puedo desobedecer ordenes de la Duquesa y la Señora Elroy

\- Señorita Britter ...- Dijo de pronto una voz cálida y masculina ...- Yo me encargo Carlo ...- Dijo el Duque que acaba de llegar de alguna reunion ...- Pase por favor ...- La invito cordialmente el hombre

\- Su excelencia , perdone que venga de esta manera , como usted sabe mi esposo se encuentra secuestrado y vengo a darle noticias a mi prima ...- Dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia una vez que se encontraban dentro del castillo

\- Espero que sean buenas Señorita Britter , no se preocupe . Carlo , acompaña a Señorita Britter a la habitación de Candice ... - Ordeno el hombre al mayordomo

El hombre con cara de pocos amigos asintió con educación y dirigió a Annie por los corredores del castillo ...- Son casi las 12 y Candy esta en su habitación? Ella nunca es de estar encerrada a estas horas ...- Pensaba la morena mientras caminaba tras el hombre.

\- Annie! ...- Exclamo la joven rubia al verla jalándola de un brazo para hacerla entrar a su habitación y cerrando de golpe la puerta en las narices del amargado mayordomo

\- Candy! Liberaron a Archie! Esta con George! Están en la embajada Americana de ese terrible país! Pero ya vienen! ...- Dijo la morena a penas había entrado y abrazado a su hermana

\- No lo puedo creer! Que alegría Annie! Por fin tendremos a Archie de vuelta ! ...- Exclamo Candy llorando de alegría y sintiendo felicidad después de mucho tiempo

\- Es muy probable que este aquí con nosotras en una semana! Candy a penas se entere lo que esta planeado la Tia Abuela , estoy segura que el cancelara todo!

\- No Annie! ...- Dijo Candy de pronto separándose y dándole la espalda a la morena ...- Yo tengo que casarme con Dereck , es parte de mi responsabilidad como una Andley

\- Candy ... Pero Dereck no es buen hombre ... Puedes casarte con otro que si lo sea!

\- No Annie , por favor! No quiero hacer enojar a la tía abuela y no quiero que le digas a Archie que Dereck es malo ... el ha pasado por algo terrible y no es justo que ahora que es libre cargue con un nuevo problema ... Annie estaré bien , se que Dereck cambiara y ...

\- Candy pero que dices? Cuando te ha importado hacer renegar a la Tia Abuela? Sacrificaras tu vida por cumplir su capricho de enlazar a los Andley con la nobleza?

\- Annie lo hago por Albert , no por ella , es mi agradecimiento por todo lo que me ha dado

\- No se que haces Candy ... pero estoy segura que Albert estaría muy molesto con esta situación y por tu falta de ganas de luchar por tu libertad ... Tengo que irme a enviar unas cartas a mis padres y a los padres de Archie , volveré mañana ...- Dijo la morena molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta ...- No me importa lo que digas , igual se lo diré a Archie ... - Adiós.

Candy se quedo estática observando la puerta y en lo molesta que se había ido Annie . Tenia tantas ganas de contarle la amenaza que le había hecho Elroy , pero no quería arriesgar a los niños ni a sus madres por nada del mundo , por esa razón Candy decidió guardar silencio .

Habia caído la tarde en la ciudad de Londres , después de una falsa actuacion de amabilidad y felicidad ante los Duques y Dereck durante el almuerzo , Candy pudo dirigirse a la biblioteca y entretenerse con alguna lectura , Para su suerte su futura suegra tenia una Reunión de Te con algunas Señoras de Clase alta y Dereck se había marchado con unos amigos y era probable que regresara a la mañana siguiente

\- Señorita Andley ...- Interrumpió una mucama en la biblioteca ... Una señorita desea hablar con usted

\- Conmigo? Quien es? ...- Pregunto Candy extrañada pues no imaginaba quien podría buscarla

\- Es amiga del Señor Dereck

\- Ahh ... esta bien ... Gracias ...- Dijo Candy levantándose y encaminándose hacia la salida para encontrarse con la joven.

Candy bajo las escaleras y su corazón se detuvo de golpe sintiendo en como su alma caía a sus pies , su visitante no era nada mas que la joven y hermosa rubia que hablaba muy cariñosamente con Terry aquella noche.

\- Hola Candice ... gusto en conocerte , Mi nombre es Margaret Bander

\- Ah ... Hola ... en que puedo servirte? ...- Pregunto la joven asombrándose ante su falta de cordialidad

Margaret sonrió , sabia bien que el comportamiento hostil de la rubia se debía a su relación con Terry ...- Vine a buscar a Dereck , pero se que salio con unos amigos y de paso quise conocerte personalmente , ya que esa noche no tuve oportunidad de presentarme ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Ah ... bueno ... un gusto entonces ...- Respondió Candy con cara de poco amigos y dándose la vuelta para retirarse

\- No solo quería conocerte por ser la prometida de Dereck ... tenia mucha curiosidad en conocer a la dueña del corazón del Duque de Granchester

Candy se detuvo en seco y volteo con ojos fríos para escudriñarla con la mirada ...- Que estas hablando? ...- Pregunto la rubia en voz alta y denotando molestia

\- Eres muy afortunada ... daría mi vida por tener tu lugar en el corazón de Terruce ...- Le dijo Margaret acercándose mas a ella ...- Yo ... he vivido todos estos años enamorada de el desde que enviude ... pero haga lo que haga ... siempre estuviste tu ...

\- Basta! Quien te crees para venir a hablarme de estas cosas? Retírate! ...- Dijo Candy furiosa

\- Si ... tranquila ... ya me voy ... - Respondió Margaret muy tranquila ...- Solo déjame darte un consejo ... no te cases con Dereck , sufrirás mucho ... y menos si tienes a un hombre como Terruce enamorado perdidamente de ti ...- Concluyo la joven retirándose de la presencia de Candy dejando a la rubia temblando entre la ira y el miedo.

La cabeza de Candy era un torbellino , intentaba con todas su fuerzas retomar su lectura y olvidar a esa insolente joven que había venido a recorrerla con la mirada y se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimiento por Terry frente a ella . Intentaba cuadrar sus ideas , sus sentimientos , sentía felicidad y tristeza , de que valía ahora? Si estaba condenada a otro camino?

Asi estuvo Candy por un par de horas , casi caía el anochecer hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose y cerrándose tras de si la hizo regresar a la realidad . De golpe la rubia levanto la mirada para sentir que por segunda vez su alma caía a sus pies pero esta vez con el corazón en su garganta y que un calor recorría su ser , era el ...

Continuara ...

Chicas perdónenme por no subir capitulo el viernes! Me agarro una infección estomacal que termine en la clínica =( Pero ya me encuentro mejor =)

Aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado

El miércoles subiré capitulo nuevo

Gracias por sus bellos y graciosos comentarios , los disfruto mucho

Besos para todas y buena semana


	8. SIN SALIDA

\- Que haces aquí? ...- Pregunto poniéndose de pie embelesada ante la imagen de el frente a sus ojos

\- Vengo a leer un cuento ... Vengo a hablar contigo Candy! ...- Dijo el intentando parecer serio , pero sin poder embromarla un poco

\- Terry ... no es buena idea ... - Dijo ella con miedo , lo que no paso desapercibido para el castaño ... - Alguien podría venir y encontrarnos aquí ...

\- Tengo una reunion con el Duque , sabe que estoy esperando en la biblioteca contigo , puedes estar tranquila ... A que le temes Candy?

\- A nada ... Sera mejor que me vaya ...- Dijo ella pero no se atrevía a avanzar ya que Terry cubría la entrada

\- Se lo que esta haciendo tu Tia Abuela Candy , se sobre el jugoso negocio que firmo con los Clay ... Asi que puedes hablar claramente conmigo

\- El negocio no me importa Terry ... Es mi responsabilidad como una Anldey casarme y dar un heredero ...- Respondio ella friamente

\- Que sucede contigo? No eres la Candy que conocí ...- Dijo el molesto por las palabras de la rubia

\- Pues tu tampoco eres mas el Terry que yo conocía ...- Dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo

Terry respiro profundamente , deseaba tanto sacarle en cara tantas cosas , pero no había venido a eso , había venido a ayudar a la mujer que amaba por mas que ella fuera hostil y parca con el

\- Candy , no he venido a discutir eso contigo ... Vengo a decirte que puedo ayudarte ... con respecto a tu boda con Dereck

\- De que estas hablando ? ...-Dijo ella con ojos muy abiertos

\- Por favor , conmigo no vengas a actuar , se que no quieres casarte ... y yo puedo ayudarte!

\- Pues te equivocas! Yo hago esto por el amor y agradecimiento que le tengo a Albert ... Ademas Dereck no es malo! ...- Agrego lo ultimo no tan segura de si misma

\- Candy no sabes a lo que te estas metiendo! Conozco a Dereck y se que ...

\- Por que quieres hacerlo Terry? ...- Lo interrumpió dejando al joven Duque sin palabras

\- Soy un caballero ... me gusta ayudar a damas en apuros , eso es todo ...- Respondió el intentando sonar desinteresado pero luchando internamente por no demostrar sus sentimientos y sus celos

Candy camino furiosa hacia el , hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro ...- Pues yo no soy una de esas damas en apuros! Puedo cuidarme sola! No necesito que vengas a hacerte el héroe conmigo!

\- Pues no te creo nada! Estas desesperada! Solo eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la ayuda de tu ex novio!

\- Oh Vaya, ahora si lo dices sin cuidado alguno! Ahora si recuerdas que alguna vez "fuimos algo" ...- Le recrimino Candy con molestia

Terry no podía soportarlo mas , La tenia tan cerca a su rostro , el olor a rosas embriagaba sus sentidos , podía ver con claridad aquellos grandes ojos verdes, poblados por largas y gruesas pestañas , sus pecas aun presentes pero suaves y sus labios rosas pequeños que se batían mientras ella lo regañaba . Terry no lo pensó , sus manos lo traicionaron y de un solo jalón atrajo a Candy hacia su boca.

La sensación era magnifica para ambos , Candy tenia los ojos abiertos como platos , no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo , debía rechazarlo , golpearlo y ofenderse , pero su boca la traiciono abriéndose para dar paso a que el la invadiera por completo , sintió como su lengua era acariciada por la de el y sus manos rogaban poder acariciar y perderse en ese cabello castaño , pero las amenzas de Elroy retumbaron en su cabeza haciéndola regresar a la horrible realidad

\- Suéltame! ...- Grito Candy , empujando a Terry para alejarlo de su cuerpo

Terry tomo las muñecas de la rubia previniendo que ella lo golpeara , sabia que ella deseaba abofetearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido , podia ver la rabia en sus verdes ojos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

\- Por quien me tomas Terry? ...- Susurro ella , apretando los dientes de la ira ...- Yo no soy como tu noviecita Margaret ! ...- Grito ella safando ambas muñecas del agarre de Terry

\- De que estas hablando? Y por que te molestas? Si me recibiste placenteramente ...- Dijo el sonriendo de lado

Candy volvió a levantar las mano para golpearlo , pero el mas rápido la tomo de los brazos...- Basta ya Candy! Perdóname , no debí hacerlo ... pero eres tan necia e irritante que no hay otra forma de hacerte callar!

\- Suéltame! ... No quiero tu ayuda! Y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi! Te odio! ...- Le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y saliendo rapidamente de la biblioteca para correr a toda velocidad a refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación.

Terry se apoyo en la puerta con resignación , había echado todo a perder , no había dudas que ella ya no sentía nada por el , prefería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Dereck que tener algún tipo de acercamiento con el ...- Debo causarle solo un mal recuerdo ...- Penso el castaño con tristeza , mientras sutilmente limpiaba una lagrima que se había escapado de sus bellos ojos

Candy llego a su habitación para ahogar su rostro en una almohada y llorar desgarradoramente , Lo amaba mas que a ella misma , su corazón se resquebrajaba de dolor , la vida era cruel haciendo que se reencontraran para separarse nuevamente ...- No puedo poner en peligro a mis madres y a los niños ...- pensaba una y otra vez para darse el valor y la fuerza suficiente para no correr hacia sus brazos ...- Por que me besaste? te odio! ...- Dijo llorando aun mas fuerte

Después de unos minutos , el castaño ya mas tranquilo salio de la biblioteca para poder intentar llevar a cabo la reunion que tenia pactada con el padre de Dereck . Grande fue su sorpresa que al momento de salir se topo con el rostro mas odiado y repudiable que podia ver en esos momentos

\- Buenas noches Duque de Granchester! Que gusto verlo después de tantos año! ...- Dijo la pelirroja con una fría sonrisa

\- Pues para mi es desagradable encontrarme con su presencia señorita ...- Respondió Terry mirando a la joven despectivamente ...- Que haces aquí?

\- Recuerde su Excelencia que soy prima de la Futura Duquesa de Clay ... y vine a visitarla por orden de la Tia Abuela

\- Pues me compadezco por la Señorita Andley que tenga que recibir visitas tan desagradables , con permiso ...- Se despidió el castaño pasando de largo

Lo que Candy y Terry no sabían era que aquella vil y astuta pelirroja había seguido a Terry cuando este se dirigía hacia la biblioteca , lugar que el mayordomo le había indicado que se encontraba Candy . Eliza se había escondido tras una de las columnas del largo pasillo para luego acercar su oído a la puerta y oír la conversacion de ambos ... Terry proponiendole ayudarla , ella negándose , luego un silencio y unos gritos de molestia de la rubia ...- Seguramente la había besado ...- Murmuro Eliza sacando sus conclusiones

Era la mañana siguiente y Candy con los ojos hinchados y llena de dolor tuvo que maquillarse y hacer el gran esfuerzo para iniciar su día . Le esperaba un pesado y espantoso día al lado de la Duquesa y su tía Abuela que habían planeado una mañana de compras para el ajuar de la rubia

Terry deprimido y del peor de los humores recibió inesperadamente la visita de Dereck esa mañana , tal vez el joven Duque se había enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre el y Candy , Ella seria capaz de acusarlo? Si era así , Candy lo odiaba no había duda de eso. El joven castaño se enderezo y respiro profundamente , no tendría problema alguno en enfrentarse al pelirrojo.

\- Terruce buenos días ...- Saludo Dereck

\- Buenos días Dereck , a que debo tu visita ? ...- Pregunto Terry rapidamente

\- Sera algo rápido , me entere que has legalizado una ley para ciertos documentos a personas extrajeras ...

\- Así es ...

\- Bueno , eso esta retazando mi enlace con Candice , por favor, voy a pedirte que hagas una excepción con nosotros

\- Lo lamento Dereck , pero eso no sera posible ... - Respondió Terry tomando su taza de Te que le ofrecía una mucama

\- Pfff ... que ? Vamos Terruce , no estas hablando en serio?

\- Dereck , la ley es igual para todos , no puedo acceder a tratar "casos especiales" que clase de ejemplo estaría dando?

\- Terruce , no entiendes , esto es urgente ... ya tenemos casi todo preparado , hasta lo reyes tiene fecha apartada para la presentación oficial

\- Bueno , tendrás que dar tus razones ... Estoy seguro que entenderán ...- Dijo Terry intentando no perder la paciencia

\- Que cruel eres Terruce ... quieres aplazarme la noche de bodas? ...- Dijo Dereck con una sonrisa

\- Dereck ... tengo que salir ... - Dijo Terry levantándose de su asiento para no golpear al pelirrojo hasta matarlo ... - Nos veremos después...- Agrego saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Dereck sorprendido por su raro comportamiento.

Mientras tanto en una gran embarcación un joven devoraba ansiosamente un plato de salmón ahumado ...- Necesito enviar un telegrama a mi Tia Abuela , que demonios tenia en la cabeza? ...- Pregunto Archibald Cornwall que al fin había sido liberado , sanado de sus heridas y embarcado hacia Londres acompañado de George y el embajador de su país

\- Lo lamento tanto Señor Cornwall , yo hice de todo para persuadirla , pero al final usted sabe que solo soy un empleado ...- Dijo George con mucho arrepentimiento

\- Tranquilo George , conozco a mi tía y lo necia que es ... Esta loca si cree que va a casar a Candy con un desconocido

Mientras tanto Terry se había sumergido a fondo en su trabajo , no quería pensar mas en Candy , estaba claro que ella no quería ayuda , no lo quería cerca y que prácticamente lo odiaba por aquel estúpido impulso que había tenido con ella en la biblioteca la noche anterior

\- Su Excelencia! Tenemos que ir a puerto urgentemente ...- Exclamo Franco ingresando de golpe a la oficina de Terry

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto el joven Duque tomando el documento que Franco le extendia

\- Una embarcación ha sido confiscada en Londres , miles de kilogramos de opio Señor ...- Dijo Franco

Terry leyó el documento y su boca se abrió de incredulidad ante la noticia , mas del diez mil kilogramos de opio traídos desde América habían llegado al puerto de Londres perfectamente camuflados en una embarcación de alimentos

\- Pero que demonios? ...- Dijo Terry poniéndose de Pie ...- Y autorizaron el ingreso al puerto?

\- Asi es Señor , no pasaron por las medidas de control del puerto de South Hampton, ya estaban desembarcando los contenedores cuando un policía los intervino solo por rutina y se dio con tremenda sorpresa ... definitivamente debe haber alguien con grandes influencias detrás de esto

\- Llama a ministro de comercio , dile que nos encuentre en el puerto en una hora ... ...- Dijo Terry encaminándose hacia la salida

Mientras Candy se encontraba realmente agotada e irritada de escuchar a ambas mujeres hablando sobre moda y eligiendo prendas para la futura novia , Annie la tomaba de la mano para hacerla sentir acompañada y apoyada

\- Candy ... hay algo que tengo que mostrarte , pero no debe verlo la Tia Abuela ...- Le susurro la morena

\- Eh? Esta bien ... Tia Abuela , perdóneme pero necesito ir un momento al tocador de damas ...- Dijo la rubia

\- Yo también necesito ir , te acompaño Candy ...- Dijo Annie y ambas se retiraron debido a que Emilia Elroy no le tomo interés y siguió prestando atención a las indicaciones de la vendedora

Ambas muchachas llegaron al tocador y cerraron la puerta tras de si , Annie urgo en sus prendas y extrajo un pedazo de papel que estaba doblado en muchas partes para hacerlo pequeño . Era un telegrama y muy importante ya que los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba

Mi querida Annie , por fin estoy en libertad y bien de salud para regresar a tu lado , mi único pensamiento para sobrevivir y ser fuerte fuiste solamente tu mi amada esposa. Hoy embarcare con George hacia Londres , ya me puso al corriente sobre la situación de la familia y de Candy .

No te preocupes haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que nuestra querida Candy no tenga que sacrificar su felicidad , gracias por estar a su lado , eres una mujer valiente y única.

No vayan a mostrarle esto a la Tia Abuela , no quiero que sepa que estoy en camino

Dile de mi parte que sea fuerte y que nunca deje de sonreír

Cariños para Candy y mucho amor para ti

Archibald

\- Oh Dios mio , no lo puedo creer! Esta en camino! Que felicidad Annie! ... - Dijo Candy en susurro ahogando las lagrimas de felicidad

\- Candy hay esperanza! Archie viene dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarte!

\- No Annie no lo entiendes! ...- Dijo rapidamente Candy separándose de la morena y dándole la espalda

\- Candy que ocurre? Por favor tienes que confiar en mi! ...- Le rogó su amiga tomándola por los hombros

Candy ya no podía seguir con la carga , necesitaba desahogarse y rogar por ayuda antes de que su mente perdiera el control y la depresion la consumiera

\- Annie ... La Tía Abulea ... - Comenzó a explicar la rubia con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ...- Me amenazo con acabar con el Hogar de Pony si yo no accedía a casarme con Dereck ... Dime Annie! Que se puede hacer contra eso?

Annie comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo , que alguien amenazara con destruir su hogar , a sus madres, era inconcebible para ambas , cuanta maldad podía caber en el corazón de aquella anciana ?

\- Como puede hacernos esto? ...- Pregunto Annie con un hilo de voz

\- Sera mejor regresar Annie ...- Dijo Candy de pronto limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo ...- Por lo menos se que haré esto por proteger a nuestras madres , es mi fuerza para seguir adelante

\- Candy pero ...

\- Annie no! Debemos cuidarlas y protegerlas como ellas hicieron con nosotras , por eso te pido que llevemos las cosas en paz ... estaré bien Annie! ...- Concluyo Candy abrazando a la morena

Todo estaba dicho , Annie tampoco se atrevía a arriesgar a sus madre y a los niños , ambas sabían muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer Emilia Elroy por conseguir lo que quería . Solo quedaba apoyar y dar fuerzas a su amiga y hermana de la vida

Mientras tanto en el castillo Ducal de los Clay . Dereck regresaba de su visita al Duque de Granchester , no comprendida en lo absoluto el extraño comportamiento de Terry , por que no podía hacerle ese favor? Por que razón había aprobado esa absurda ley después de la presentación de Candice ?

\- Su Excelencia , usted tiene visita ...- Intervino el mayordomo

\- Quien es? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos momentos! ...- Dijo Dereck molesto

\- Es la Señorita Eliza Leagan , prima de la Señorita Andley , dice que necesita tener una conversacion muy importante con usted ...- Dijo el mayordomo con rostro de curiosidad

\- Esta bien ... que pase ...- Respondió Dereck intrigado por lo que tendría que decirle aquella joven

\- Bueno Días su Excelencia ...- Saludo la pelirroja abanicándose sensualmente

\- Buenos Dias Señorita Leagan , en que puedo servirla? ...- Pregunto Dereck depositando un beso en la muñeca de la joven

\- Gracias por darme unos minutos su Excelencia , yo he venido a hablar con usted de algo muy serio con respecto a Candice

\- A Candice?

\- Su Excelencia , yo soy una mujer de principios , Crecí en un hogar llenos de valores morales y es por eso he decido contarle alguna cosas sobre mi prima , que creo que usted debería saber

\- Muy bien , la escucho entonces ...

\- Usted sabia que el Duque de Granchester y mi prima ya se conocían de antes su Excelencia?

\- Que? ... No , no sabia eso

\- Bueno , no solo se conocían su Excelencia , fueron novios en el Real colegio San Pablo , mi prima lamentablemente no fue educada como una dama , como hicieron conmigo . Y durante todo un verano supe que estuvo acosando a Terruce ... Sabia usted que Terruce abandono el colegio por que los encontraron a solas en el establo durante la noche , los dos solos ?

\- No sabia nada de eso , Terruce no me dijo si quiera que la conocía ... bueno tal vez no la recuerda ... no se

\- El Duque de Granchester sin dudas es todo un caballero su Excelencia , imagino que no desea tener problemas con usted , pero me veo en la penosa situación de informarle que Candice ha estado tras Terruce pidiéndole ayuda ... ella no desea casarse con usted su Excelencia , ellos estuvieron discutiendo acaloradamente el día de ayer en su biblioteca

Dereck se quedo en silencio , sentía vergüenza y rabia de que fuera el hazme reír de de una mujer , su peor pesadilla era que fuese rechazado por Candice después de haberla presentado ante toda la sociedad de Inglaterra

\- Lamento mucho tener que darle estas noticias su Excelencia , pero me parecía justo que usted supiera como es mi prima realmente , ella siempre ha sido el dolor de cabeza de mi familia , de niña robaba , nunca se apego a la reglas , vivió sola en Chicago y de paso seducía a mi hermano ... así que debe tener cuidado

Eliza sonreía plácidamente mientras observaba como el rostro de Dereck se tornaba frió , seguramente había logrado que aquel Joven Duque desistiera de ese compromiso , tal vez había logrado que Dereck avergonzara a Candy frente a todos y la dejara como una mujer vulgar y así la Tia Abuela la terminaría casando a ella con alguien de la nobleza.

\- Bueno ... Muchas Gracias Señorita Leagan por la información ... le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado unos minutos para informarme ...- Dijo Dereck levantándose

\- De nada su Excelencia , estoy para servirle ...- Dijo Eliza sonriendo tras su abanico y haciendo una reverencia para retirarse

Ya caía la tarde cuando Candy y Annie junto con Ellen y Elroy arribaron al castillo de Clay , ambas jóvenes traían rostros tristes y muy descompuestos , mientras Ellen y Elroy conversaban afanosamente sobre los planes de boda y la presentación de Candy ante los reyes de Inglaterra.

Esa noche Annie , Emilia Elroy y los Leagan fueron invitados a cenar con los Clay , Emilia comunico a los presentes que pronto tendrían los documentos de Candy legalizados en Inglaterra . Candy cenaba en completo silencio , con la mirada fija en su plato que a pena podía probar bocado

\- Ocurre algo Candice? ...- Pregunto de pronto el padre de Dereck haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su mirada en ella

\- Oh imagino que debe estar agotada por tanto ajetreos que hemos tenido el día de hoy ...- Intervino Emilia Elroy rapidamente

\- Le pregunte a Candice , Señora Andley ...- Dijo el Duque avergonzando a la anciana

\- Estoy un poco cansada su Excelencia , gracias por su preocupación ...- Respondió la rubia ante la mirada de su futuro suegro

\- Sabes que si tienes alguna inquietud puedes decírmela Candice ...- Respondió el hombre

\- Oh claro que si , Candy es libre de contarnos lo que sea ... Intervino Ellen

\- Yo creo que solo le hace falta dormir no es así? ...- Dijo de pronto Dereck escudriñándola con la mirada

\- Si ... Solo es eso ...- Respondió la rubia con un poco de temor por la fría mirada de Dereck

\- Bueno , no se diga mas , puedes ir a descansar Candice , no te preocupes , nosotros nos quedaremos un rato mas ...- Dijo el Duque con mirada comprensiva

\- Muchas gracias su Excelencia ...- Respondió Candy muy agradecida internamente con el Duque por lberarla de esa horrible reunion , Candy se levanto para retirarse y no pudo evitar toparse con la molesta mirada de Emilia y los ojos de odio de Eliza

La rubia fue llevada hasta su habitación por una de la mucamas , la joven la ayudo a bañarse y vestirse . Una vez lista para acostarse abrió el gran ropero que tenia en la habitación para observar aquel horrible y enorme vestido de novia . Lo toco con desagrado , si en si era un vestido hermoso que cualquier jovencita casadera mataría por usarlo , para Candy era el vestido mas detestable y nauseabundo que podía existir , solo era el símbolo del inicio de su infelicidad

\- Margaret que haces aquí? ...- Pregunto Terry irritado pero haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para no maltratar a la joven , pues se encontraba del peor de los humores desde la ultima vez que se había visto con Candy y muy estresado por el escándalo ocurrido en el puerto de South Hampton

\- Vine a hablar contigo por ultima vez Terruce ... mañana partiré a Italia

\- A Italia? ...- Pregunto el castaño sorprendido ante la noticia

\- Así es , iré a vivir con mi abuela ... yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ... Ningún hombre se ha fijado en mi y tu nunca me amaras ...- Dijo con tristeza

\- Lo lamento Margaret ... en realidad lamento mucho no poderte dar lo que deseas ...- Respondió Terry sentándose frente a ella y refregándose el rostro

\- No te disculpes Terry ... Yo me metí en esto sola , sabiendo desde el comienzo que tu corazón ya tenia dueña , Tu desde el principio fuiste honesto conmigo ... yo solo me aproveche de tu soledad y siempre estuve detrás de ti esperando el momento ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa lastimosa

\- No digas eso Margaret , la culpa es mía ... Yo no debí dejar que eso continuara ...- Dijo Terry avergonzado

\- Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí ...- Empezó ella a recordar con nostalgia ... - Tenias toda la carga de prepararte para ser el nuevo Duque ... Yo me aproveche de la situación haciéndote beber de mas en esa fiesta .. Yo quería tanto que te fijaras en mi , quería gustarte , que te enamoraras de mi ... pero esa noche solo me hablaste de tu chica americana una y otra vez ... De esa tal Susana , el teatro ... en fin , tantas cosas ... y yo solo pude acostarme contigo después de saber todo lo que albergaba tu corazón , Pude alejarme después de eso , pero no lo hice ... Merecido me tengo todo esto , fueron muy pocas la veces que pude estar contigo , pero fui feliz ...- Agrego finalmente con una risa

\- Eres muy dura contigo misma ... se que encontraras a un hombre que te haga muy feliz Margaret , ere una buena mujer y tienes un gran corazón ...- Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie ... - En cambio yo pagare por todo lo que has sufrido y me lo tengo muy merecido

\- Eso dependerá de ti Terruce ... En tus manos esta cambiar el destino de ambos

\- Ella ya no siente nada por mi ... me odia

\- Yo no estaría tan segura ...- Dijo Margaret levantándose y abanicándose para mirar por una ventana intentando reprimir las lagrimas , pues hablar de ella con el hombre que amaba le desgarraba el alma ...- Sabes , como mujer puedo decirte que su amor por ti sigue tan intacto en su corazón ... solo tienen cosas que aclarar , el peor enemigo del hombre es el orgullo ... estoy segura que una vez que saquen sus demonios , solo quedara amor entre ambos

\- Por que dices eso tan segura? A caso has hablado con ella? ...- Pregunto el castaño con ojos fríos pues la odiaría si se había atrevido a perturbar a Candy

\- Ya debo irme Terruce , que tengas mucha suerte ...- Dijo Margaret aproximándose al castaño para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla ...- Adiós ...- Concluyo la rubia retirándose para no volver nunca mas.

Era la mañana siguiente y como todos los días Candy se bañaba y vestía perfectamente para bajar al comedor a desayunar con los Duques y Dereck . Aquella mañana la rubia fue sorprendida al ver a una de las mucamas entrar a la habitación con el desayuno en una gran fuente de plata

\- Por que me traen el desayuno aquí? ...- Pregunto ella extrañada a la joven sirvienta

\- Son ordenes del Joven Dereck ...- Respondió la mucama colocando la fuente en una pequeña mesa que tenia Candy en la habitación y retirándose rapidamente con rostro de preocupación

Candy se quedo en silencio y atónita ante lo ocurrido , se acerco a la puerta para salir y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con un gran hombre de casi dos metros de altura

\- Lo lamento Señorita Andley , pero debe esperar aquí al Señor Clay , fue una orden no dejarla salir ...- Dijo el gran hombre obstruyendo la salida con su gran cuerpo

\- Que cosa? Yo voy sa salir , con permiso ...- Dijo ella muy molesta

\- Lo Siento señorita , yo solo sigo ordenes

\- Que me des un permiso o gritare ...- Dijo furiosa

\- Candice! ... - Fue la voz de Dereck que acabo con la pequeña riña entre el gran hombre y la diminuta rubia ...- Entra a la habitación , tenemos que hablar ...- Dijo el pelirrojo aproximándose a ella

\- Aquí? Pero eso no es correcto! ...- Dijo Candy pero su reclamo fue interrumpido debido al fuerte agarre de Dereck para hacerla ingresar a la habitación violentamente

\- Pero que es lo que te pasa? No te permito que me trates así ! ...- Le grito Candy enfurecida pero su vista fue rapidamente nublada ante la fuerte bofetada que le dio Dereck

\- Yo voy a tratarte como de me da la gana! Tu no tiene derecho a exigirme nada! ...- Le grito Dereck empujándola hacia la cama

Candy comenzó a llorar , no comprendía nada , por que el la maltrataba así , temía de que aquel impulsivo joven le hiciera daño , su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y con una mano sobre su mejilla golpeada lo miro directamente a los ojos

\- Dereck , por favor , basta ... - Rogo Candy temblando ...- Por que me haces esto?

\- Para dejarte muy en claro que conmigo no vas a jugar! Se que no quieres casarte conmigo! Que estas detrás de Terruce pidiéndole ayuda! Lo se todo Candice! ...- Grito furioso acercándose nuevamente a Candy para tomarla el cabello

\- No vas a salir de acá y no me interesa que clase de dama seas , en la noche vendré a exigir mis derechos conyugales , tu no mereces que yo te respete o te espere hasta la boda por que eres una Libertina ... y escucharme bien , vas a cumplir todo lo que yo te exija o me desquitare con esto ...- Le dijo bruscamente soltándola y lanzandole un papel

Candy tomo la hoja entre sus manos y con los ojos nublados entre lagrimas leyó el contenido , rapidamente soltó el documento y se tapo la boca con ambas manos horrorizada ...- Dereck por favor , no hagas nada , te lo suplico ...- Rogo Candy arrodillándose ante el joven

\- No se por que razón tienes tanto afecto por ese lugar pero Elroy me lo dio como parte de tu dote ...- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida al ver a la joven suplicando

\- Dereck yo soy adoptada , yo salí de ese orfanato , yo no soy hija de ningún Andley como te dijeron , Nunca supe quienes son mis padres ...- Dijo la rubia rogando por algo de compasión

\- Jajaja ... eso me importa muy poco Candice ... Los negocios con tu familia son muy buenos ... y ademas ...- Agrego tomándola de los brazos para levantarla y tenerla entre sus brazos ...- Sera una completa delicia tenerte como mi esposa y gozar de ti hasta cansarme ...- Dijo pasando la punta de su nariz por el cuello de la rubia ...- Ya lo sabes , no salgas de esta habitación ni hables con nadie y no se te ocurra escapar ... o acabare con ese sucio orfanato , echare a esos niños como perros a la calle ... y pudo hacer que desaparezcan a esas dos mujeres ... tengo mucho poder Candice ...- Concluyo soltándola nuevamente y haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Continuara ...


	9. SUPLICAS Y PERDIDAS

\- Señor , si la señorita Andley no esta dispuesta a colaborar , no hay nada que usted pueda hacer ...- Dijo Franco con ojos tristes al ver al joven Duque deprimido

\- Siento que ... la están amenazando con algo ... no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto ...- Dijo Terry tomando su cabeza entre sus manos

\- Me imagino que deben ser los negocios que ha hecho la Señora Andley con los Clay ... es lógico que sienta temor por la cantidad de personas que trabajan para ellos

\- No Franco , no es eso ... le ofrecí mi ayuda ... le dije que sabia muy bien lo que había hecho esa estúpida anciana y ella ... Ayyy (suspiro) no se , prefiero ya no pensar

\- No se que decirle su Excelencia ...

\- Sera mejor que me concentre en encontrar al responsable que permitió el ingreso de esa mercadería a Londres ... Ya enviaste a todos nuestros investigadores a la cámara de comercio?

\- Así es Señor

\- Perfecto , quiero que analicen documento por documento ...

Candy temblaba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación , todo parecía un terrible sueño , no era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo , odiaba a Elroy profundamente , como pudieron haberle dado los títulos del terreno del Hogar de Pony? En que momento Elroy había comprado esa propiedad y como se había atrevido a dársela a Dereck como parte de su dote?

\- Dios mio por favor ayúdame a encontrar una salida! No permitas que me haga daño! ...- Rezaba en voz baja desesperada con el gran temor de que cayera la noche y Dereck viniera a cumplir con su amenaza

Candy se acerco a la puerta y se agacho hasta el ras del suelo para comprobar que ese gran hombre de seguridad seguía ahí parado cuidando de que ella no abandonara la habitación o que alguien extraño entrara

Mientras tanto esa mañana Dereck sostenía una reunion con su padre y algunos ministros de comercio , todos agobiados y escandalizados por el tema de miles de kilogramos de opio que habían ingresado al puerto de South Hamptom

\- El Duque de Granchester esta furioso! ...- Dijo un anciano con poca cabellera ...- Dijo que llegara hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal de dar con el culpable

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el , es inaudito que entre nosotros haya un corrupto ...- Dijo el padre de Dereck

\- Su Excelencia , el ha pedido que se haga una auditoria total en todas la oficinas de seguridad de transporte , tanto navieras como terrestres

\- Tendremos que poner mayor seguridad , debemos tener mucho cuidado con las embarcaciones que provengan de china y América ...- Dijo el anciano

\- En América es mas sencillo el trafico de opio no hay tanto control en sus puertos , sin dudas esto ha sido estudiado meticulosamente ...- Dijo el otro ministro

Así continuo la reunion entre debates y suposiciones , Dereck como era costumbre estaba mas que aburrido y arto de escuchar a aquellos ancianos , definitivamente creía que Terry era un hombre joven que no sabia vivir la vida , el pelirrojo recordó que debía hacerle una visita al castaño para aclarar algunas cosas.

\- Su Excelencia ... El Joven Duque Clay lo ha venido a buscar ...- Aviso Franco a Terry que se encontraba muy concentrado revisando varios documentos del puerto

\- Ayyy (suspiro) que pase ...- Dijo Terry molesto , pues no tenia paciencia para aguantar a Dereck y menos en esos momentos

Mientras tanto en el castillo ducal de Clay , Annie Britter estaba furiosa ya que no se le permitía visitar a Candy

\- Señora , Ya le dijimos que la Señorita Andley se encuentra indispuesta y no desea ver a nadie ...- Dijo el mayordomo

\- Eso es una mentira , exijo verla! Tengo permiso de la Señora Andley! ...- Dijo furiosa la morena

\- Lo lamento Señora pero no puedo hacerla pasar , mil perdones ...- Dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta en las narices de Annie

La morena se quedo muy nerviosa , sabia que algo ocurría , Candy jamas haría una petición como esa , Camino por los alrededores de la propiedad , dispuesta a tener alguna respuesta de su hermana hasta que un sonido llamo su atención

\- Señora Cornwall ...- Llamo una voz femenina que provenía de una de las mucamas que se encargaban del cuidado de la rubia

\- Oh por favor! Necesito saber como estas Candy , no me permiten verla ...- Dijo Annie desesperada acercándose a la mucama

\- Venga conmigo por favor ...- Dijo la joven llevándola hasta una zona muy apartada del castillo para que nadie pudiera oírlas

\- Que ocurre con Candy dígame por favor

\- La Señorita Andley ha sido encerrada en su habitación contra su voluntad por orden del Señor Dereck ...- Comenzó a explicar la joven con nerviosismo mirando a todos lados

\- Que? Dios mio ...- Dijo Annie tapando su boca con ambas manos

\- Señora Cornwall ... tienen que ayudarla , el Señor Dereck es muy malo ... esta mañana entro a la habitación de la Señorita Andley y la golpeo , estoy segura que quiere hacerle daño ... Dereck es un monstruo el abusa ... el abusa de mi ...- in tentaba hablar la joven comenzando a llorar

\- Cálmate por favor , tranquila ... intenta explicarme por favor ...- Dijo Annie intentando mantener toda la calma posible mientras tomaba a la joven sirvienta por lo hombros para tranquilizarla

\- Escuche a los guardias de seguridad ... que Dereck la había amenazado con algo ... no estoy segura de que sea Señora Cornwall y que esta noche tomaría a la Señorita Andley contra su voluntad ...

\- Dios mio! Y los Duques? ...- Dijo Annie a punto de perder la cordura

\- Dereck ha mentido diciendo que la Señorita Andley esta con un terrible resfrió ... La Señora Ellen no hará nada , ella siempre hace lo que su hijo le diga , ademas esta muy ocupada con su vida social y el Duque ha salido hacia South Hamptom hasta mañana !

\- Ire a hablar con mi tia abuela ... no te preocupes .. y muchas gracias por hacer esto , te lo compensare , lo prometo! ...- Dijo Annie

\- Ehh Señora espere ...- Retuvo la mucama a la joven morena ...- El dia de ayer una joven pelirroja de parte de su familia vino a hablar con Dereck , creí que usted debía saberlo

\- Muchas Gracias ...- Dijo Annie con ojos muy abiertos , pues sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba

Annie salio a toda velocidad hacia el hotel Savoy tenia que informar rapidamente a Emilia Elroy lo que estaba ocurriendo , tenía que sacar a Candy de ahí lo mas rápido posible y lograr que Emilia cancelara ese compromiso.

\- Su Excelencia , ha venido el Señor Dereck Clay a verlo ...- Dijo Franco a Terry

\- Que pase ...- Respondió el castaño con ojos fríos y con un gran deseo de golpear al pelirrojo

\- Hola Terruce ...- Saludo el visitante con seriedad ingresando a la gran sala del hermoso Castillo Granchester

\- Hola Dereck , a que debo tu visita ?

\- Bueno quería saber como estabas ...- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento

\- Muy ocupado y terriblemente de mal humor debido a la cantidad de droga que ingreso a Londres ...- Respondió Terry sentándose elegantemente

\- Ya veo ... imagino que no tendrás tiempo para cumplir otro tipo de peticiones?

\- Si vienes a insistir con que haga una excepción sobre tu boda ya te dije que no lo haré ...- Respondió Terry

\- No hablo de esa clase de petición ... hablo de una petición como amigos y es sobre Candice ..- Soltó el pelirrojo tranquilamente

\- Candice? Que pasa con ella ? ...- Pregunto Terry tratando de parecer muy tranquilo pero empezando a sentir desesperación en el corazón

\- Converse con ella anoche ... parece que te conoce muy bien ...

\- A que quieres llegar Dereck ? Se directo! ...- Hablo Terry rápidamente

\- Que recién vine a enterarme que ustedes se conocían en el colegio ...

\- Y que con eso? ... Es una vieja amiga nada mas ...

\- Si como sea ...- Dijo Dereck poniéndose de pie ...- Pero sera mi futura esposa Terruce y te quiero pedir que no te acerques mas a ella ... no lo tomes como algo personal , simplemente soy un hombre celoso y deseo mantenerla alejada de la compañía masculina lo mas que pueda ... Son mis reglas

\- Vaya Dereck ... te felicito por la gran confianza que tienes ... Como quieras ... yo no tengo deseo alguno de entablar una amistad con tu futura esposa ... ahora si me permites tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Ambos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio y con los ojos entornados sobre las pupilas del otro , el ambiente era extremadamente pesado e incomodo , tanto que se podia cortar el aire con un cuchillo

\- Terruce , te ahogas en un vaso de agua , tu no deberías porque inmiscuirte en esos temas , para eso esta la policía , el ministro de comercio ...

\- Me involucro porque definitivamente alguien con grandes influencias esta detrás de este escándalo y eso no lo puedo tolerar ... me gusta ser un noble útil y no uno que mantenga el pueblo solo por haber nacido en cuna de oro ...- Dijo Terry lanzando perfectamente la indirecta al pelirrojo ...- Bueno ahora si me retiro Dereck , que tengas una buena tarde ...- Se despidió el castaño

\- Tia Abuela , creo que no me ha comprendido ...- Explico Annie intentando mantener la calma

\- No pienso inmiscuirme en cosas de pareja Annie

\- Tia Abuela ! Dereck va a tomar a Candy contra su voluntad! Eso es un delito! Como puede permitirlo? ...- Dijo Annie desesperada empezando a a derramar lagrimas

\- No es un delito si va a tomarla como esposa ...- Explico Elroy sin inmutarse

Annie se quedo en silencio , observando a la anciana continuar con su trabajo de bordado pacíficamente sin importarle en absoluto las amenazas de Dereck hacia Candy.

\- Yo no puedo seguir aquí Señora Elroy , la desconozco , me niego a seguir compartiendo el mismo techo con usted ! ...- Dijo la morena en voz alta haciendo que la anciana abriera los ojos como platos

\- Pero que estas diciendo? Te prohíbo que me faltes el respeto de esa manera! Eres la esposa de mi sobrino!

\- Y eso me importa muy poco ahora señora, Estoy segura que mi esposo se avergonzara mucho de su comportamiento , con permiso ...- Dijo Annie furiosa como nunca lo habia estado en su vida

La morena fue hasta su habitación y empaco rapidamente sus maltesas , tendría que buscar otra forma de ayudar a Candy , sabia que ir a la policía seria inútil pues la ley jamas se metía en problemas con la nobleza , tendría que recurrir a la única persona que podría ayudarlas , así Candy no le perdonara nunca, tenia que buscar a Terry y rogar por su ayuda.

Annie subió a un coche de alquiler y llego hasta un hotel cercano al castillo de los Clay , se registro rapidamente para dejar sus maletas y tomar otro coche hacia el Castillo Granchester que no estaba tan lejos . La morena temblaba ante la gran adrenalina que se había apoderado de su diminuto cuerpo , se encontraba temerosa ante la serie de reclamos y amenazas pero decidida a ayudar a esa hermana que la había cuidado toda su vida.

Llego hasta la enorme e imponente propiedad sin poder de dejar de admirar lo lujoso que era , sin dudas era un castillo cuatro veces mas grande que el de los Clay , Era hermoso de un estilo victoriano , con una enorme laguna , con gigantescos y majestuoso jardines , era simplemente un lugar de ensueño

\- Su Excelencia ... lo busca una señorita ...- Dijo el mayordomo

\- No puedo recibir a nadie ahora , estoy muy ocupado ...- Dijo Terry de mal humor

\- Señor ... me dijo que le hiciera presente que es un asunto urgente de parte de la Señorita Andley ...- Dijo el mayordomo apenado

Terry palideció pensando que Candy había ido a buscarlo y se levanto de su asiento rapidamente para dirigirse al recibidor del gran castillo , grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con aquella compañera tímida del colegio

\- Annie? ? ... Que ocurrió? ... Pregunto el joven con el corazón en la garganta por el rostro que traía la morena

\- Terry ! Es Candy ! Tienes que ayudarla por favor! ...- Rogo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Cálmate un poco , ven a mi oficina por favor! ... Dijo Terry pausadamente para que ella no continuara hablando y correr el riesgo de que Margot los oyera

La joven lo siguió temblorosa adentrándose en la gran y espectacular residencia , entraron a un gran salón impregnado con un maravilloso olor a roble y una chimenea crepitando tranquilamente en medio de esa lujosa sala , decorado con unos grandes muebles de cuero y un gran escritorio , sin dudas un lugar masculino , tranquilo y acogedor para que Terry pudiera llevar su labor.

Terry cerro todas la puertas y se aseguro que las ventanas estuvieran completamente cerradas , dio la orden a Franco de no ser interrumpido asi se tratara del mismo Rey de Inglaterra

\- Bien , que ocurre con Candy? ... - Pregunto castaño tranquilamente pero muy asustado en el interior

\- Es Dereck! La tiene encerrada en su habitación contra su voluntad!Creo que Eliza fue a hablar con el ... no se que pudo haberle dicho ... Dios mio Terry tienes que hacer algo te lo ruego!

\- La tiene encerrada en su habitación? ... que peligro corre Candy en su habitación Annie? ...- Pregunto Terry con voz fría

\- Terry ... Dereck la golpea! La amenaza! Y esta furioso con ella ... esta tan molesto que dijo que ...- Annie dejo de hablar de pronto por el gran temor que le recorría el cuerpo

\- Que dijo Annie?

\- Que el ... la tomaría esta noche ... Terry por favor! No puedes permitir que eso pase!

\- Y como sabes que Dereck la amenazo con eso?

\- Una de las mucamas que cuida a Candy en el castillo de los Clay , Terry por favor ! Ya hable con la Señora Elroy y no piensa hacer nada , yo no puedo permitir que le hagan daño! La tienen amenazada con destruir el Hogar de Pony , La señora Elroy compro las tierras donde esta nuestro orfanato! ... Terry por favor ... - Dijo Annie rogando desesperadamente por ultima vez intentando transmitir su desesperación al joven Duque

Terry se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en los documentos que reposaban en su escritorio , solo se podía oír los bajos lamentos de la morena que traía el rostro muy hinchado ante la desesperación y el miedo.

\- Lo lamento Annie ... pero no puedo hacer nada ...- Dijo de pronto Terry dejando a Annie congelada de la cabeza a los pies

\- Como?

\- Lo siento , pero no puedo ayudarte , Candy decidió casarse con Dereck y no puedo meterme en problemas maritales de otros , Soy un Duque con buenas relaciones con otros miembros de la nobleza y eso incluye a los Clay , no deseo tener problemas que puedan afectar nuestro negocios o tratados políticos

\- Terry como puedes ser tan frió? Estamos hablando de Candy!

\- Annie ... yo ya tengo una vida hecha , también tome decisiones equivocadas y pague las consecuencias ... es parte de crecer y creo que es el momento de Candy , realmente lo siento ...- Dijo Terry sin inmutarse ante la cara de terror de la morena

\- Pense que aun sentías algo por ella ...- Dijo la morena muy decepcionada

\- Pues ya vez que no es así , la estimo como una vieja amiga ... pero ya pasaron muchos años no crees?

\- Creo que eres un ser despiadado al no ayudarla! Que solo te importe tus títulos y tus relaciones de nobleza! Estoy muy decepcionada e imagino que Candy y Albert también lo estarían , Adiós! ...- Dijo muy molesta la morena retirándose hecha un tornado de las propiedades de los Granchester

Candy caminaba de un lado a otro muy nerviosa , se había aproximado en varias oportunidades a la puerta pero siempre fue enfrentada por aquel gran hombre que cuidaba celosamente su puerta por orden de aquel cobarde . Donde estaba Ellen? Donde esta el Duque? , Seguramente el infeliz había planeado todo estrategicamente para quedarse a solas con ella.

Una sirvienta entro con el almuerzo de la rubia pero Candy no pudo pedir ayuda ya que aquel gran hombre entro a la habitación y no salio de esta hasta que la joven mucama se retirara . Candy corrió hacia la ventana , seria imposible escapar , era demasiado alto y aunque pudiera escapar sabia muy bien que a penas notaran su ausencia sus madres y los niños correrían grave peligro

Maldita la hora que había accedido a este compromiso , maldita la hora que había dejado que Elroy llegar tan lejos , que tonta había sido al dejarse llevar por su agradecimiento hacia Albert , había sacrificado su futuro y felicidad .

Annie llegaba a toda velocidad al castillo de los Clay , después de haber estado dos horas en la estación de policía pidiendo ayuda sin ningún éxito , la joven morena decidió correr hacia la propiedad de los Clay y plantarse en la puerta así tuvieran que sacarla a rastras . Haria es escándalo del siglo con tal de no dejar que aquel horrible hombre hiciera sufrir a Candy.

\- Necesito hablar con Dereck Clay ...- Exigio la moreno furiosa

\- Señora por favor refiérase a el como "Duque" Y lamento decirle que aun no regresa ...- Explico el mayordomo que no era nada mas que un aliado de Dereck que siempre lo apoyaba en sus sucios planes

\- Entonces déjeme ver a mi hermana! No veo razón alguna para que no me dejen verla! Se lo que esta tramando Dereck! Y no lo voy a permitir! Recurriré a los Reyes de Inglaterra si es necesario! ... - Gritaba histericamente

\- Lo lamento Señora pero tendré que pedirle que se retire o me veré en la penosa situación de llamar a seguridad para que la saquen por la fuerza

\- Ustedes no van a poner ni un solo dedo encima mio! Ustedes no saben quien es mi esposo! ...- Gritaba Annie aun mas prepotente

La pelea de Annie y el mayordomo no duraría mucho ya que un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de los presentes , cinco grandes y negros autos aparcaron con violencia y velocidad en la puerta de los Clay

La morena observo con terror como varios hombres con el medio rostro cubierto y cargando grandes metralletas se bajaban de los autos y se dirigían hacia el castillo . Annie solo pudo levantar las manos mientras uno de esos hombres a gritos y hablando en otro idioma la amenazaba con el arma a ella y al mayordomo que rapidamente se lanzo al suelo con las manos cubriendo su cabeza . Annie decidió hacer lo mismo quedándose en completo silencio rogando que no le hicieran daño mientras todos esos hombres se adentraban a la propiedad.

Candy se encontraba sentada en su cama , rezando fervientemente y tratando de mantener la calma ante aquella situación cuando el sonido de disparos y gritos la hizo dar un gran brinco. Asustada y con terror pudo oír como se aproximaban a su puerta y un fuerte disparo para después oír el cuerpo del gran hombre que cuidaba su puerta caer estrepitosamente al suelo

A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió en cámara lenta , su puerta se abrió de golpe dando el pase a 3 hombres con el rostro cubierto y cargando grandes armas . La rubia solo pudo gritar para ser callada rapidamente por uno de ellos que coloco un pañuelo con somnífero en el rostro de Candy haciéndola perder el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos.

Annie seguía en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos , temblando de miedo ante los gritos y disparos , aquellos hombres habían reducido rapidamente a la seguridad de los Clay y tenían amenazados a todos los sirvientes que se encontraban en su camino .

La morena pudo sentir que aquellos terribles delincuentes salían a toda prisa de la propiedad , ligeramente miro hacia su costado para ver la terrible imagen que se le grabaría en la memoria para toda la vida . Uno de los delincuentes sostenía a Candy entre sus brazos totalmente inconsciente llevándola hacia uno de los autos para después este arrancar y perderse en el camino .

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral , la morena con piernas muy temblorosas se puso de pie para solo quedarse observando el camino por donde aquel auto había huido con Candy . El mayordomo se levanto rapidamente para ingresar a la propiedad gritando y preguntando si había algún herido.

No habían robado nada , el guardia de seguridad que cuidaba celosamente la puerta de la rubia solo había sido herido en la pierna y reducido atado de pies y manos . Únicamente habían venido por Candy , por que? Quienes eran? Que seria del destino de la rubia? La volvería a ver?

Continuara ...

Chicas lindas agradezco un montón que lean esta historia. Se que muchas están molestas por el temperamento de Candy en este Fic . pero así decidí hacer esta historia , no es como la Candy del angel de los Andley y menos como la de Rescate , quería cambiarla , ya que son historias distintas, lo importante es que es un fic de nuestra pareja favorita!

Gracias otra vez por sus reviews y su cariños

Subiré capitulo nuevo el miércoles

Les dejo este para el fin de semana

Cuiden sus uñas por favor jajaja

Gracias y besitos =)


	10. ESPERANZA

El movimiento de un auto , sonidos confusos y un fuerte mareo invadiendo su cuerpo , voces extrañas llegaban hasta sus oídos , hasta como un rayo la joven recordó como había sido sacada de su habitación por aquellos hombres . De un solo impulso abrió los ojos y se levanto para de nuevo ser retenida por aquellos desconocidos . La rubia forcejeo pero in mediatamente fue reducida nuevamente . Todo era confuso , el camino era oscuro y un hombre conducía rápidamente

\- Lo siento mucho Señorita Andley ...- Se disculpo uno de ellos con mucha educacion inyectando a la joven en su brazo con algún liquido que la hizo perder el conocimiento nuevamente

La policía , guardias de seguridad , ministros y hasta el comandante del ejercito de Londres habían llegado hasta el castillo de los Clay después del ataque , Emilia Elroy había perdido el conocimiento al enterarse que Candy había sido raptada . La Duquesa estaba consternada y nerviosa de que algo así hubiera sucedido , El Duque avergonzado y moviendo todas sus influencias para dar con el paradero de la rubia y Annie que aun no se recuperaba del estado de Shock por el ataque

\- Esto fue planeado! Ella tuvo que haber hecho algo! LO PAGARA MUY CARO! ...- Vociferaba Dereck una y otra vez

\- Tiene usted alguna sospecha sobre de quien pueda tratarse? ...- Pregunto el oficial de policía

\- El Duque de Granchester por supuesto! ... - Hablo Dereck muy seguro

\- Su Excelencia esa es una acusación muy grave! Ademas según las pistas , esto parece ser obra de una grupo terrorista ...

\- Creemos que pueda tratarse del mismo grupo que secuestro y asesino al Señor William Andley ...- Intervino el comandante del ejercito

\- Pero que esta diciendo? Dios santo! Eso es imposible! ...- Dijo Elroy que acababa de recuperarse para informarse de la situación

\- Señora Andley , usted se encargo de publicitar mucho el compromiso de su sobrina con el Duque de Clay cuando no ha transcurrido ni siquiera un año del fallecimiento de su sobrino y menos de un mes de la liberación del Señor Cornwall , claro que podían tomar represalias

\- Pero esto es inaudito! Como permiten que gente como esa entre a Inglaterra? ...- Grito Ellen

\- Señora , ellos tienen conexiones en varias partes de Europa , Hay Ingleses que trabajan para ellos ... Tendremos que hacer investigaciones y esperar que los secuestradores se comuniquen con ustedes

\- Pues Yo tengo que hablar seriamente con el Duque de Granchester! ...- Dijo Dereck furioso saliendo de la propiedad a toda velocidad

Terry se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de Whisky Escoces sentado ante la gran chimenea de la hermosa y lujosa sala del Castillo Granchester . Sus ojos escudriñaban el fuego , mientras su mente divagaba en penosos recuerdos .

\- Su Excelencia , El Señor Dereck Clay esta aquí ...- Le aviso el mayordomo

\- Que pase ...- Dijo Terry sin quitar la mirada de las llamas de la chimenea

\- Terruce! ... - Fue la sonora voz de Dereck entrando a la tranquilidad de la habitación

\- A que debo tu violenta intromisión Dereck? ...- Dijo Terry muy calmado poniéndose de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y encaminándose hacia el enfurecido pelirrojo

\- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí! Se que tu tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Candice! ...- Acuso Dereck señalando al castaño ...- Se muy bien que ella y tu hablaban a escondidas!

\- Tienes alguna prueba Dereck? Por que si no la hay , te juro que te demandare por difamación ... Y si! Converse con ella en un par de oportunidades , porque ella no deseaba casarse contigo! Simplemente lo hacia por que su Tía Abuela se lo exigía y por el gran negocio que hicieron tus padres con los Andley! Le recomendé terminar con ese absurdo compromiso , fue un consejo que se lo hubiera dado a cualquier mujer que este a punto de desposarse contigo!

\- Pues tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida Terruce!

\- Tal vez no en la tuya Dereck ... pero en la de Candy si ... - Dijo Terry dejando al pelirrojo con la boca abierta

\- Eres un maldito! ...- Grito el pelirrojo avalanzandose sobre Terry para golpearlo en el rostro pero el castaño fue mas rápido haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el golpe

\- Si fuera tu , tendría mucho cuidado Dereck! Vienes a acusarme sin ninguna prueba e intestas agredirme en mi casa! Si el soberano se entera de tu comportamiento estoy seguro que tendrás grandes problemas . No tengo que darte ninguna explicación de mis actos y no tengo idea del paradero de tu prometida y si lo supiera jamas te lo diría pues ninguna mujer merece tener de esposo a alguien como tu! ...- Ahora puedes irte o haré que te saquen de aquí como el perro rabioso que eres ...- Dijo Terry furioso y en voz alta mientras dos hombres entraban en la sala parea sacra al enfurecido Dereck

\- Hare que investiguen y que la busquen hasta el ultimo rincón de Europa ...- Amenazo el pelirrojo nuevamente

\- Me alegra que por fin tengas un trabajo Dereck , yo también llegare hasta las ultimas hasta con dar con el infeliz responsable de esa embarcación ...- Dijo Terry causando una cara de malestar a su visitante

Dereck se retiro furioso de la propiedad de los Granchester , no tenia prueba alguna que Terry estuviera tras el supuesto "secuestro" , no quería ser la burla , la gente comenzaría rumorear sobre la huida de la bella rubia que lo había abandonado a vísperas de su enlace

La luz del sol se filtraba por una ventana , podía escuchar el sonido de las aves cantando y podía sentir la suavidad de las sabanas cobijando su cuerpo . Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una preciosa habitación , recostada en una gran cama en una majestuosa habitación.

\- Buenos Días Señorita Andley ...- Le dijo una voz suave y femenina ...- Mi nombre es Imelda , Yo estaré a cargo de usted durante su estadía ...- Dijo una mujer ya madura en años aproximándose a la cama donde la joven aun se encontraba recostada

\- Donde estoy? Por que me trajeron aquí? ...- Dijo rapidamente Candy poniéndose de pie y tomándose rapidamente de un mueble para caerse debido a un fuerte mareo

\- Señorita Andley , con cuidado , aun se esta recuperando de la anestesia ...- Dijo la mujer

Candy se levanto liberandose del agarre de la mujer y se aproximo a la ventana para observar donde se encontraba , el lugar le parecía muy conocido , aquellos grandes arboles , la vista , la gran cerca de hierro imponente que cubría la propiedad

\- Donde estoy? ...- Pregunto Candy nuevamente tomando su cabeza entre sus manos . Era imposible que se encontrara en aquel lugar , debía ser su imaginación , Pensaba mientras a pasos seguros se aproximaba hasta la puerta

La mucama no la retuvo y solo siguió a Candy mientras esta salia de la habitación y reconocía aquel gran y largo pasillo. Su memoria y sus pasos la condujeron hasta el final de aquel grande corredor , con el corazón en la mano llego hasta una gran puerta blanca que se abría en dos , giro ambas perillas y esta se abrió ante sus ojos

Candy solo pudo retener el aliento y taparse la boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir un grito de la impresión , era aquella sala , todo seguía tan intacto como lo recordaba , el gran sillón blanco , el piano , la chimenea . Estaba en Escocia , en aquella hermosa residencia donde había pasado los mejores días de su vida

\- Muy bueno Días Señorita Andley ...- Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Candy volteo rapidamente para toparse con un hombre alto de cabellos negros como la noche y un pequeño bigote que la observaba con mirada amigable

\- Mi nombre es Franco , soy consejero del Duque de Granchester , espero que se encuentre bien y pedirle disculpas por la mala experiencia que le hicimos pasar para poder tenerla aquí con nosotros , pero esa explicación le corresponde al Señor Granchester , Quiero decirle que estoy a su completa dispocision , siéntase como nuestra huésped por favor , estamos aquí para protegerla.

\- Donde esta Terry? Necesito verlo por favor! ...- Dijo Candy nerviosa

\- El vendrá mas tarde Señorita , pero me dijo que le diera el mensaje , que usted puede estar tranquila con respecto al orfanato , abogados y cuerpo de seguridad estarán resguardando el lugar y sus habitantes .

Candy se quedo en silencio , completamente impresionada ante todo lo sucedido , que habia hecho Terry? Como se había enterado?

\- Señorita , por favor le pido que colabore con nosotros para protegerla , nadie debe saber que usted se encuentra aquí , Los Clay la buscaran incansablemente , le ruego que evite salir al jardín y aproximarse a ventanas . Imelda le servirá en todo lo que necesite

\- Si ... Si ... Muchas gracias ... . respondió la rubia aun embelesada

Franco se retiro del lugar dejando a ambas mujeres en silencio , Candy aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos , con tantas dudas y tantos sentimientos confusos , pensaba que se trataba de un sueño o que tal vez había llegado a enloquecer

\- Señorita Andley , déjeme prepararle un baño y servirle el desayuno ...- Dijo Imelda sacando a la rubia de su mundo para percatarse que seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

Una vez desnuda y sumergida en aquella bañera , Candy intento poner sus ideas en orden ...-Terry que has hecho? ...- Se preguntaba internamente , preocupada por la locura que había cometido aquel castaño dueño de su corazón , Candy tenia tanto miedo de que tuviera problemas , no quería que Dereck tomara represalias contra el , no se perdonaría nunca si algo llegara a pasarle.

Terry caminaba nervios de un lugar a otro , tenia que mostrarse tranquilo pero le era imposible , temia que ella reaccionara mal ante la forma tan criminal que la había sacado del castillo de los Clay

\- Su Excelencia Buenas Tardes ...- Se presento Franco una vez que había regresado de escocia en un pequeño viaje relámpago

\- Como esta Franco? Esta bien? Como reacciono a la anestesia? ...- Invadió Terry al hombre con preguntas

\- Esta muy bien Señor , esta muy tranquila , el que me preocupa es usted Señor , se ha metido en graves problemas con esto ...- Dijo Franco realmente preocupado

\- Lo se Franco ...- Respondió Terry dándole la espalda ...- Pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño , me lo jure una vez ...

\- Señor , si el Rey se entera de esto ... usted podría ir hasta la cárcel ...

\- Créeme Franco , que eso es lo que menos me importa , siempre y cuando ella este a salvo

\- Ayyy (suspiro) Lo entiendo su Excelencia , debe darse prisa para llegar a Escocia , tiene mucho por conversar con la Señorita Andley

\- Gracias Franco ... Necesito que lleves este documento donde un grafologo ...- Le dijo el castaño extendiéndole una hoja

\- Este es el permiso del pase de la embarcación sin revisión por aduanas ? Firmado por el coronel Alexander?

\- Así es , y el coronel esta detenido , pero yo conozco a la perfección a ese hombre y se que es muy correcto , por eso quiero comprobar si es su firma o esta adulterada

\- En caso fuera adulterada esta hecha por un experto ...- Dijo Franco acariciando su barbilla sin quitar los ojos del documento

\- Y si es así , debieron pagar una pequeña fortuna ... Y nadie en este país que no fuera de clase noble tiene el suficiente dinero para hacer esto

Mientras tanto en el castillo de los Clay , existía un tremendo revuelo por la desaparición de la rubia , personal de la servidumbre había dado su declaración , afirmando que aquellos secuestradores hablaban en una lengua desconocida.

\- No hay dudas señores ... hay una gran posibilidad que se trate del mismo grupo terrorista que asesino al Señor William

\- Dios santo! Que es lo que quieren de mi sobrina? Usted tiene que advertir en todos los puertos!

\- Por su puesto que hemos dado aviso señora , cada carro y nave están siendo investigadas y no han dado con la señorita Andley.

\- Deben investigar al Duque de Granchester ...- Intervino Dereck molesto

\- Su Excelencia , no podemos hacer eso sin tener alguna prueba , ademas recuerde que el Duque de Granchester cuenta con inmunidad política ... por ultimo Señor Clay nada señala al Duque de Granchester como sospechoso ...- Explico el teniente de la policia

\- Dereck por que acusas a Terruce? ...- Pregunto su padre sorprendido ante el comportamiento agresivo de su hijo

\- Por que me entere que Candy no desea casarse conmigo y que estuvo pidiéndole ayuda a Terruce para que la liberara de ese compromiso

\- Yo conversare con el Duque de Granchester Señor ... le doy mi palabra ...- Intervino el coronel del ejercito que se encargaba de resguardar las costas y puertos de Inglaterra para evitar que la joven fuera llevada a otro país

Habia transcurrido la tarde y el anochecer se aproximaba , el cielo tomaba aquel color claro oscuro que se asemejaba al amanecer y el sol ya tenia minutos de haberse ocultado , las primeras estrellas salían a alumbrar la noche y una rubia sentada en aquel sillón que le traía gratos recuerdos miraba con detenidamente el crepitar de la llamas en aquella chimenea

Tenia tantas cosas en la mente , tantos sentimientos en el corazón , se encontraba realmente feliz y agradecida con aquel castaño , porque si no fuera por el, tal vez a estas horas ella se encontraría destruida tras haber sido abusada por Dereck . Pero a la vez estaba tan preocupada por todo lo que habia hecho y muerta de miedo por lo futuros problemas que Terry pudiera tener

Un libro de Historia moderna reposaba sobre sus piernas , había intentado leerlo en varias oportunidades para despejar su mente pero había sido imposible , a que hora vendría? que le diría? Se lanzaría a su brazos? o le daría un manotazo por ser tan impulsivo? Que le diría el? Que desplegaba treinta hombres por el mundo rescatando damas en apuros?

De pronto la puerta de abrió lentamente dando paso al hombre de sus pensamientos , el aire se corto inmediatamente y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos . Candy se levanto del sillón solo para quedarse observando aquellos ojos azules que la recorrían con intensidad

Sin poder evitarlo , gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos corriendo por sus mejillas . Terry se acerco con lentitud y una vez frente a ella con delicadeza limpio sus mejillas con sus pulgares . El castaño llevo una de su manos hasta el hombro derecho de Candy y suavemente bajo la pequeña manga descubriendo el hombro de la rubia que dejo de respirar en esos instantes

Terry acaricio el pequeño hematoma en la blanca piel de Candy , producido por aquella inyección que le habían aplicado para dormirla ...- Son unos estúpidos , les dije que te trataran con delicadeza , lo siento ...- Se disculpo el con voz suave y ronca sin dejar de acariciar la piel de la rubia

Candy a penas podía respirar , bastaba con un pequeño y tierno toque de su parte para hacerla vibrar de la cabeza a los pies ...- Terry que has hecho? ...- Susurro ella en voz baja con ojos cristalinos

\- Por que no me dijiste que te amenazaban con el Hogar de Pony , pecosa? ...- Le pregunto cariñosamente haciendo palpitar fuertemente el corazón de la joven

\- Perdóname Terry ... yo ... yo no quería arriesgarlos por nada de este mundo ... ha pasado tanto tiempo , como saber si podía confiar en ti ... entiéndeme por favor ...- Dijo ella avergonzada mirando el suelo

\- Tanto crees que he cambiado? ... Que pregunta tan tonta de mi parte ...- Agrego sonriendo ...- En cambio tu , sigues siendo la misma , tan noble y ante poniendo la felicidad de otros sobre la tuya

\- Terry , gracias por lo que hiciste por mi , no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo , pero favor explícame que tienes planeado!? Tengo tanto miedo de los problemas que puedas tener por mi culpa! ...- Rogo ella temerosa

\- Primero tengo que pedirte perdón por la forma tan violenta y traumatica que tuve que usar para sacarte de allí , pero tenia que hacer que todo pareciera un secuestro del mismo grupo terrorista que secuestro a Albert y al elegante , Puedes estar tranquila , nadie fue herido ... bueno solo el gorila que cuidaba tu puerta pero fue una herida leve en la pierna , nada de gravedad ...

\- Como te enteraste ? ... Interrumpió ella nerviosa

\- La tímida de Annie fue a buscarme , ella se entero lo que estaba haciendo el cobarde de Dereck gracias a una mucama ... obviamente tuve que decirle que no era mi problema y que no podía ayudarte , no le confiaría a nadie este plan y menos tu paradero pecosa

Candy volvió a sentir su corazón saltar de alegría al ser llamada así por el castaño , se llevo ambas manos al pecho para intentar calmar los fuertes latidos que provenían de su pecho con temor de ser escuchados por aquel joven

\- Es cierto, estoy metiéndome en grandes problemas haciendo esto , pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien , lo importante era sacarte de allí lo mas pronto posible antes que el idiota de Dereck cumpliera sus amenazas ...- Dijo Terry apretando los puños y arrugando el entrecejo

\- Terry esto es demasiado ... por que estas arriesgando tanto? Yo podría volver y decir que pude escapar ... no quiero que te metas en mas problemas por favor

\- No quieres que me meta en mas problemas? O quieres casarte con Dereck a como de lugar? ...- Pregunto Terry sintiendo el punzón de los celos

\- Claro que no quiero! Solo estoy muy preocupada por ti , no quiero que tengas problemas Terry

\- Basta Candy! Te quedaras aquí y buscare la forma de enviarte a América a salvo ... a penas tu Tia Abuela y los Clay te vean querrán casarte y todo esto habrá sido en vano

Candy se quedo en silencio , no sabia que decirle , que reprocharle , solo podía observar a ese hermoso hombre preocupado y desesperado por cuidarla , que había en su corazón? Seguía guardando sentimientos hacia ella? O lo hacia por los viejos recuerdos y la amistad de Albert?

\- Parece que no hubiera pasado el tiempo ...- Hablo Terry de pronto girándose para observar la habitación con detenimiento

\- Terry ... por que haces todo esto? ...- Pregunto ella muy nerviosa

\- No es obvio a caso? ...- Respondió el con una sonrisa de lado y agachando la mirada

\- Dímelo por favor! ...- Rugió ella en voz alta sorprendiendo al castaño

Terry poso sus enormes lagunas azules en sus verdes esmeraldas y acercándose a ella le dijo ...- Hago esto por que es lo único que no he llegado a superar en todos estos años Candy , pude superar ser alejado de mi madre , pude superar mi problema con el alcoholismo , mi fracaso en el teatro , la muerte de Susana , la muerte de mi padre ... pero por un demonio el amor que siento por ti nunca lo pude superar ...

Continuara ...

jajajaja aquí les dejo este capitulo chicas lindas , espero que lo disfruten! Capitulo nuevo el día viernes !

Gracias Gracias !


	11. AMINORANDO EL DOLOR

\- Ojala no tengamos que volver a verla ...- Comento Eliza a su madre y hermano mientras tomaban el te en el gran comedor de hotel Savoy

\- Según la Tía Abuela , dice que Dereck no deja de culpar al Duque de Granchester ya que esa niña vulgar andaba tras de el pidiéndole ayuda ...- Dijo Sarah indignada

\- Me pregunto como Dereck se habrá enterado de la historia entre Candy y Terry ...- Dijo Neal mirando de re ojo a su hermana

\- Candy es muy vulgar y poco discreta , es obvio para cualquiera , a caso no te diste cuenta en la forma que bailaban en su presentación? Todo el mundo comento ese bendito baile al día siguiente ...- Respondió la pelirroja a la defensiva

\- En todo caso , si fuera Terry el que se llevo a Candy en verdad les deseo suerte , Dereck es un idiota y Candy es mucha mujer para ese pobre diablo ...- Dijo Neal haciendo que ambas mujeres de encendieran de la ira

\- Señora Elroy creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar , nosotros estaremos al pendiente si recibimos algujna llamada o mensaje ...- Dijo educadamente el Duque al notar el cansancio de la anciana

\- No creo que pueda dormir ni un poco ...- Comento la mujer

\- Señora Elroy ... creo que sera mejor anular el negocio que teníamos pactado con esta boda , Si piden rescate por Candice necesitara tener a su disposición todo su dinero y el nuestro ...- Comento el padre de Dereck

\- Duque de Clay , eso no sera necesario , los Andley podemos vender propiedades en América , tenemos muchas de ellas ...- Dijo la anciana aterrada

\- Señora Elroy lo primordial aquí es rescatar a Candy , no los negocios y mucho menos esa boda ...- Dijo el Duque sorprendido ante las palabras de la mujer

\- Querido sera mejor no tomar decisiones apresuradas , veamos que pasa en los siguientes días y podremos llegar a un acuerdo ...- Intervino Ellen

El aire se había cortado nuevamente de sus pulmones , sus oídos zumbaban fuertemente debido a la cantidad de sangre que había subido a su rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo y sus corazón gritaba y saltaba en su pecho . Aquellos ojos azules la miraban suplicante

\- Por que no me escribiste!? Por que dejaste que pasara tanto tiempo? ...- Le recrimino ella empezando a llorar y a darle débiles golpes en el pecho

\- Por que tu me dejaste esa noche? Me viste hecho una basura y decidiste irte nuevamente sin decirme nada! ... - Le recrimino el sin poder contenerse mas

\- De que estas hablando Terry? ...- Pregunto ella hecha un mar de lagrimas

\- Vamos Candy! No quieras hacerte la desentendida por Dios! Sabes muy bien que hablo de aquel cuchitril de teatro en Chicago !

\- No te atrevas! ...- Grito ella furiosa ...- No te atrevas ni a pensar que no me acerque a ti esa noche por estar en ese estado! Mi corazón sufrió tanto Terry! No te imaginas cuanto dolor sentí por verte y saber que no debía acercarme! Crees que no íbamos a sufrir aun mas? Vernos para separarnos por tercera vez? No te basto con aquella noche en Nueva York?

\- Y no crees que hubiera sido una gran ayuda para mi?

\- Y tu crees que ya no había sufrido lo suficiente? Desde tus pocas palabras de despedida cuando decidiste irte a América! Hasta esa fría noche en el hospital , verte tomar a Susana en tus brazos y pasar de largo ? Pudiendo evitarme ese dolor si tan solo hubieras hablado?

\- Candy ...

\- No Terry! Tu me juzgas por no haberme acercado a ti esa noche , pues yo ahora te diré todas mi razones! Nunca intentaste contactarme después de haberte ido del San Pablo! No escribiste ni una sola carta al colegio , al hogar de pony o a la Mansion de los Andley! Yo te busque! Arriesgando mi trabajo y mi carrera escapando para verte actuar! Todo para terminar yendo a Nueva York y no enterarme del accidente por ti , si no por OTRAS PERSONAS! ...- Desahogo la rubia en fuertes lamentos

\- Por que intente olvidarte! ...- Grito el castaño haciendo que Candy abriera los ojos como platos ...- No sabia si te volvería a ver , había abandonado el apellido de mi padre , no tenia nada que ofrecerte , a caso tu acaudalada familia iba a permitir que estuvieras con un actor?

\- A caso no me conocías Terry? Sabes muy bien que para mi eso es lo de menos!

\- Si! Y lo confirme cuando me entere que habías abandonado el apellido de tu familia y decidiste ser enfermera , volví a tener una esperanza! Por eso comencé a escribirte seguido! Te invite al estreno de la obra para que te quedaras conmigo! Mi intención era pedirte la mano y casarnos cuanto antes , por que ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ti ! Pero paso ese maldito accidente! Y no te dije nada por que sabia que te irías! Si! Fui un cobarde! Pero por lo menos te podría retener mas tiempo a mi lado ...- Concluyo el castaño dándole la espalda para que ella no pudiera ver las lagrimas que deseaban asomarse

De un impulso Candy rodeo a Terry con sus brazos apoyando su mejilla en su gran espalda . El castaño se quedo petrificado al ver aquellas pequeñas manos cerrase en su cintura ...- Los dos hemos cometido errores , los dos hemos superado cosas , pero ninguno a podido superar este amor Terry , Todos estos años mi corazón te ha pertenecido y hoy mas que nunca ...- Dijo ella en voz suave y clara

Terry sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo y a su corazón con un palpitar diferente , lentamente se giro para mirarla y tomar su rostro con ambas manos ...- Candy ... no me importa lo que tengamos que pasar , ni a quienes tengamos que enfrentar , una vez la vida ya nos separo , no permitas que lo vuelva a hacer por favor , por que estoy dispuesto a todo por tenerte a mi lado esta vez ...- Le susurro apoyando su frente sobre la de ella

\- Tengo tanto miedo Terry ... Por ti , me moriría si algo llegara a pasarte

\- No me pasara nada pecosa ... escaparemos a la China si es necesario ...- Dijo el con voz ronca y una seductora sonrisa llevándose los labios de la joven a los suyos

Aquella joven de cabellos negros limpiaba sus ojos de las gruesas lagrimas que nublaban su visión , un telegrama enviado por Archie avisando que llegaba a Londres al día siguiente había sido su emoción y tristeza a la vez al saber que tendría que darle la terrible noticia sobre el secuestro de la rubia

\- Annie debes volver con nosotros al Savoy! ...- Irrumpió Elroy con el peor de los humores y nerviosa

\- No Señora , yo no iré a ningún lado con usted! ... le espeto la morena con rabia

\- Pero como te atreves mocosa engreída?! Archibald se enterara de tu terrible comportamiento y tu falta de respeto! ...- Rugio Elroy muy ofendida

\- Y también se enterara que usted es una amenaza para todos! Por su culpa Candy esta en manos de esos delincuentes! Tal vez yo también corra peligro por sus sabia decisiones , así que prefiero cuidarme por mi misma Señora Elroy!

\- Te repudiare de los Andley por este comportamiento Annie! Le pediré a Archie que que solicite un divorcio! Mi nieto no puede estar casado con una mujer como tu! ...- Grito la anciana

\- Usted siempre queriendo manipular la vida de todos! Me importa muy poco que usted me quiera hechar de la vida de los Andley , Archie me ama y no se separara de mi por que usted se lo pida! Yo lo alejare de usted señora , por que no puedo permitir que mi esposo tenga juntas conflictivas ... Con permiso ...- Concluyo la morena saliendo de la propiedad de los Clay para dirigirse al Castillo Granchester por ultima vez.

En aquella modesta casa , dos mujeres se encontraban concentradas en sus quehaceres y en la atención de los pequeños que se encontraban bajo sus cuidados , la tormenta que se desenvolvía en las afueras era caótica , unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamo la atención de los habitantes

La Señorita Pony se aproximo con cautela e incrédula de que alguien pudiera estar afuera con aquella tormenta , con precaución abrió a penas la puerta para toparse con un gran hombre vestido de vaquero

\- Muy Buenas Tardes mi Señora ...- Saludo educadamente el hombre haciendo una reverencia de cabeza , perdóneme por molestarla en estos terribles momentos , pero soy enviado por el Duque de Granchester , el Señor Terruce o Terry Granchester

\- Terry ? El amigo de mi Candy? ...- Dijo la anciana abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Así es señora , no sabia que se llamaba Candy , pero sabia que era buen amigo de su Hija

\- Si , claro que si , pase por favor ...- Dijo la anciana abriendo la puerta por completo , para después quedarse sorprendida al notar que habían varios hombres montados a caballo

\- Y ellos quienes son? ...Pregunto la mujer preocupada

\- Son mis compañeros señora , pero no preocupe por ellos , primero debo explicarle el por que de nuestra visita

La Señorita Pony hizo ingresar al gran hombre rápidamente a su despacho , aquel vaquero comenzó su relato sobre la terrible situación que estaba viviendo Candy y el trabajo que estaba haciendo Terry para protegerla y que el junto con su guardia habían llegado hasta el Hogar de Pony para protegerlos de las amenazas de Dereck y Elroy

\- Mi pobre hija Dios mio ...- Se quejo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos ...- Bendito sea el Señor Granchester , Bendito Dios por ponerlo en su camino para que la protegiera

\- Como usted comprenderá mi Señora , nosotros estaremos aquí hasta nueva orden del Duque de Granchester , le doy mi palabra que no estorbaremos

\- Oh Nada de eso! Por favor haga pasar a todos sus hombres al establo , les llevaremos chocolate caliente y algo de comer , ustedes son mas que bienvenidos.

Su cuerpo temblaba , un mundo nuevo y perfecto se abría hacia ella , como una droga , como estar en un mundo paralelo tocando el cielo , ella podía disfrutar de los labios de ese castaño a su antojo , sus grandes manos recorriendo su talle y enterrando sus dedos en esa castaña cabellera que tanto había adorado

Ella era suya , estaba rendida , mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a romper ese momento mágico , el la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo , quería tenerla tan cerca y ella pudo desfallecer al sentir su fuerte cuerpo amoldándose al suyo.

Suavemente la levanto en vilo sin despegar sus labios de su delicada boca que se abría permitiendo que el la invadiera por completo , con pasos suaves la llevo hasta aquel sillón que había sido testigo de ese amor adolescente y que ahora seria testigo de ese amor adulto y aun mas fuerte . La sentó en su regazo con delicadeza y ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos

El castaño deseaba mas , deseaba tanto sellar el amor que sentía en cada rincón de ese delicado cuerpo , beso sus mejillas para bajar por su cuello y embriagarse con ese aroma a rosas , la respiración de ella se hizo mas rápida y eso lo enloquecía , Candy se hizo hacia atrás para darle acceso a sus besos , sentir esa boca bajar cada vez mas por su pecho mientras el jalaba aquel pequeño vestido de escote cuadrado para besar su blanca piel la estaba enloqueciendo , no podía evitarlo la sensación era muy intensa y sin poder contenerse libero un pequeño sonido que provenía de lo mas profundo de su ser.

Terry se detuvo , deseaba tanto seguir y descubrir por fin el amor de la única mujer que había amado toda su vida , pero ella era sagrada para el y jamas la trataría o faltaría como a cualquier mujer

\- Pecosa , daría mi vida por quedarme contigo pero debo volver a Londres ...- Le dijo suavemente abrazándola cariñosamente para bajar la intensidad del momento

\- Que? Vas a dejarme sola ... aquí? ...- Pregunto ella con una pequeña decepción y algo temerosa

\- Dereck sospecha de mi ... no debo darle mas razones por si se le ocurre buscarme con la policía ... Tienes miedo a caso? ...- Pregunto el acariciando su mejilla

\- Alguna ves dijiste que habían fantasmas

\- Esa fue la carnada perfecta para abrazarte ...- Dijo el riendo pero rapidamente fue callado por la boca de Candy

Ella no podía resistirlo , por fin tenia al hombre que siempre había amado a su lado y mas atractivo que nunca , no podía dejarlo ir , no quería tenerlo lejos de ella nunca mas . Terry la encerró en sus brazos y turbado por la pasión la recostó en aquel sillón para poder besarla y acariciarla a placer...- Candy no podre detenerme si seguimos así ...- Le dijo el haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por intentar hablar y separar de sus labios.

\- Lo lamento ... - Dijo ella avergonzada ...- ... es solo que ..

\- Solo que Candy? ...- Pregunto el castaño con la respiración agitada y apoyado en sus codos sin quitarle la mirada de los verde ojos

\- Te he extrañado todos estos años Terry ... No quiero estar mas tiempo separada de ti ...

\- Yo te he extrañado con desesperación todo este tiempo mi pecosa , te prometo que eso lo cambiaremos pronto , pero mi prioridad en estos momentos es protegerte ...- Le dijo el castaño sentándose y rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho...- No temas , no hay fantasmas aquí , Imelda estará contigo y puedes llamarla en cualquier momento

\- Le pediré que duerma en mi habitación ...

\- Estaré muy celoso por la suerte de Imelda -... Dijo Terry riendo y poniéndose de pie dándole la mano a la rubia para levantarla de aquel sillón que se había convertido en el carcelero de ambos

Terry la beso suavemente en los labios transmitiéndole todo su amor y ternura , inhalando profundamente su aroma a rosas para llevárselo de recuerdo durante aquellas horas que estarían separados ...- Hay unos hombres que contrate para cuidar la propiedad , por favor no salgas al jardín pecosa , vendré mañana por la tarde ...

El castaño se despidió con mucho tristeza de aquella hermosa prisionera que tenia en su castillo Escoces , cansado pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Se sentía nuevamente como aquel chiquillo que había robado un beso de esa joevn pecosa en aquel festival de mayo.

Eliza Leagan estaba en la intimidad de su habitación cepillando su larga cabellera rojiza , el teléfono comenzó a sonar y al responderlo se dio con la sorpresa de que tenia una visita inesperada e importante esperando por ella en el loby del hotel.

\- Buenas noches señorita Leagan ...- Saludo Dereck galantemente a la joven

\- Oh su Excelencia que honor tener su visita! En que puedo servirlo? ...- Pregunto la joven fascinada y tomando asiento en unos de los grandes sillones del hotel

\- Primero que todo señorita Leagan , quiero agradecerle mucho por la información brindada aquel día , me fue muy útil para saber que clase de mujer es Candice

\- Oh su Excelencia , me apena muchísimo que lo hayan querido engañar , imagino que ahora desistirá de aquel compromiso?

\- Eso es algo que solo me compete a mi Señorita Leagan , debido a que ahora Candice esta "secuestrada" he venido a pedirle su colaboración , por su puesto que usted recibirá grandes beneficios al ser mi aliada

\- Oh , usted dirá ... - Contesto la pelirroja deseosa de saber lo que tendría planeado

\- Sospecho que Terruce esta detrás de la desaparición de Candice , y se que usted es muy astuta y podrá ayudarme con alguna información ...- Empezó a comentar Dereck poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a la pelirroja caminando a espaldas de ella para luego colocar sus manos en los hombros de la joven ... Se que usted con su belleza y su inteligencia puedo aliarse con la Duquesa Margot , madrastra de Terruce , ella nunca lo ha apreciado y solo esta esperando la oportunidad perfecta para perjudicarlo ...Por su puesto hermosas joyas , dinero y varios favores de nobleza serán concedidos para usted

\- Cuente conmigo su Excelencia ... no lo decepcionare ...- Respondió la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio

Terry llegaba a su castillo a muy altas horas de la noche , el viaje había sido largo y muy cansado , pero aquella gran sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro en todo el trayecto , la emoción de saberla suya nuevamente le había devuelto la vida y la ilusión , sabia que no seria nada fácil todo lo que tendrían que afrontar , pero el estaría dispuesto a todo , abandonar el ducado , mudarse a cualquier parte del mundo o hasta ser un simple comerciante con tal de tenerla a su lado.

\- Su Excelencia que bueno que llega ...- Lo recibió Franco

\- Franco? Que haces a estas horas despierto? Deberías estar durmiendo hombre!

\- Me era imposible Señor , tengo los resultados del Grafologo!

Continuara ...

Chicas aquí esta el capitulo! Si lo se , es cortito , pero estoy con trabajo encima =(

Pero lo prometido fue adelantarles la historia y les cumplo con todo cariño!

En verdad estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado la declaración de Terry y espero que les guste esta continuación , ame sus reviews y sobre todo su apoyo y cariño al leerme , como siempre unos reviews mega graciosos e intensos!

Subiré capitulo nuevo el miércoles , se que son varios día , pero les cumpliré! Besos a todas y buen fin de semana


	12. REVELACIONES

\- Señorita el Duque de Granchester es un hombre muy ocupado , no regresara hasta altas horas de la noche , si desea hablar con el puede intentar sacar una cita , pero no le garantizo nada ...- Explico el mayordomo a la enardecida pelirroja que exigía hablar con el joven Duque urgentemente

\- Por favor , dígame donde puedo encontrarlo? No sabe lo importante que es para mi hablar con el Duque! ...- Rogo escandalosamente

\- Dios mio por que tanto escándalo? ...- Intervino la voz de una mujer ...- Quien es usted Señorita y por que tanta desesperación? ...- Pregunto Margot sorprendida y atraída por los gritos de la joven

\- Oh Duquesa de Granchester como lo siento , que vergüenza! Pero , estoy tan desesperada ... Soy Eliza Leagan , prima de Candice White Andley y estoy aquí por que deseo tanto hablar con su hijastro Madam.

Margot que ya estaba muy al tanto del secuestro de la rubia Americana no perdería oportunidad alguna para tener mas información sobre el tema , así que con fingida preocupación por la pelirroja la invito a pasar

\- Oh Querida , no quiero ni imaginar por lo que estas pasando! , Por favor pasa , pediré que te sirvan Te ...- Invito Margot a la joven que sonreía internamente debido a que había logrado su cometido

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en aquel puerto , su alegría era incontenible , no podía esperar mas tiempo para rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposo pero la sombra de la situación con Candy opacaba aquel encuentro. La gran maquina de hierro se hizo presente en el horizonte y miles de personas corrían enérgicas y alegres para recibir a sus familiares y amigos.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y sus grandes ojos azules por fin se toparon con esos ojos color miel que tanto adoraba , estaba delgado pero con una gran sonrisa que cubría todo sus rostro al poder verla , sin mas ella corrió a sus brazos para depositar los mas cariñosos besos y bañarlo con sus lagrimas

\- Que Candy que? ...- Pregunto en voz alta y alarmado una vez que encontraban a solas en el auto

\- Archie no te alteres por favor , hay un montón de policías y generales del ejercito trabajando para dar con ella ...

\- Todo es culpa de la Tia Abuela! En vez de proteger a la única heredera de los Andley , se encargo de promocionarla a todo lo alto! Ahora va a escucharme! Ella y esos Duques! ...- Dijo el castaño furioso y muy preocupado

\- Archie hay algo mas que debes saber ...- Dijo Annie un poco temerosa pero decidida a contarle toda la verdad a su esposo

\- Que cosa Annie? Hay mas?

\- Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con tu Tia Abuela , ya no me encuentro en el Savoy con ella y los Leagan

\- Tu? Pero por que? ...- Pregunto extrañado el joven ya que su esposa solía ser muy pacifica

\- Vamos Archie! Es lógico no? Todo lo que esta sufriendo Candy es por su culpa!

\- Si entiendo tu malestar querida , pero no debes pelearte con ella , somos familia al fin y al cabo...

\- Familia? Archie! Candy no quería casarse con Dereck y sabes con que amenazo tu Tia abuela a Candy?

\- Amenazarla? Ella seria incapaz de hacer tal cosa Annie!

\- Pues que pena que no conozcas a tu querida tía, Archibald! Por que amenazo a Candy con destruir el Hogar de Pony!

\- Pero que cosas dices Annie? Eso es imposible! Debe tratarse de un error! ...- Dijo Ofendido el castaño

\- Detenga el auto! ...- Grito Annie al chófer muy molesta

\- Pero que haces? ... Grito Archie ofuscado al detenerse el auto violentamente

\- Simple Archie! No ire contigo a ningún lado si no crees en mi palabra! Soy tu esposa y estoy diciendo la verdad! No permitiré que pongas mi palabra en duda así se trate de la misma Emilia Elroy! ...- Dijo la morena furiosa con toda la intensión de bajarse del auto pero rapidamente su mano fue detenida por la de su esposo.

\- Annie cálmate por favor! ...- Dijo el castaño muy extrañado por la actitud de la joven ...- Perdóname , claro que creo en ti , solo entiende que para mi es muy extraño escuchar estas cosas de la mujer que prácticamente me crió por las largas ausencias de mis padres.

\- Y lamento mucho que sea así Archie , yo jamas pensé que la Tia Abuela haría algo así ... pero Candy me lo dijo y nunca dudaría de la palabra de mi hermana.

En una lúgubre y fría prisión del centro de Londres un hombre de unos 46 años avergonzado y afligido por haber sido acusado injustamente esperaba con impotencia poder contactar un abogado . Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar de parte del guardia que tenia una visita importante

\- Duque de Granchester! ...- Exclamo el hombre muy sorprendido a penas había cruzado la sala de visitas

\- Coronel! ...- Saludo el castaño con una sonrisa amigable y comprensiva

\- Su Excelencia , le juro ante Dios nuestro Señor que soy inocente! Yo no he firmado aquel documento! ...- Dijo rapidamente

\- Y lo se coronel! Aquí traigo la prueba realizada por un excelente grafologo , se sabe que no es su firma al hacer ambas comparaciones y también ... se encontraron otras huellas digitales en el documento

El coronel leyó el documento escrito por el grafologo donde indicaba las diferencias de ambas firmas y junto con ello un documento policial donde se mencionaba que las huellas digitales encontradas en dicho papel no correspondían al Coronel

\- Gracias su Excelencia , yo jamas traicionaría su confianza y la de nuestro soberano

Luego que Terry se asegurara que el Coronel fuera liberado , pidió una investigación de las huellas digitales de todos los grafologos de Londres y con el apoyo del Rey de Inglaterra los bancos darían un reporte de grandes sumas de dinero retiradas por Nobles y políticos.

\- Realmente siento mucho incomodarla Madam , pero estoy tan preocupada por mi querida prima! ...- Dijo Eliza a Margot entre falsas lagrimas

\- Oh mi querida niña , cuanto lo siento , pero dime por favor , que tiene que ver mi hijastro en todo esto?

\- Bueno , el ... Oh es que me avergüenza mucho decirle esto

\- No te avergüences hija , soy una mujer de mundo , créeme que he visto de todo ...- La animo Margot desesperada por saber que secretos tenia Terry con aquella muchacha

\- Lo que ocurre , es que ... mi prima Candice siempre ha estado enamorada de el Duque de Granchester , Terruce mi prima y yo estudiábamos en el mismo colegio , en el San Pablo .

\- Oh Dios mio , No sabia nada sobre eso , durante la fiesta Terry no menciono conocerla ...- Dijo Margot impactada

\- Yo sabia que mi prima estuvo pidiéndole ayuda al Duque de Granchester para no casarse con el Duque de Clay ... Por favor no me mal interprete , dudo mucho que Terruce fuera capaz de organizar algo así , pero quisiera conversar con el para que pueda ayudarnos ... o no se, tal vez tenga una pista ... me avergüenza tanto Duquesa pero mi prima Candice es capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya ... yo solo estoy muy preocupada por ella y me aterra de que pudiera cometer una locura

\- No puedo creerlo ... entiendo querida , eres muy buena al preocuparte así ...Como ves mi hijastro ahora no se encuentra y dudo mucho que con el carácter que tiene desee ayudarnos , es tan reservado ... pero le pediré a mis mucamas que estén atentas , si observan o notan algo sospechoso te lo haré saber ... de casualidad a tu prima la llaman Candy? ...- Agrego Margot sin importancia

\- Si , así es ... como lo sabe? ...- Pregunto Eliza sorprendida

\- Creo que alguna vez oí a Richard platicar de esa muchacha ...nada sin importancia , ahora debo retirarme , si se algo me comunicare contigo ...- Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie

Eliza se retiro triunfante de la propiedad de los Granchester , su avance había sido ligero , pero ya conocía a la madrastra de Terry y eso era muy importante , tal vez un acercamiento en los siguientes días con unos chocolates como agradecimiento haría que recibiera mas apoyo de la mujer.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo una nerviosa Margot entraba a la oficina de Terry para esculcar algún documento que le diera alguna información sobre esa tal Candice . Por su puesto que Margot Granchester sabia quien era Candy , aquella colegiala de la cual Terry se había enamorado y había abandonado el apellido de su familia para irse a Nueva York para salvarla de una expulsión.

Que se tratara de la misma joven solo eran malas noticias para Margot , si ellos seguían enamorados ,aquella joven rubia podría convertirse en la siguiente Duquesa de Granchester y al no pertenecer a una familia de Nobles la fortuna correspondiente a la Duquesa por la casa Granchester pasaría a ser completamente de la joven y Margot estaría confinada a recibir solo un sueldo, para nada despreciable, como una simple viuda de la nobleza hasta su muerte.

\- Maldición! Siempre fuiste una piedra en mi zapato! tu y tu repulsiva madre ...- Regañaba la mujer mientras revolvía el escritorio de Terry

Candy sentía que flotaba en la nubes esa mañana , todo le parecía absolutamente hermoso , el sol brillaba en lo mas alto y con el paso de los minutos cada vez faltaba menos para ver nuevamente al dueño de su corazón

\- Buenos Días Señorita Andley ...- Saludo Imelda divertida al ver el rostro soñador de la rubia

\- Buenos Días Imelda ...- Respondió Candy con una sonrisa y sorprendida al notar que tres mucamas mas ingresaban a la habitación con grandes cajas extrayendo de ellas todo un hermoso guardarropa

\- Que es esto? ... - Pregunto atónita

-Lo envía el Duque señorita , dio la orden de traerle todo un guardarropa nuevo y también esto ...- Le dijo la mujer entregándole un hermoso paquete cuadrado envuelto muy finamente

Candy no pudo pronunciare palabra alguna y en silencio tomo aquel paquete para desenvolverlo con mucho cuidado , al abrirlo se revelo un hermoso joyero de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de perlas , con la boca por lo suelos abrió la hermosa caja topándose con un majestuoso collar de diamantes que le quito el aire de los pulmones ...- Oh Dios mio ...- Murmuro tomando aquella pesada y hermosa joya . Junto a ella había una nota la cual decía : **Es simplemente uno de los miles de regalos y caprichos que quiero complacerte, tu eres la joya mas preciada y hermosa que tengo ,** **Esta es solo para complementar tu gran belleza,** **te veo mas tarde pecosa ... te ama ,Terry ...**

Tan solo leer la frase "te ama Terry" hacia que una electricidad corriese por su cuerpo , su corazón de hincho de mas alegría , miro su mano izquierda aquel anillo de compromiso que le había dado Dereck el cual retiro y guardo en un cajón de la habitación. No importa todo lo que tuvieran que atravesar , no dejaría que aquel aborrecible hombre o Elroy los separaran , no dejaría que nada en el mundo la distanciara de el otra vez.

La tarde cayo al fin y ella hermosamente vestida con un perfecto vestido azul marino largo y ceñido a su cintura esperaba nerviosa la llegada de aquel joven de ojos azules que la hacia suspirar . Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar la puerta del estudio abrirse y sentir ese aroma masculino invadir la habitación

Ahí estaba el , tan atractivo como siempre, vestido con un elegante frac color gris oscuro , acercándose lentamente a aquel sillón en el cual ella se encontraba sentada . Candy se puso de pie con una sonrisa ...- Ho...- el saludo de la rubia fue rapidamente cortado cuando el la jalo rapidamente hacia sus labios para saludarla a su manera. La joven sintió como sus piernas perdían las fuerzas y solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos para sostenerse y no desfallecer ante ese beso . Terry acaricio sus espalda y apretó delicadamente su diminuta cintura haciendo que Candy sintiera una electricidad recorrer su vientre.

\- Que tal tu día pecosa? ...- Pregunto el castaño al separarse lentamente de los labios de Candy

Candy aun atontada por aquel despliegue de calor le tomo unos segundo contestar ...- Bien , Gracias por los regalos Terry , son hermosos , no debiste molestarte tanto ...- Dijo ella con las mejillas muy rojas por seguir en los brazos de Terry muy pegada a su cuerpo

\- No es ninguna molestia si se trata de ti Candy ...- Le dijo cariñosamente haciendo que ambos se sentaran frente a la chimenea

\- Como te ha ido a ti Terry? Has tenido algún problema? ...- Pregunto ella sin poder contenerse mas

\- No , ningún problema pecosa , al contrario, ha sido un buen día , primero , estoy muy cerca de saber quien fue la rata que permitió que esa gran embarcación de opio ingresara a Londres , segundo, Los Clay y la policía están muy convencidos que te encuentras camino a algún país de medio oriente y por ultimo y el mas importante estoy aquí contigo frente al fuego y solos ...- Concluyo el jalándola suavemente para sentarla en su regazo

\- Terry! ...- Exclamo ella sonrojada y sorprendida

\- Jajaja tranquila pecosa , no haré nada que tu no quieras ...- Dijo el castaño levantando sus manos en forma de inocencia

\- Terry como haces para distraer a la policía? Eso me preocupa mucho! ...- Dijo ella muy asustada de pensar que el castaño estuviera haciendo cosas contra ley con tal de protegerla

\- No soy yo Candy , no debes preocuparte ... Mi buen amigo el General del ejercito Ingles , esta muy al tanto de todo lo que quiso hacer el cobarde de Dereck , el detesta a los mimados chiquillos de la nobleza y es el que se esta encargando que los Clay busquen por otro lado. Es totalmente valido ya que es por tu protección , ademas la mucama y el gorila que cuidaba tu puerta son testigos de sus amenazas y están dispuestos a colaborar con su declaración si yo les ofrezco dinero . Te imaginas si el Rey de Inglaterra se entera de esto? Los Clay huirían del país de la vergüenza ... pero tu no debes verte envuelta en un escándalo tan horrible como este verdad pecosa?

\- Yo? Yo no importo Terry ... Tu eres el que me preocupa al estar en un escándalo como este , Eres un Duque! ...- Dijo la rubia nerviosa

\- Tranquila Pecosa , tengo un plan . pero no puedo decirte nada aun ...

\- Por que?

-Por que no es momento Candy ... solo te pido que confíes en mi ... puedes hacerlo? ...- Le suplico acariciando su mejilla

La rubia se mordió el labio dudosa , no era que no confiara en Terry , solo le preocupaba mucho que el llegara a hacer alguna locura ...- Esta bien Terry ...- Pero prométeme que no harás nada ilegal con tal de seguir con este engaño a los Clay

\- Te lo prometo ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado y levantando su mano derecha ...- Ahora ven conmigo pecosa , tengo algo para ti ...- Le dijo levantándola suavemente de su regazo y poniéndose de pie para tomarla de la mano y encaminarla a los jardines de la propiedad

Archie llegaba muy nervioso al hotel Savoy , George le había dado muchas recomendaciones para enfrentar a su ria de forma correcta , pero la rabia y la decepción embargaban el alma del joven

Horrible fue para Archie y para Annie encontrarse en uno de los salones privados a Emilia Elroy acompañada de los Leagan y de los Clay , Los cuales se quedaron perplejos ante la fuerte intromisión del castaño

\- Archie! Mi querido hijo! ...- Exclamo Emilia con sorpresa levantándose de golpe para abrazar al joven

Archie se dejo abrazar por la anciana que lloraba de alegría , pero rapidamente su sonrisa se borro al notar que Annie se encontraba junto con el.

\- Sea mejor que hablemos Tía Abuela ...- Dijo el castaño muy serio

\- Seguramente Annie ya te ha puesto en mi contra con sus mentiras! ...- Reprocho molesta

\- Tía Abuela te exijo respeto hacia mi esposa!

\- Este no es un lugar para discutir! No ves que estamos en compañía de los Duques de Clay? ...- Dijo la anciana furiosa

\- Perfecto! Me presento entonces! Mucho gusto! Soy Archibald Cornwall sobrino del difunto William Albert Andley y primo de Candice White Andley , secuestrado por mas de 20 días por criminales terroristas y hoy con la bendición de Dios y el apoyo de mi esposa y familia estoy aquí . Desde ya les informo que yo tomare el cargo de la cabeza de los Andley y que por supuesto disuelvo absolutamente el compromiso de mi prima con el Duque Clay

\- Archie no puedes hacer eso! ... Grito Elroy a punto de un colapso

\- Pero quien demonios te crees que eres para venir a meterte en nuestros planes? Yo tomare los negocios de los Andley y me casare con Candice! Hay un contrato firmado! Los demandare por incumplimiento y los dejare en la ruina si te atreves a involucrarte ...- Grito Dereck furioso

\- Pues anulo ese contrato! Traeré a todo mis abogados! Tía abuela que fue lo que hiciste con ese soquete? ...- Grito furioso Archie

\- SILENCIO! ...- Dijo la fuerte voz del padre de Dereck poniéndose de pie y dejando a todos en silencio ...- Esto me sorprende terriblemente , la Señorita Andley esta en manos de Terroristas y ustedes están discutiendo por un contrato y posiciones ...- Yo mismo Señor Cornwall anulo este negocio con los Andley

\- Pero que estas haciendo papa? ...- Grito Dereck lleno de rabia

\- Dereck! Tu no eres lo suficientemente maduro para dirigir el futuro de una familia , en lo económico y mucho menos en el matrimonio! Crees que soy tonto? Se a la perfección la clase de vicios que tienes y en que despilfarras tu dinero! No permitiré que afectes la vida de los Andley y de Candice

\- Pero que estas haciendo cariño? Has perdido la cabeza? El compromiso esta anunciado , los reyes están al tanto , han sido convocados a la presentación oficial! ...- Dijo Ellen desesperada mientras observaba como Emilia Elroy palidecía

\- Ellen esas son tonterías! Por Dios! Ni siquiera tenemos certeza que esa pobre chica este viva! ...- Grito el Duque con molestia decepcionado por lo artificial que era su esposa

\- Pues no anulare nada papa! Recuerda que el que firmo ese contrato fui yo! Soy adulto y puedo demandarte a ti y a los Andley!

\- Perfecto! Entonces trae a todos los abogados que quieras! Te juro que no recibirás ni un solo centavo de mi familia! ...- Le respondió Archie

\- Estas seguro? ...- Dijo Dereck de pronto con una sonrisa retorcida que no le agrado nada al castaño

\- Por que no habría de estarlo?

\- Pues en dicho documento también se me otorgaron varias propiedades de los Andley , como su mansion en Chicago , en Nueva York , bancos , oficinas , negocios ... Ah si ... y ese sucio orfanato que tanto adora Candice y tu esposa ...

Archie palideció ante las palabras del pelirrojo y solo pudo mirar con cara de incredulidad a su Tia Abuela que estaba pálida y limpiaba su frente del sudor ante los nervios de la discusión

\- Pero que fue lo que hizo ? ...- Le pregunto Archie a la anciana atónito ante lo que escuchaba ...- Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste? ... - Le grito histérico a la anciana mientras esta temblaba

\- Vamos Archiebald ... Para casar a una don nadie con un noble hay que dar una excelente dote ... y eso fue lo que hizo tu tía ... pero no te preocupes nada de esto se perderá si me caso con Candice como habíamos pactado

\- Eso solo pasara sobre mi cadaver Dereck ... Pediré un juicio a los tribunales, así que prepárate! ...- Djo Archie dándoles la espalda para retirarse ... Y usted tía Abuela queda totalmente relevada de sus cargos para con la familia , ya ha destruido bastante ...- Concluyo el castaño retirándose junto con Annie de aquel salón

\- Señor Cornwall ...- Grito el Duque llamando al castaño para detenerlo ...- Lo lamento , teníamos un contrato para abrir nuevo negocios , no estaba al tanto sobre las propiedades que le había dado la Señora Elroy a mi hijo . Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por anular esa dote!

Archie afirmo suavemente con la cabeza , sentía que esta le estallaría de dolor , George que había presenciado todo se había dado cuenta que Elroy había dado en bandeja de plata la fortuna de su familia con tal de emparentar con la nobleza y que esta intencionalmente mando a George a solucionar el problema de Archie para así tener rienda suelta y manejar las decisiones familiares a su antojo . Pero que obsesionada estaba esa mujer con el poder y con las apariencias , tenia la mente enferma y retorcida para entregar propiedades y a un joven inocente a cambio de títulos y abolengo.

Candy no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión , era una noche hermosa , fresca y adornada con bellas estrellas , en la intimidad del bello jardín de esa propiedad en Escocia , una preciosa mesa decorada con candelabros y rosas esperaba por la pareja . Solo algunos miembros de la servidumbre de Terry y de mucha confianza los atendería esa noche

\- Terry esto es hermoso! ...- Dijo ella con voz de ilusión y regalandole una bella sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del Duque se hinchara de amor

\- Me alegra que te guste pecosa ...- Le dijo cariñosamente retirándole la silla para que ella tomara asiento

La cena fue exquisita , bebieron y compartieron experiencias de aquellos años que no se habían visto , Candy entristeció mucho al enterarse que Terry había sido atropellado y luego resuelto ante el cambio que había dado su vida se fue a Londres a tomar el lugar de su padre

\- Eres feliz siendo Duque Terry ? ...- Pregunto tímidamente

\- Aunque no me creas , te juro que si lo soy ... No tenia expectativas de este puesto ... pero al ver las mil maneras de poder a ayudar a tantas personas me atrajo de sobre manera , entendí tantas cosas de mi padre y por que se enfurecía tanto conmigo cuando solo le traía dolores de cabeza con mi comportamiento

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ...- Le dijo ella sonriente

\- Y yo de ti pecosa , no sabes cuanto ...- Dijo Terry dandole un sorbo a su copa

\- De mi? Yo no he hecho nada interesante con mi vida Terry ... mas que hacerle caso a la Tia Abuela en todo y terminar en la manos de los Clay ... no fui mas que una tonta y cobarde por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos como siempre

\- No digas eso Candy ... si admito que es un poco irritante tu lado noble para con los demás , pero es tu esencia , sin ella no serias tu ... aunque debe aprender a ponerle un limite señorita ...- Le dijo riendo

\- Terry! ...- Le reclamo con un puchero

\- Y por su puesto que has hecho grandes cosas Candy ... atreverte a estudiar medicina en una época tan machista y cuadrada como en la que vivimos es motivo de orgullo y admiración.

\- Amaba estudiar medicina Terry ... Albert me apoyo tanto y se peleo con todos con tal de permitirme alcanzar mis sueños ... pero ... no pude terminarla debido a todo lo que paso ... - Concluyo la rubia con mucha tristeza

\- Hey Candy ...- Se apresuro Terry tomando ambas manos de la rubia entre las suyas ...- Te juro por mi vida que cuando salgamos de todo esto y estemos felizmente casados terminaras de estudiar tu carrera , así sea lo ultimo que haga ...- Le dijo el castaño cariñosamente y besando una de sus manos

Candy lo observaba con ternura , se sentía la mujer mas afortunada por tenerlo nuevamente en su vida , escuchaba atenta cada palabra , cada anécdota , se emocionaba y se perturbaba junto con el , agradecía fervientemente a la vida por tenerlo nuevamente en su camino , la vida les estaba dando otra oportunidad a pesar de estar en una situacion complicada y con mucho enemigos al rededor

De pronto un terror invadió a Candy , Que pasaría si todo saliese mal? Que pasaba si Terry tenia graves problemas con la ley y el soberano y terminaba preso? Quien la protegería? Tal vez terminaría siendo obligada a casarse con Dereck para salvar la reputación de Terry

\- Bueno pecosa , con todo el dolor de mi corazón debo partir a Londres ...- Dijo el castaño haciéndola regresar de golpe de sus turbios pensamientos

\- Terry por favor no te vayas! ...- Suplico la rubia rapidamente poniéndose de pie con una cara que preocupo al castaño

\- Que ocurre Candy? Todo estará bien ... sabes que debo volver para no despertar sospechas

\- Terry por favor ... te suplico que te quedes conmigo esta noche

Continuara ...

Hola, Hola ,chicas lindas!

Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy miércoles que espero de corazón que sea de su agrado

Imagino la rabia de algunas contra Elroy y Dereck pero tranquilas que todo se paga!

Les comento que subiré capitulo el miércoles de la semana que viene y por favor no me regañen! Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Y he programado un bello viaje con mi Terry!

Así que les pido tiempo para poder descansar he inspirarme en mas capítulos

Besos a cada una de ustedes y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a su lectura

Vivian G


	13. QUEDATE CONMIGO

\- Terry se honesto conmigo ... tu sabes que no estas absuelto del todo al hacer esto ...- Pregunto la rubia muy seria

\- No ... podría tener problemas ... pero ya te dije que tengo un plan , que confíes en mi

\- Terry! Funcione o no ... yo solo quiero una cosa ... y es que te quedes conmigo esta noche ... - Dijo ella desesperada y con un poco de molestia

\- Hey Candy! Tranquila pecosa! Esta bien , lo haré! Pero no te enojes por que la pecas se te notan mas ...- Le dijo el castaño con una bella sonrisa haciendo que Candy se tranquilizara

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho , sabia que lo que hacia era terrible , que la Tía Abuela moriría de un infarto si supiera la intenciones que tenia en esos momentos , que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era pecado mortal para la iglesia católica. Candy se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación con las manos y piernas temblorosas

\- Bien pecosa , cualquier cosa estaré en la habitación de a lado ...- Dijo Terry un tanto nervioso , ya que de por si era muy difícil dormir bajo el mismo techo que la mujer que tanto anhelaba

Candy moría de vergüenza , le era imposible poder pedirle que se quedara con ella en la misma habitación , un impulso que provenía de lo mas profundo de su femenino ser se hizo presente y avalentonada por una fuerza que no conocía, la joven rubia se lanzo a los brazos del castaño para demostrarle todo el amor que guardaba en un lenguaje mudo y físico.

Terry no pudo contenerse mas ante aquel despliegue de pasión y de entrega y de un jalón abrió la puerta entrando con ella a la habitación sin separar su boca de sus labios . La habitación se encontraba alumbrada por un par de candelabros y la chimenea que calentaba el espacio eran perfectas

Ella se aferro a su cuello y el paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo , respiraciones agitadas y los besos que se hacían mas urgentes y mas profundos , el subió sus grandes manos por su talle deseoso de poder tocar aquellos montes blancos que lo seducían desde hace días viéndolo burlonamente desde el escote de la rubia

Candy a penas pudo seguir respirando cuando sintió esas grandes manos rozar esa parte tan intima , aunque el vestido y el sujetador la cubrían saber sus manos sobre ella le hacían arder la piel . Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su garganta haciendo que la pasión del castaño fuera mas intensa , bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas para después con suavidad tomar su derrirer y estrujarlo , librando un gruñido de placer que tanto había contenido

Ella le soltó la corbata y con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar su camisa , sus dedos le quemaron al sentir la suave piel de su pecho , tan perfecto , fuerte y ligeramente bronceado que se veía aun mas dorado con el fuego de la habitación . El bajo sus labios hacia ese cuello blanco que lo enloquecía para besar y lamer esa perfecta piel , ella le dio acceso y de un solo impulso el la cargo en vilo para caminar lentamente hacia la gran cama.

La recostó suavemente sin dejar de mirarla y adorarla , repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuello y rostro para nuevamente tomar sus labios con nuevo y ferviente deseo . Sentir el peso del cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo era maravilloso , lo sentía tan suyo que sentía la necesidad de estar mas cerca de una forma física.

\- Candy ... estas segura? ...- Pregunto el castaño sin dejar de besar el cuello de la rubia

Candy tomo el rostro de Terry entre sus manos , retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello oscuro de su frente para verlo directamente a los ojos ...- Nunca había estado mas segura en toda mi vida ...- Le respondió con mirada sincera y una sonrisa

El castaño le devolvió la misma sonrisa pero con un toque de picardia en ella , levanto su vestido para acariciar y estrujar sus piernas a placer , ella pudo retirar su camisa en su totalidad y admirar ese torso perfecto inundado con un delicioso aroma tan varonil.

La ayudo a levantarse para suavemente con las mas tiernas caricias retirarle el vestido , que cayo pesadamente al piso revelando el diminuto cuerpo con suaves curvas de la joven . Su cintura pequeña y su busto lleno, perfectamente redondeado cubierto por un sujetador que quito el aliento al castaño

Como si se tratara de espuma y con manos ligeramente temblorosas el libero su busto de aquella prenda , perdiendo todo vestigio de cordura , era ella , estaba desnudandola a ella , no sabia si estaba soñando o la vida le estaba jugandole una mala pasada. Cuantas veces la había soñado así? Tanto dolor , tanta separación , tantas perdidas , todo estaba siendo compensado en ese momento. Si el tuviera que pasar por todo eso nuevamente para tenerla así frente a el nuevamente lo haría una y otra vez . La idolatraba , se rendía a ella como nadie en este mundo , no dejaría que fuera de nadie mas , era suya y ese era su propósito en la vida , amar y ser amado.

En pocos segundo ella ya se encontraba completamente desnuda , nerviosa pero segura de si misma ya que el no dejaba de admirarla y susurrarle lo perfecta y hermosa que era , ella se recostó con delicadeza en medio del lecho y el termino por desnudarse no sin dejar de observarla , tan roja como una granada y con su pechos subiendo y bajando por aquella acelerada respiración. Gateo sobre ella como un felino para volver a besarla pues era adictivo tener sus labios para el cuantas veces quisiera, bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sus labios sobre uno de sus senos , sin poder retenerlo mas aquellos ligeros gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios.

El recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo , mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en su ancha espalda , Candy estaba por perder el control , jamas en su vida había sentido felicidad alguna que se le comparara , ni el tiempo ni el espacio existían , eran solamente ellos dos y esa oscura noche como testigo , no habían resentimientos , no habían culpas , solo era amor , un amor que protestaba y cobraba por todos aquellos años que no se le permitió ser.

El la tomo con dulzura y con una mezcla de arrebatada pasión y miedo fue adentrándose en ella . Con temor pero sin dejar de mostrarle su amor , Terry la hizo suya , sabían que lo que hacian estaba mal , pero Dios era testigo de cuanto sufrimiento y dolor habían tenido que pasar para por fin poder consumar ese amor.

Ella acurruco su cabeza en su pecho , aferrándose con infinito amor y miedo , mientras el la encerraba en un abrazo protector con una ligera lagrima corriendo por sus mejillas , ambos en silencio , intentando regular sus respiraciones , rezando por un mañana juntos .

\- Como que Terry no ha llegado? ...- Pegunto Margot irritada al pobre Franco a la mañana siguiente

\- Lo siento Madam , es probable que se le haya hecho muy tarde y el Ministro le haya cedido la habitación de huéspedes

\- Necesito hablar con el , a penas llegue dígale que lo estaré esperando en mi salón de Te! ...- Ordeno la mujer con enojo retirándose de la presencia del hombre

\- Son uno ineptos! Es imposible que no puedan dar con ella! Es una burla a caso? Inglaterra es pequeña! ...- Grito Dereck eufórico al cuerpo policial cuando estos le habían traído noticias , sobre el poco avance que habían tenido con Candy

\- Lo siento Excelencia ...

\- Basta! Si no dan con ella , exijo que vayan a la casa del Duque de Granchester!

\- No podemos hacer eso Señor ... necesitamos una orden judicial!

\- Perfecto , en ese caso el abogado de mi familia pedirá la orden a un Juez , quiero que se esculquen todas sus casas y propiedades! ...- Rugió el pelirrojo furioso , obsesionado con dar con el paradero de la rubia

\- Regresare mañana temprano pecosa ... debo regresar a Londres antes que a Dereck se le ocurra ir a buscarme! ... Ya sabes , no debes salir al jardín ...- Le dijo el castaño depositando un suave beso en la frente de la rubia después de haberse bañado y vestido pulcramente para regresar a su castillo en Londres

\- No te preocupes Terry , haré todo como dices , cuídate mucho por favor ... - Le dijo ella con la mirada un poco triste , pero feliz internamente después de haber sentido la gran experiencia de ser su mujer por una noche

\- Te prometo que esto pasara rápido ... y cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos en América y nos casaremos ...- Le dijo el castaño tiernamente mientras la atraía a su cuerpo para besarla suavemente en los labios

Terry salio rapidamente de la propiedad para subirse al auto que lo llevaría hasta el puerto , iba dejando parte de su corazón en aquel castillo , sabia que a partir de ese momento tendría que apresurar las cosas , no estaba para nada arrepentido de la maravillosa noche que había tenido con Candy , pero sabia que lo que habían hecho podía tener grandes consecuencias y debido a eso tendría que agilizar las cosas para sacar a Candy de Inglaterra y protegerla.

Margot tenia un plan , sabia a la perfección que Terry escondía algo , su ausencia en los últimos días , los nervios de Franco y las palabras de aquella joven pelirroja habian hecho un revuelo en su cabeza. Con la confidencialidad de su mas allegada mucama , Margot dio a esta una gran suma de dinero , vestimentas elegantes y muchas indicaciones para que esta siguiera a Terry en sus actividades

\- Lo vi mi señora ... aborda un barco todas las mañanas hacia su propiedad en Escocia ...- Comento la joven a su patrona

\- A Escocia? ... Pero ... no hay nadie alli ... en esa propiedad no se hacen reuniones ni fiestas , desde el fallecimiento de Richard ...- Penso la mujer en voz alta

\- Estoy enterada que el Señor Franco también suele ir en las mañanas ...- Agrego la joven complacida de dar aquella información a su patrona

\- Muy bien ... agradezco tu colaboración ...- Dijo Margot sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes de su bolso y entregándoselos a la joven mucama que recibió muy agradecida y feliz

Candy caminaba de un lugar a otro nerviosa , a penas había podido probar bocado , desde que Terry se había marchado , una extraña y nada agradable sensación se había apoderado del corazón de la rubia . nerviosa e intentando controlar sus emociones para encontrar un poco de paz , la joven comenzó a orar , un presentimiento de una cercana separación se asomaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Señor , permite que Terry pueda sacarme de aquí , así tenga que esperarlo por muchos años en America , no me importara mientras el este bien ...- Rogo ella con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

En esos momentos mientras Candy oraba fervientemente , Terry lograba dar con el falsificador de firmas , gracias a una fuente desconocida que hizo llegar un sobre a sus oficina esa mañana con toda la información de aquel hombre . El castaño agradecido y extrañado dio parte al oficial de policía para que se iniciara la investigación y detención del sujeto.

\- Quien dices que vino a entregar este sobre Franco? ...- Pregunto extrañado el castaño , tomando una gran bocanada de aire , desesperado por que acabara el día y poder regresar a Escocia

\- Un chiquillo de unos 12 años ... dejo el sobre en las manos de uno de sus guardias de seguridad y salio corriendo ...- Comento el hombre de cabellos negros sobando su quijada

En esos momentos un huracán enfurecido de un irritado Dereck ingreso violentamente al despacho de Terry perseguido por el cuerpo de seguridad del castillo

\- No me esperaba otro ingreso mas triunfal de tu parte ...- Dijo Terry intentando mantener la calma , pues ya estaba harto de los despliegues de ira del pelirrojo

\- Solo vengo a advertirte que un Juez pronto me dará una orden para revisar cada una de tus propiedades ! Y vengo a traerte esto! ...- Dijo el pelirrojo furioso colocando un documento violentamente en el escritorio de Terry ...- y juro ,que si la policía llega a encontrar a Candice escondida en una de tus propiedades , me asegurare de que el rey se entere y vayas preso por muchos años por traición"!...- Amenazo el joven

Terry tenia grandes deseos de golpear el rostro de Dereck hasta desfigurarlo , no había cosa que lo irritara mas que ser amenazado , pero los años , la madurez y las enseñanzas de su padre , lograron que solo su rostro dibujara una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que su contrincante ardiera de rabia aun mas

\- Bueno Dereck ... te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero de corazon que nunca llegues a dar con el paradero de la Señorita Andley ... ahora retírate por favor ...- Respondio con voz suave pero muy fría , entornando sus ojos directamente en la mirada del pelirrojo

Dereck se retiro sin decir mas y una vez que ambos hombres por fin se quedaron a solas , el castaño tomo aquel molesto documento para leerlo y darse con la horrible noticia de que no se le permitía salir fuera de Londres mientras se investigara la desaparición de Candy

\- Demonios ...- Dijo Terry arrugando el documento en su mano

\- Esto ha llegado a complicarse mucho señor ... Sera mejor que usted hable con la Señorita Andley .. tal vez haya otra forma

\- No! ... - Rugió el castaño nervioso y molesto , pues por nada del mundo volvería a dejar a la mujer que amaba en manos de los Clay ...- Ella no se debe enterar de nada de esto Franco , buscare la forma de enviarla a America lo mas pronto posible

\- Pero como Señor? Tendrá que sobornar a algún General de la marina .. y si eso llega a saberse usted destruirá todos estos años de trabajo y titulo ... La Familia Granchester perderá todo el respeto y la confianza del rey ... podrian destituirlo Señor ... Hablo Franco nervioso

Terry se apoyo en su escritorio . la cabeza le daba vueltas y un martilleo muy doloroso se hacia presente , los niveles de estres eran insoportables , necesitaba ir a verla , besarla , amarla y hacerle el amor otra vez

\- Franco ... que preparen mi auto , voy a Escocia ...- Dijo el castaño tomando aire y saliendo lentamente de su despacho

Margot frotaba sus manos complacida , el poder del dinero hacia de la suyas otra vez , cada vez sus sospechas eran mas grandes y nada la detendrian , un acuerdo con los Andley seria algo muy ventajoso para ella , su hijastro era un arrebatado insensato , pensaba mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el auto que la llevaría a su destino , pero por nada del mundo le convenía que los Clay se enteraran que Terruce tenia que ver con la desaparición de Candy , tal vez una platica con la matricarca de los Andley seria ventajosa para todos ...

Continuara ...

HOLA! AQUÍ ESTOY CHICASSSSS SANA Y SALVA! Primero que todo pido PERDÓN por esta fea desaparición mía tan horrible , pero todo tiene una explicación : Fui de viaje con mi Terry al hermoso México, TODO MARAVILLOSO! , después fuimos a Riviera Maya y quede FAS-CI-NA-DA! Que hermoso lugar , que rica comida , que maravillosas playas! que linda gente! , de verdad quede maravillada! (Creo que en otra vida fui mexicana) jeje y regresando a nuestro lindo país de Origen nos dimos con la sorpresa que a mi esposo lo habían promovido en su trabajo y le ofrecieron ejercer su carrera profesional en otro país ... así que tuvimos que empacar (yo renunciar a mi trabajo) y mudarnos! Así que ya se imaginaran el LOCURON que ha sido todo! NO tenia computadora para escribir! =( Pero aquí estoy nuevamente para seguir con esta historia , que espero que sea de su agrado y no estén tan molesta!

Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon y mil perdones!

Besos Besos !


	14. GIROS INESPERADOS

\- Terry ...- Susurro ella al verlo llegar inesperadamente con el rostro cansado

El castaño se acerco a ella lentamente para solo tomarla entre sus brazos y besar sus labios lentamente , necesitaba llenarse de su calor . Candy comprendió de inmediato que algo no andaba bien , pero solo se limito a darle su amor.

Candy se recostó en el lecho y atrajo al castaño para que este descansara su cabeza en su pecho , lentamente con tiernas caricias y besos , Terry cayo rendido ante el sueño , era el mejor lugar que había estado en toda su vida , su mujer , su único hogar y su única esperanza.

Estaba por caer la noche y Terry despertó después de la mejor siesta que había tenido en años , a su lado Candy dormía plácidamente , el la contemplo por largos minutos, pensando en una y mil maneras de poder sacarla de Inglaterra , todas era peligrosas , pero no había duda de que tendrían que separarse. El la rodeo con su brazo y atrajo su pequeño cuerpo al suyo para aprisionarla contra su corazón.

\- Solo un milagro ...- Penso el castaño , observando como la rubia se acurrucaba junto a el ... - Solo un milagro? ...- Volvió a preguntarse , a caso no había pensado en esa forma una vez cuando ocurrió el accidente de Susana? , Esto seria un Dejavu? Pasarían nuevamente por una separación ?

\- Terry , no te atormentes mas ...- Dijo de pronto ella que habia despertado y lo habia contemplado por unos segundo atrapado en sus pensamientos

\- Cady ... - Dijo el, pero ella poso su dedo indice en sus labios con ternura para que la dejara hablar

\- Yo seré feliz Terry , siempre y cuando tu estés bien , saber que me amas y saberme tuya en todos los aspectos , son la fuerza que necesito para afrontar todo lo que este por venir ... asi sea con Dereck ...- Agrego con temor

\- No lo digas Candy ...- Le dijo el con voz fuerte apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo ...- Ni siquiera lo pienses , moriré primero a que estés de nuevo en sus manos ...- Dijo el castaño fríamente

\- Terry no! No digas algo así por favor! Yo te necesito! Aunque estés lejos de mi , si estas vivo , yo podre seguir adelante ...- Rogo la joven al muchacho hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y llorando dolorosamente

El joven solo se limito a abrazarla fuertemente , el futuro era incierto , el plan de sacar a Candy de Inglaterra se había complicado de sobremanera desde que los Clay habían puesto altas medidas de seguridad en los puertos . Eran demasiados enemigos , demasiadas cosas en juego.

\- Es un gusto conocerla Duquesa de Granchester , me honra su vista , sobre todo en estos momentos tan difíciles ...- Dijo Elroy a la mujer una vez que Margot y ella se hubieran encontrado en el gran salón de Te del Savoy

\- Imagino su dolor Señora Andley , es precisamente por eso que me encuentro aquí

Elroy abrió los ojos de la impresión , aquella mujer tenia noticias de Candy? Era posible que el Duque de Granchester hubiera llegado a tanto por esa huérfana?

\- La escucho su excelencia ... Respondió la anciana

\- Señora Andley , hace poco llego a mi la noticia sobre aquel adolescente romance que hubo entre mi hijastro y su sobrina cuando estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo

\- Oh que vergüenza ...- Hablo Elroy agachando la cabeza ante las palabras de Margot

\- No se avergüence Señora Andley , eran a penas unos chiquillos , mi preocupación es sobre su reciente encuentro desde que usted llego a Londres para el dichoso compromiso con el Duque de Clay

\- Yo ignoraba totalmente que ellos se conocían , no tenia conocimiento alguno ... Pero se muy bien que ellos solo han intercambiado algunas palabras , nada mas ...

\- Bueno Señora Andley , no me mal interprete ... pero creo que las cosas han ido mas aya entre ellos dos

\- Como? Eso es imposible! Mi sobrina ha estado bajo nuestro cuidado todo este tiempo ...- Replico Elroy sorprendida y hasta un poco ofendida ante las palabras de la mujer

\- Señora Andley , tengo la sospecha que mi hijastro tiene a Candy escondida ...- Dijo de pronto Margot haciendo palidecer a la anciana

\- Pero eso es imposible , la policia dejo muy en claro que se trata de un grupo terrorista!

\- Mi hijastro tiene mucha influencia con los generales de la policía , tranquilamente Terruce puede pedir que distraigan las investigaciones

\- Entonces ... entonces lo que hizo el Duque es un delito! Secuestro? Contratar matones para eso? Traición ...- Dijo Elroy sin poder controlarse

\- Mi hijastro es impulsivo Señora Andley ... siempre lo ha sido desde que era un niño ...- Dijo Margot con molestia recordando la infancia de Terry y de como ese pequeño niño era la luz de los ojos de Richard...- Una mucama me informo que una joven se hospeda en nuestra propiedad de Escocia ... Así que sospecho que pueda tratarse de su sobrina .. Pero no he venido a solo darle la cabeza de mi irresponsable hijastro , he venido a hacer un trato con usted.

\- Un trato ? ...- Pregunto Elroy confundida

\- Me imagino que si esto sale a la luz , los Clay repudiaran a su sobrina por esto , se hará un gran escándalo y la noticia de que su sobrina estuvo escondida como una amante estará en boca de todos

Elroy tenia la mandíbula por los suelos , era cierto , si la gente llegaba a enterarse que Candy estuvo escondida por un Duque y que hubo un romance la reputación de la rubia y de la familia Andley seria totalmente destruida

\- Como sabrá mi hijastro también se vera muy afectado por el escándalo , hasta podría ir preso , sin mencionar la tremenda vergüenza que tendrán los Granchester ante los Reyes y eso no le conviene a ninguna de nosotras no le parece? ... Prosiguió Margot con voz calmada

\- Gracias por su ayuda Duquesa , no tendré como pagárselo ...- Dijo Elroy

\- Haremos lo siguiente Señora Andley , yo la llevare hasta Escocia cuando Terruce este ocupado en Londres con temas de trabajo , ahi usted podra hablar con su sobrina y sacarla de ahí pacíficamente

\- Ohhh pero esa muchacha es muy testaruda , es un gran problema desde que llego a nuestra familia... y si no logro convencerla que haremos? ...- pregunto la anciana con molestia

\- Simplemente le dirá que si no accede a regresar con los Clay , usted se hará cargo de sacar a la luz el delito que hizo Terry , que el perderá toda su reputación y respeto como Duque y que el Soberano al enterarse del escándalo lo encerrara por Secuestro y Traición , recuerde que el Rey es muy estricto cuando se trata de hacer respetar el acuerdo entre Inglaterra , Escocia e Irlanda.

A Margot no le convenía en absoluto que se supiera el escándalo , pero sabia muy bien que la matriarca de los Andley era una mujer que vivía al margen de la reputación y las buenas costumbres , así que aliarse con la anciana era un perfecto plan para sacar a Candy de su camino , proteger su fortuna y sobretodo poder ver sufrir al bastardo que siempre había sido una sombra en su felicidad

\- Tiene usted toda la razón , espero que funcione ...- Comento Elroy un poco complacida

\- Si ella ama a Terruce , estoy segura que accederá ... - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado

Mientras tanto en un hotel en Londres , Archie trabajaba arduamente junto con varios abogados para poder anular aquel contrato , el castaño se había pasado días en reuniones para intentar salvar la fortuna de los Andley mientras Annie estaba al pendiente de los avances de la búsqueda de Candy

\- Esto es absurdo , no se da cuenta que no hemos recibido una llamada de rescate? ... es obvio que no es un secuestro! ...- Vociferaba Dereck ya que el permiso para hacer las investigaciones en las propiedades del Duque de Granchester aun no se firmaba por ningún juez que se atreviera en tener problemas con Terry.

\- Bueno señor , sin una orden no podemos investigar al Duque ... y si la Señorita Andley se encuentra por su voluntad en su compañía ... no hay mucho que podamos hacer ... Dijo el oficial

\- Ustedes son unos ineptos! Me encargare personalmente de retirarlo de su cargo !

\- Con todo respeto su Excelencia , recuerde que yo le sirvo al Ducado Ingles ... - Intento defenderse el oficial ofendido

\- Si por su puesto! Son todos cómplices de Terruce Granchester! Yo mismo pediré que cuerpo policial de mi país se haga cargo de este caso! Ustedes son unos buenos para nada! Corruptos! ... Insulto el Irlandés lleno de ira y retirándose de la habitación

Dereck caminaba por los pasillos de la estación policial lleno de ira cuando detuvo su andar al toparse con Annie Britter que lo miraba con ojos enfurecidos

\- Solo espero que mi hermana se encuentre bien y que de ser posible nunca mas tenga que toparse contigo ...- Le soltó ella que por fin podía enfrentarlo a solas

\- Pues te juro que a penas aparezca me casare con ella y cuando asuma la cabeza de los Andley tu y tu esposo serán los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias ...- Le respondió el agresivamente

\- Yo no estaría tan segura! Cuando Candy regrese YO MISMA te pondré una demanda por secuestro! A caso crees que no me entere que la encerraste en su habitación y amenazaste con violarla? Tengo testigos que están dispuestos a colaborar , hare hasta lo imposible para que tu salgas de nuestras vidas!

\- Sera mejor que te largues de mi presencia vulgar mujer por que no respondo! ...- Le grito el pelirrojo

\- Adelante! Golpeame! Para que todos de una buena vez se enteren que el Duque de Clay es un abusivo y violador! ... - Alzo la voz la morena llena de ira

Dereck bajo la guardia al darse cuenta que no era el mejor lugar para discutir un tema así , el pelirrojo se limito a caminar de largo ignorando por completo a la joven que lo siguió con la mirada

\- Esto no se quedara así , te arrepentirás! ...- Le dijo apretando los dientes y retirándose para no seguir con aquella discusión que le traería problemas

El acariciaba todo su cuerpo , ella besaba sus labios como un sediento , ambos totalmente desnudos en el lecho intercambiaban caricias interminables de puro amor y necesidad. El le susurraba que la amaba una y otra vez y ella respondía con palabras de amor intentando contener las lagrimas ante la felicidad del momento y el miedo del futuro.

Sabia que no debía repetirlo , pero la necesitaba tanto que su mente se nublaba, ella era su Diosa y el estaba rendido a sus pies , lentamente con delicadeza y besos apasionados se introdujo en ella haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer ante su intromisión , ella se dejo llevar , rodeo su cuerpo, brazos y piernas para nunca dejarlo escapar , se entrego en alma y cuerpo , beso cada rincón de su pecho y cuello que olían perfectamente a esa esencia tan varonil que la enloquecía.

Danzaron por varios y largos minutos , en diferentes intensidades y posiciones , conociéndose y experimentando cada nuevo descubrimiento , con los cuerpos perlados de sudor y las mejillas rojas , hasta que ella alcanzo las estrellas y el se retiro de su cuerpo para alcanzar su propio éxtasis intentando así evitar consecuencias

\- Terry ...- Murmuro ella con la voz adormilada sobre su pecho

\- Si? ...- Respondió el acariciando su mejilla observándola tan hermosa y sonrojada con los cabellos desordenados

\- Se que algo pasa ... y no quieres decirme ...- Dijo ella suavemente haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos sorprendido ...- No te interrogare , pero sea lo que sea , siempre tendrás mi apoyo para hacer lo correcto , seré fuerte para enfrentar todo

\- Tendré que volver a Londres pronto pecosa , prometo que haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para que salgamos triunfantes de esto , confía en mi ...- Le dijo el abrazándola fuertemente ...- Se que seremos libres para vivir así el resto de nuestras vidas ...- Concluyo Terry cerrando los ojos rogando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad

Estaba por caer la noche y la rubia con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que despedirse del hombre que amaba nuevamente , con la incertidumbre si lo volvería a ver , si podría manejar aquel terrible momento que estaban viviendo , rogando a Dios por que no sea descubierto y encarcelado.

\- Prometo venir mañana a medio día ... Que duermas bien mi amor ...- Se despidió el dulcemente dando un profundo beso a la joven

Candy recibió todo el , aquella noche beso sus labios como nunca , una corazonada le decía que lo besara lo mas que pudiera , la joven aguanto las lagrimas hasta verlo partir de la habitación , una noche mas , sola y con el terrible temor de no volverlo a ver , con el miedo que Dereck cruzara por aquella puerta en su búsqueda.

Con una taza humeante de valeriana y orando fervientemente, Candy pudo por fin conciliar el sueño a muy altas horas de la noche , mientras Terry llegaba a su palacio en Londres con el corazón acongojado.

\- Terry ...- Fue una femenina y aguda voz que lo llamo en la oscuridad

\- Katelin? Que haces levantada a estas horas ? ...- Pregunto el joven asustado por el encuentro en la oscuridad

\- No puedo dormir ... estas bien? No te veo hace varios dias ... - Comento la jovencita preocupada por su hermano mayor

\- Si ... He estado con mucho trabajo , pero pronto pasara todo ... espero - Dijo el soltando un suspiro

\- Terry ... hay algo que quiero decirte ... - Dijo la castaña nerviosa

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto intrigado al notar que la joven miraba a todos lados un tanto nerviosa

\- Terry ... seré joven ... pero no soy tonta ... se que tu relación con mi mama es mala ... yo te quiero muchísimo , porque eres un gran hermano y como un padre para mi ... asi que ... - Callo Katelin mordiéndose el labio preguntándose si debería continuar

\- Por Favor dímelo Katelin , prometo que quedara entre nosotros lo que me digas ...- Respondió Terry suavemente intentando calmar su incertidumbre

\- Terry ten cuidado ... Mi madre sospecha que escondes algo ... hace un par de días entro a tu despacho a esculcar tu escritorio ... Lo se por que la vi ... Fui a buscarte y al abrir la puerta la vi muy concentrada revisando tus cosas ... por suerte , ella no me vio ...- Concluyo la joven cabizbaja y avergonzada por acusar a su madre

Terry sintió su alma caer a sus pies , como era posible que es mujer sospechara? , lo habían visto? Algún empleado había hablado? Si Margot se enteraba que tenia a Candy escondida en Escocia seria el fin de todos sus planes , Intentando mantener el control , Terry tomo aire y dibujo con un gran esfuerzo una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Gracia Katelin por advertirme , realmente lo aprecio bastante , no tengas cuidado , nadie sabrá lo que me dijiste , ademas no oculto nada ... puedes estar tranquila ...- Dijo el castaño cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven ...- Ahora ve a tu habitación a dormir , no es propio de una dama deambular a estas horas ...- Agrego con una sonrisa

\- Esta bien , que duermas bien hermano ...- Le respondió ella cariñosamente y saliendo alegremente hacia su habitación

Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera , pues aquella hermana tenia varias ocurrencias que lo divertían y le hacia recordar a un joven rubia que escapaba de su habitación durante las noches para visitar a sus primos.

La mañana llego pronto y ambos jóvenes enamorados y distanciados el uno del otro se levantaban para iniciar su día , una mala y tortuosa noche había sido para ambos , cansado , fatigados y nervioso ambos se disponían a desayunar , desean que llegara la hora de volverse a ver.

\- Señor , Buenos Días , tenemos serias noticias que discutir sobre el caso del grafologo , tenemos pistas muy importante sobre quien pudo ser el participante de dicha embarcación ...- Informo Franco esa mañana haciendo que Terry dejara su café y se encaminara junto con el a las oficinas de los detectives.

Pasaron las horas y una nerviosa Candy caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin tener noticias de Terry , eran casi las 3 de la tarde y no había señal alguna de Terry , ni una nota , ni una llamada , ningún sirviente con algun mensaje para ella

\- Dios mio ... sera que ocurrió algo? Lo habrán descubierto? ...- - Se preguntaba internamente mientras el terror se apoderaba de ella de tan solo imaginarse que Dereck llegara a cruzar por esa puerta , enfurecido y con sed de venganza

Sus pensamiento se detuvieron en seco cuando escucho la puerta del estudio abrirse lentamente para dar paso a un visitante

Continuara

Chicas lindas! Gracias por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos por este cambio de vida que nos han tocado a mi esposo y a mi , gracias también por tomar de buena forma mi ausencia por este tiempo

Aquí les dejo este capitulo que imagino que hará enfurecer a mas de una , espero que lo disfruten!

Besos y cariños a cada una y sobretodo GRACIAS!


	15. HUYE

Candy abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y retrocedió con miedo , un joven parecido a Terry pero con cabello corto , nariz achatada y ojos color café apareció por la puerta

\- Mucho Gusto Señorita Andley ...Mi nombre es Jacob Granchester , soy hermanastro de Terruce ...- Se presento el joven cordialmente que debía tener unos 17 años

\- Oh , Mucho Gusto ...- Respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz aterrada de haber sido descubierta

\- No se preocupe , se porque esta aquí ... le traigo una carta de mi hermano , léala rápido por favor, es urgente ...- Dijo el joven entregándole un sobre

Candy tomo con manos temblorosas la carta y la desgarro rápidamente para leer sus lineas , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel mensaje

 **Mi Candy :**

 **Lamento no ser yo el que vaya en estos momentos , pero algo de suma importancia aconteció y estoy muy cerca de descubrir algo que sera muy beneficioso para ambos , Mi madrastra sospecha sobre mi y mi comportamiento en los últimos días , así que envié a mi hermano para que te lleve a otro lado , no te preocupes estas en buenas manos, seras cuidada y bien atendida**

 **Prometo ir a verte lo mas pronto posible , por favor sigue las Indicaciones de Jacob y mantén la fe , saldremos victorioso de esto y estaremos juntos hasta nuestros últimos días**

 **Se fuerte Hermosa**

 **Siempre Tuyo**

 **Terruce Granchester**

\- Oh Terry ...- Sollozo la rubia nerviosa ante lo que pudiera estar haciendo y por la incertidumbre de no saber hacia donde la llevarían

\- Señorita Andley , por favor , debe hacer sus maletas rapido , mientras salgamos mas pronto de aqui , mejor ...- Comento el joven

\- Muchas Gracias , iré rápido ...- Respondió Candy saliendo a trotes hacia su habitación para empacar una ligera maleta con un par de vestido y el collar junto al joyero que le había regalado Terry.

Un auto ya los esperaba y ambos jóvenes subieron rápidamente para que este se perdiera en el camino , Grande había sido su suerte ya que en cuestión de minutos un auto de la familia Granchester aparcaba en la residencia

Ambas mujeres bajaron de este y el cuerpo de seguridad fue el primero en intervenir , pero este no pudo hacer nada ya que Margot Granchester exigió entrar junto a su acompañante

El castillo se encontraba vació , pero la servidumbre no había terminando de empacar para retirarse dando a entender a Elroy y Margot que habían estado atendiendo a alguien

\- Se lo dije Señora , aqui solo vino el Duque de Granchester a Descansar por unos dias ...- Dijo Imelda intentando sonar muy segura de si

\- Revisaremos la habitaciones ...- Dijo Margot , que no creyó en lo absoluto a la mucama .

Ambas mujeres subieron hasta la habitaciones e ingresaron una por una , les tomaria horas ya que aquel castillo era enorme , lleno de cuartos y algunas habitaciones secretas , pero Margot conocía a la perfección el lugar y una que hubieran terminando con la habitaciones mas escondidas de la residencia fueron a esculcar las habitaciones principales

Ingresaron a una habitación muy hermosa , toda de blanco con grandes candelabros de cristal , Emilia Elroy detuvo su andar en medio de la habitación al sentir un ligero aroma a rosas que ya se dispersaba en el aire ...- Ella estuvo aqui ...- Dijo la anciana con seriedad

Margot corrio al armario , abrio las puertas , pero este se encontraba vacion , buso la bajo la cama , pero na habia rastro alguno , toda la ropa de Candy habia sido retirada , asi que no tenain prueba alguna

Emilia se acerco al llamativo escritorio de la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al abrir unos de los cajones , encontrando ahí un reluciente anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante cristalino , Emilia tomo la joya y palideció al notar que se trataba del anillo de compromiso de la Familia Clay

\- Es de su sobrina verdad ? ...- Pregunto Margot sacando a la anciana de su asombro

\- Esta chiquilla impertinente! Se burla de nosotros! ...- Rugió la mujer apretando la joya en su mano

Ambas mujeres bajaron furiosas para enfrentar a Imelda ante su mentira , la pobre mucama fue amenazada y humillada por ambas señoras que amenazaron con desaparecer a su pequeño hijo si ella no decía la verdad

\- Señora por favor! Yo solo sigo ordenes del Duque de Granchester ...- Rogo la mujer

\- El Duque esta por perder todo a causa de esa mujer! Así que colabora con nosotras , no le diremos que tu fuiste la que hablo ...- Dijo Margot fríamente y desesperada por que la mujer hablara

\- Si ... Si Señora ... Hubo una joven ... Llamada Candice aquí ... pero vino el Joven Jacob y se la llevo ...- Dijo Imelda penosamente entre lagrimas

\- A Donde? ...- Interrumpio Elroy temblando de ira

\- Juro por Dios que eso no lo se Señora ... La Señorita solo hizo sus maletas y se fue con el joven ...- Dijo la mujer llorando y rogando piedad

\- Hace cuento salieron de aqui?

Hace a penas unos minutos ... antes que ustedes llegaran

Margot y Elroy salieron furiosas , estaban pisandole los talones a la rubia , Margot pidió a uno de los guardias de seguridad que la acompañaban que se dirigiera a puerto y de aviso de que no dejaran embarcara una joven rubia de tes blanca

\- Sabe donde pudieron haber ido ? ... Pregunto Elroy

\- No creo que vayan a llevarla a Londres ... Tengo una vaga idea de a donde pudieron llevarla

Candy pudo observar una bella residencia en la profundidad del bosque , el auto en el que iban ingreso por aquellas grandes y majestuosas rejas hasta aparcar en la entrada de esa gran mansión

\- Buenas Tardes ...- Saludo un hombre anciano muy elegante , recibiendo a sus visitantes con una gran sonrisa ...- Señorita Andley bienvenida , Mi nombre es Marcel Pagnow ...- Soy el Embajador de Austria ...- Se presento el hombre cortesmente

\- Mucho Gusto Señor Pagnow , Yo ... bueno ... es que Terruce ...-Intentaba explicarse la rubia apenada de que tan importante hombre estuviera metiéndose en problemas por ayudarlos

\- Por Favor Señorita Andley , para mi es un placer tenerla como mi huésped , mi sirvienta se encargara de que usted se sienta como en casa ... Yo haría cualquier cosa por el Duque de Granchester , es como un hijo para mi ...- Tranquilizo el hombre a Candy

\- Muchas Gracias

\- Tranquila Candice , estarás bien aquí , mi hermano vendrá mas tarde , ahora debo retirarme ...- Dijo Jacob despidiendoce

\- Gracias Jacob , estoy muy agradecida contigo

\- No hay de que Candice ... somos prácticamente familia no es así? ...- Comento el castaño guiñándole un ojo

El joven subió al auto para encaminarse al puerto y regresar a Londres , ninguno de los tres sospechaba que a las afueras de esa residencia , un auto de los Granchester esperaba estacionado ocultamente para observar los movimientos

\- Lo sabia ...- Dijo Margot, al ver el auto donde iba Jacob pasar sin percatarse que eran vigilados ...- La ha traído aquí , sabia que ese hombre lo ayudaría , el y Richard eran muy cercanos ...- Dijo la mujer con rabia

\- Pero es la casa de un embajador! No podemos presentarnos , seria un escándalo ...- Dijo Elroy desesperada , pues cada vez veía mas difícil conseguir que Candy regresara y se casara con Dereck , la anciana solo podía sentir la perdida de mucho dinero , negocios y planes que había hecho en los últimos meses

\- No lo haremos Señora Andley , Iremos a mi residencia , pero no regresaremos a Londres sin su sobrina , le doy mi palabra ...- Comento la mujer planeando un nuevo plan

Candy fue llevada hasta su habitación , era igual de hermosa y lujosa , se sentía avergonzada por todas las personas que estaban siendo involucradas , al final , todo era su culpa al dejarse manipular por Elroy y no dejar su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a Terry desde un comienzo

La joven derramo algunas lagrimas , se sentía tan mal y culpable , no podía creer que estaría pasando por algo así , ella que siempre había sido un ser libre y fuerte , ahora se sentía vulnerable , con miedo , como una criminal escapando de la justicia , escapando de un oscuro futuro

\- Lo lamento Señor Cornwall , no hay mucho que podamos hacer ... La Señora Andley entrego cartas de poder ... Podrían recuperar un 20% de su fortuna con suerte ...- Dijo el abogado de los Andley impactado y abatido de presenciar en como una fortuna y años de trabajo de su familia habian sido puestas en manos de otros por un pésimo manejo

\- No puede ser ... Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ...- Dijo Archie desesperado

\- No mucho Señor Corwall , sin el Señor William no hay mucho que podamos debatir ...- Dijo apenado el abogado sintiéndose inútil de no poder hacer nada por aquella familia ...- Lamentablemente los poderes y negocios pasaron a manos de la Señora Andley cuando ocurrio aquella desgracia ... y bueno señor usted sabe ...

\- Si lo se ... Mi tía no tiene la mínima idea de lo que ha hecho ... - Comento el castaño rabioso y avergonzado

Era ya de noche y Candy acompaño durante la cena al Señor Marcel , El embajador era un hombre muy sabio , educado y hasta un poco gracioso , veia la vida de forma muy distinta comparando a lo cerrada que era la sociedad en ese entonces

\- Señor Pagnow , realmente estoy muy agradecida con usted y lamento mucho que tenga que meterse en estos problemas , usted debe ser un hombre muy ocupado y yo

\- No Candice , puedes estar tranquila , Yo considero a Terruce como un hijo ...Lo conozco desde que era un pequeño de 5 años sabes?

\- En serio? ...- Pregunto la rubia abriendo sus ojos de la emoción de poder saber algo de la infancia de Terry ...- Y como era? Era muy travieso me imagino

\- Ohhh vaya que si lo era ... Era un niño muy vivaz e inteligente , era la luz en la vida de mi difunto amigo Richard , que sufrió mucho al tener que dejar a la Señorita Baker ... Comento el anciana dejando a Candy muy sorprendida de que el supiera aquel oscuro secreto de los Granchester ...- Richard fue un padre magnifico , Terruce era su mayor alegría y eso no agradaba en lo absoluto a Margot , ella era celosa y exigía a Richard que le diera mas atención a sus hijos que a Terruce.

\- Dios mio ... pero Terry a penas era un pequeño

\- Asi es ... y fue Margot la que hizo que el alma del pequeño Terry se endureciera con el tiempo , siempre mencionandole continuamente que el no era un Granchgester de verdad , que era un recogido ... ahhhh esa mujer si que es mala ...- Comento el hombre acariciando su frente con el seño fruncido

\- No sabia eso ... No Imagino cuanto harba sufrido Terry ...- Contesto ella con mucha tristeza de tan solo imaginarse a Terry de pequeño sufriendo por las palabras tan crueles de una persona mayor

\- Cuando Terruce era un adolescente , el ya no se quedaba callado y arremetía contra su madrastra para defenderse ... esto hizo que padre e hijo tuvieran grandes enfrentamientos ... Margot exigió a Richard que lo enviara a un colegio internado ... y eso fue aun peor , Terruce se volvió frió , hostil , comenzó a beber y a pelearse con medio mundo ... aborrecía a su padre y su apellido .. en fin tantas cosas ...- Comento el hombre con mirada triste ...- Pero siempre que venia a Escocia , venia a visitarme y platicábamos por largas horas ... Era un joven maleducado y rebelde , pero muy inteligente , se podía tener una buena conversación por horas a pesar de su edad .. Y míralo ahora , es mejor Duque que su propio padre y sobretodo esta haciendo algo sumamente honorable y digno de admiración

\- Que cosa? ...- Pregunto Candy hipnotizada por lo que oía

\- En comparación de mi querido y tonto difunto amigo Richard , el esta luchando por la mujer que realmente ama ... y eso es algo en que lo apoyare al 100% ...- Concluyo el anciano mirando a la joven con una gran sonrisa

\- Muchas Gracias Señor Pagnow ...- Contesto ella con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción

\- Oh pero mira! Hablando del Rey de Roma ...- Dijo Marcel sonriente mirando hacia la puerta

Candy volteo rápidamente para verlo entrar por la puerta , Terry era tan hermoso , tan perfecto , alto de ojos hipnotizantes , con aquel traje azul marino que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo ,con la corbata desatada colgando de su cuello , despidiendo un delicioso aroma varonil , con una sonrisa de lado que le hacia temblar las piernas y con esa mirada intensa que se posaba en ella haciendo que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho

\- Espero que no hayan hablado mal de mi ...- Respondió el castaño sonriente

\- Solo un poco ...- Dijo Marcel

Terry camino hacia Candy para agacharse y darle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios , dejándola emocionada y deseosa de besar esos labios hasta cansarse , había sido tanta la tensión en las ultimas horas que necesitaba cobijarse en sus brazos

\- Ahí tienes Terruce , tu tesoro esta bien cuidado ...- Comento el anciano estrechando la mano del castaño

\- Gracias Marcel , jamas tendré como pagártelo ...- Respondió Terry con una sonrisa franca

\- Solo asegúrate de que el amor sea tu prioridad en esta vida y triunfaras ... Dijo el anciano con picardia ...- Bueno , imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar , los dejo solos , estaré en mi estudio por si me necesitas Terreuce , Señorita Andley que tenga una buena noche , La mucama estará a su dispocision para lo que necesite

\- Muchas Gracias Señor Pagnow , Que pase buena noche ... - respondió la rubia

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio hasta que Marcel se hubiera retirado por completo , se quedaron completamente solos y Candy que estaba sentada aun en la silla del comedor fue rápidamente sorprendida por un enérgico y ferviente beso de Terry

Ella enredo sus manos en su cabellera , atrayendolo mas hacia su cuerpo , el con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra tomando el rostro de Candy llevo su mano hasta su nuca para enredar sus dedos en esa melena ondulada y jalar suavemente para que el pudiera bajar sus besos por su cuello . Candy le dio acceso fácilmente sintiéndose tan afortunada de que aquel guapo y maravilloso hombre fuera suyo

\- Perdóname ...- Susurro el mientras no dejaba de repartir besos entre sus labios y su rostro ...- Me sentí terrible de no haber llegado a la hora que te prometí ,de no haber ido yo por ti ..Perdóname Candy

\- No hay nada que debas disculparte Terry , No después de todo lo que estas haciendo por mi , Solo estuve tan angustiada de que algo te hubiera pasado , pero felizmente ya estas aquí conmigo . Ademas Jacob fue muy atento conmigo , le estoy muy agradecida de haberse tomado la molestia de ayudarnos

\- Felizmente mis hermanos fueron bien educados por mi Padre , así que no tienen el horrible carácter de Margot . Candy , prometo que estarás aquí por poco tiempo , mi hermana me comento que mi madrastra esculco en mi despacho hace un par de días , Fue así que arregle todo con Jabob y Marcel para que te trajera aquí ...- Le dijo el castaño acariciando su mejilla

La pareja se unió nuevamente en un profundo beso , sabían que no podían disponer de privacidad , pero aprovecharían esos minutos para llenarse de caricias dulces , Terry tan solo podía estar ahí unas cuantas horas , tenia que acariciarla , besarla y explicarle rápidamente aquel detalle que podría ayudarlos

Mientras tanto Emilia Elroy sentada en el gran salón de Te de la Residencia Granchester escribía una larga carta , en ella , la anciana dejaba toda su ira y su temor ,llena de rabia , con el puño apretado y con maldiciones en los labios , la anciana paciente redacto aquella nota, esperando con todas sus ansias tener a aquella insolente frente a ella

Continuara...

Chicas Miles de gracias por sus Reviews

Les dejo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado

Muy buen fin de semana para todas!

Besos! =)


	16. RENDIDA

\- Buenos días , se que la Señorita Candice White Andley se aloja aquí , Vengo a dejar una carta de parte del Duque de Granchester ...- Se presento una mucama en la puerta de la residencia del Señor Pagnow

\- Buenos Días ... Le haré llegar el sobre sus manos , Gracias ...- Contesto el Mayordomo que no vio nada extraño al notar que la mucama llevaba el uniforme de la servidumbre de los Granchester y el sobre traía el sello de la familia

Candy había terminado el desayuno y se encontraba en su habitación haciendo todo lo posible por concentrarse en leer una novela , la rubia se encontraba ligeramente mas delgada y ojerosa debido a toda la tensión que estaba viviendo

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo regresar al presente ...- Adelante ...- Respondió ella con voz tímida dando paso a una mucama con un sobre en las manos

\- Señorita Andley , llego esta carta de parte del Duque de Granchester ... Dijo la joven extendiéndole la carta

\- Muchas Gracias ...- Respondió la rubia observando con detenimiento la carta , la escritura del sobre no era la caligrafía de Terry

Candy desgarro el sobre al quedarse sola y sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la lineas , su corazón dio un gran vuelco en su pecho al entender de quien provenía el mensaje , como era posible?

 **Candice , has llegado mas lejos que cualquier pariente en la historia de los Andley en deshonrar a esta familia! La Duquesa de Granchester y yo sabemos muy bien que fue el Duque que organizo ese criminal ataque en la casa de los Clay para secuestrarte y llevarte a Escocia para tenerte escondida como su amante de turno!**

 **Contratar matones para llevarse a la prometida del Duque de Irlanda es considerado traición y el si el Rey de Inglaterra se entera de la abominación que ha Hecho el Duque de Granchester no dudara en llevarlo preso y hasta retirarlo de su cargo.**

 **Felizmente la Duquesa ha sido piadosa de ti y junto conmigo te estamos dando la oportunidad de regresar con los Clay diciendo que lograste escapar de tus opresores , así el Duque de Granchester no se vera envuelto en el escándalo , recuerda que gracias a esto el perderá todo respeto y confianza de la corona.**

 **Tienes hasta medio día , para salir de la casa del Señor Pagnow en total discreción, un auto te estará esperando , en caso no lo hagas nosotras mismas iremos donde el Rey a darle tu paradero y pediremos la pena máxima para el Duque de Granchester**

 **Todo esta en tus manos**

 **Emilia Elroy**

Candy tenia el corazón destrozado , pero Emilia Elroy no se la llevaría tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había hecho , no después de haber mandoneado en su vida a su antojo , después de los miles de negocios que había hecho en su nombre siendo ella la única heredera de los Andley y mucho menos después de haber amenazado a sus madres y a los niños del hogar , por primera vez en el alma de la rubia una luz se encendió , negociara con la anciana , ya que como Terry , Elroy y Margaret tenían mucho que perder.

Elroy esperaba en el auto nerviosamente , con grandes deseos de ver a la rubia salir y poder abofetear su rostro hasta cansarce , grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una mucama salia con un sobre en dirección al auto

\- Pero que esto? ...- Dijo la anciana bajando la ventana para enfrentar a la joven mucama

\- Buenos Días Señora Andley , La Señorita Candice me mando a decirle que no saldrá y me pidió que le diera este sobre , con permiso ...- Dijo la joven retirándose rápidamente antes que la anciana pudiera reclamarle.

Dereck estaba mas que emocionado , por fin su solicitud había sido atendida , podría mandar a un grupo de policías Irlandeses a buscar en todas las residencias de los Granchester , el pelirrojo llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su castillo , listo para dar la orden de búsqueda y ver el rostro de ira de Terry , tenia sed de venganza , haría lo que quisiera con Candy una vez que diera con su paradero

El pelirrojo entro por la puerta de su residencia , pero su alegría no duraría mucho , una joven mucama se acerco a el para entregarle una carta de parte de la policía de Londres pidiendo su presencia debido a una denuncia por secuestro , violencia física y atentando contra Candice White Andley

Elroy entro a la casa de los Granchester hecha un Tornado , Candy se había osado a ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa , ella volvería a Londres pero por su parte y daba orden de que Elroy se regresara a Londres cuanto antes y que esta llegaría al Savoy y se alojaría ahí hasta el "día de la boda"

\- Señora Andley ... por lo menos ha dicho que regresara con usted ...- Dijo Margot preocupada de que la rubia tuviera un plan

\- Esto me preocupa mucho , algo puede estar planeando ...- Dijo la anciana furiosa

\- Sera mejor enviarle otra carta , le dirá que hará lo que ella pide pero que tiene solo un par de días para aparecer en el Savoy , Yo también le enviare una misiva , no se preocupe Señora Andley , todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo que planificamos ...- Dijo Margot algo nerviosa de que la rubia y su hijastro tuvieran nuevos planes

Pasaron dos días y Candy llego a la ciudad de Londres con el corazón desecho , ella no tenia las intensiones de hacer lo que Elroy pedía , pero una terrible carta de parte de Margot había dado la estocada final

 **"El Rey acabara con todo el honor y trabajo de los Granchester , nuestra historia , reputación y largos años de grandes Lores sera pisoteada gracias a ti"**

El corazón de la rubia se había estrujado fuertemente de dolor al leer aquellas lineas, ella no podía permitir que algo asi pasara , recordaba como Terry habia renunciado a su apellido y habia abandonado el colegio por salvarla de la expulsion del Colegio . Ahora ella no podia permitir que el se sacrificara de esa manera.

 **"Te amare toda mi vida , donde quiera que yo este, quiero que seas feliz"** ... -Habia escrito ella en la carta que tuvo que dejar a Terry explicándole el por que regresaba a Londres y renunciaba a ese amor por segunda vez , tenia que resignarse , ese amor que tenia por Terry no podía ser, al menos no en esa vida.

\- Me alegra que hayas sido sensata ...- Dijo Elroy al recibir a la rubia en el Savoy ...- Que vergüenza , ahora que haré contigo? Seguramente ya no eres doncella!

\- NO! No lo soy! ... Y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar! ...- Le grito Candy llena de rabia

Una sonora bofetada cayo sobre su mejilla , pero ella no sintió dolor , la rabia era mas grande , el odio corría por todo su cuerpo , era una sensación espantosa llena de dolor y fuerte adrenalina , pero no podía evitarlo

\- Esto no se lo dirás a los Duques de Clay! O te juro que me encargare que el soberano se entere de la aberración que hizo el Duque de Granchester , lo acusare de violación!

\- Usted no puede hacer eso! ...- Grito Candy desesperada

\- Te casaras con Dereck! Lo embriagaras el día de la boda y el no se dará cuenta de la desfachatez que has cometido! Diras que pudiste escapar de tus opresores! y en caso el se de cuenta , dirás que fuiste abusada , el ya no podrá rechazarte pues ya estarán casados

\- Pero que esta diciendo ? A caso perdió la razón? ...- Dijo Candy escandalizada ante la proposición de la anciana , pensando que la mujer había perdido la cordura

\- Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Candy! Si no cumples , me encargare de destruir el Hogar de Pony y al Duque de Granchester , el ya no podrá defender ese sucio orfanato cuando el soberano lo meta preso , es mi ultima palabra ... y no intentes recurrir a Archie o te arrepentirás! ...- Dijo la anciana retirándose y dejando a la joven fría de la cabeza a los pies

Lo observaba con tristeza , era como un hijo para el y podía sentir el dolor que embargaba a aquel joven que caminaba desesperado de un lugar a otro

\- Señor ... Tal vez sea lo mejor ...- Dijo Franco en voz baja

\- Ni lo digas Franco! No quiero oírlo! ...- Grito Terry con lagrimas asomándose en sus bellos ojos

\- Señor debe calmarse ... Llevo esto demasiado lejos y se le escapo de las manos ...- Dijo el hombre intentando calmar al castaño que caminaba con una fiera en el gran salón de su castillo

\- Ni pienses que voy a darme por vencido! La secuestrare de nuevo si es necesario!

\- Señor , tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría! Si usted hace eso , entonces el Rey si se dará por enterado de todo lo que ha hecho y lo encerrara .. entonces nadie podrá ayudar a la Señorita Andley

Terry detuvo su andar , como agradecía a la vida por tener a Franco en esos momentos , el tenia tanta razón , tenia que actuar con bastante cautela o no podría ayudar a Candy ...Ahhh pero que mujer tan testaruda , tan tonta! Como siempre velando por los demas y no por ella ...- Pensaba el castaño cerrando los ojos y llenando sus pulmones de aire.

\- Dios mio Franco ...- Dijo con voz cansada y suave ...- Solo un milagro podrá ayudarnos ...- Concluyo dejando salir dos gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos

\- Que Candy ya volvió? ...- Pregunto Archie atónito

\- Así es ... seré clara con ustedes ... la sin vergüenza de Candice estuvo escondida por el Duque de Granchester , pero ya recapacito y ha regresado a cumplir con su deber ... se casara con el Duque de Clay

\- Eso no se lo creo Tía Abuela , la esta obligando nuevamente ... con que la amenazo ahora? ...- Rugio el joven

\- Silencio Archie! A caso no quieres arreglar nuestra situación ? O quieres perder toda nuestra fortuna? Ademas esa chiquilla ya mucho daño le ha hecho al apellido de los Andley

\- Yo no permitiré que Candy se case con ese monstruo!

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo Archibald , es decisión de Candy y del Duque de Clay ... es mi ultima palabra ... y ya saben que si dicen una sola palabra de lo que hizo el Duque de Granchester , le traerán grandes problemas y acabaran con la reputacion de Candice , así que piénsenlo bien ... - Dijo la anciana levantándose y retirándose , dejando a Annie y Archie perturbados

\- Hablaremos con ella , no podemos permitir que se case con ese patán! ...-Le dijo el joven a su esposa

\- Archie ... conozco a Candy ... terminara accediendo a los deseos de la Tía Abuela ...- Dijo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Pero que dices? Ayyy pero este Granchester me las va a pagar!

\- Archie! Le debemos mucho a Terry ... si el no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ... Dereck hubiera abusado de Candy ...

\- Vamos a hablar con ella ... seguiremos adelante con nuestra denuncia ... ojala podamos lograr algo ... - Concluyo Archie con aire pesado y agotado

Abrió sus ojos en la penumbra de su habitación , ya había anochecido , tanto llorar y tanto dolor la habían dejado agotada , sentía que el corazón se le salia del pecho de tan solo imaginarse a Terry leyendo la carta que le había dejado

\- Como pudimos llegar a esto mi amor? ... Como hubiera querido escaparme contigo en el colegio y vivir libremente , con frió , con hambre ... no me hubiera importado ... - Murmuraba en el silencio de su habitación

\- Señorita Andley ... Los señores Cornwall desean hablar con usted ...- Irrumpió una mucama en su habitación

\- Por favor dígales que no deseo ver a nadie ... Gracias ...- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz , todo seria aun mas difícil si venían Archie y Annie a interrogarle

La mucama se retiro asintiendo con la cabeza , pero no pasaron minutos para que un enfurecido Archie entrara por la puerta violentamente a pesar de los gritos de la mucama y una Annie desesperada por calmarlo

\- A Caso has perdido la cabeza? Ya no somos nada para ti? No te importa que queramos saber de ti ? ... - Le reclamo el joven furioso ante la negativa de su prima al verlo

Candy no respondió , solo agacho la mirada mientras nuevas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

\- Candy! Sabemos donde estuviste! Matare a Granchester después , pero no permitiré que te cases con ese patán! ...- Grito el castaño

\- Basta Archie , te quiero mucho pero te pido que no te involucres mas en mi vida o me vere en la obligacion de cortar nuestros lazos de amistad ! ... - Respondió con firmeza la joven

\- Que? ...- Dijo el joven boquiabierto por las palabras de Candy

\- Archie por favor , déjame hablar con ella a solas ...- Intervino Annie

\- No Annie , lo lamento , pero no tengo deseos de hablar con nadie por ahora ... por favor retírense de mi habitación ...- Dijo Candy nuevamente haciendo que ambos jóvenes se quedaran atónitos

\- Vamos Annie ... si es deseo de Candy casarse con un miserable , ya no podemos hacer nada ...- Dijo Archie muy decepcionado de su prima

\- Candy ...- Murmuro la morena con el corazón estrujado de dolor

La rubia no contesto y solo se limito a darles la espalda para no demostrar su dolor , no pondría en riesgo a Terry ni a sus madres , no esta vez , no a el , que era su vida entera y su único amor

En los siguientes días , Candy se negó a salir de su habitación y se negó a hablar con alguien , a penas probo bocado y su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrar los cambios de su tristeza y su falta de apetito.

Emilia Elroy se había juntado con los Clay y la policía para dar el comunicado de que Candy había logrado escapar de sus opresores y que se encontraba bien pero muy alterada emocionalmente y que por el momento prefería estar sola en la seguridad de su habitación rodeada de sus familiares

\- Oh , pero es una maravillosa noticia ...- Dijo Ellen , feliz de que la rubia hubiera aparecido ... - Pero se encuentra bien? ...- Pregunto la mujer dando a entender a Emilia que su pregunta iba a un nivel mas personal

\- Si , por su puesto , ya nuestro doctor de cabecera la reviso y felizmente esta en muy buen estado ...- Mintió la anciana

\- Bueno ... lo importante es que ahora la Señorita Andley se recupere del trauma ... tal vez regresar a su pais ... un cambio de aires la ayudaría mucho ...- Comento el Duque

\- Que? Pero querido que dices? Estoy segura que la compañía y el amor de nuestro querido Dereck la ayudara a reponerse ...- Dijo Ellen

\- Su excelencia ... se que este tema ha sido un problema para ustedes , pero quiero decirle que mi sobrina esta dispuesta a desposarse con hijo , me lo dijo a penas llego a nosotros ...- Comento Elroy nerviosa

\- Por mi no hay problema ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de Dereck desde la puerta que había oído toda la conversación ... Yo estoy seguro que se recuperara con mi apoyo y mi compañía ... - Comento el pelirrojo , pues el haber oído que la rubia aun era doncella había despertado en el una sucia perversión por tomar a la fuerza a aquella hermosa mujer

El Duque observo a su primogénito , no era tonto , conocía muy bien las bajas pasiones que tenia Dereck , sabia que el joven deseaba a la pobre chica de una manera sexual , y que los negocios y el dinero que había de por medio era algo aun mas tentador

\- Me gustaria conversar con la señorita Andley primero ...- Dijo el Duque ignorando todo lo que habia dicho su hijo

\- Que? Para que? ... Reprocho el pelirrojo molesto , ya que la denuncia que le había hecho Annie Britter seria anulada a penas el se casara con Candy

\- Querido ... pero no hay nada de que hablar ... no deberiamos perder el tiempo en estas cosas y ...

\- Por un Demonio! ...- Grito el hombre dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su puño ...- Se les olvida que yo soy el Duque? Si pido hablar con la Señorita Andley , se hará como yo diga ... Si no , yo no aprobare ninguna boda , entendido Señora Elroy? ...- Dijo el hombre molesto dejando a los presentes en completo silencio

\- Bueno , si no hay mas que hacer , ni decir , este caso queda cerrado ...- Dijo el jefe de policías que complacido cerraría la investigación motivado por una gran fajo de billetes que le había entregado Elroy ...- Con permiso ..- Dijo entonces el hombre poniéndose de pie y retirándose

\- Su Excelencia ...- Irrumpió de pronto el mayordomo de los Clay ... Disculpe , pero el Duque de Granchester ha venido a verlo , solicita hablar con usted urgentemente a solas ...- Dijo el hombre sin percatarse que Emilia Elroy se ponía tan blanca como un papel

\- A que ha venido ese desgraciado? ...- Exclamo Dereck molesto

\- Cual es tu problema Dereck? Respeta a Terruce! Recuerda que el es un Duque y tu aun no eres mas que un chiquillo malcriado ...- Le grito su padre avergonzandolo de sobremanera

El Duque se puso de Pie y mirando seriamente a su hijo y a las dos mujeres dijo ...- No deseo ser interrumpido , Señora Elroy , espero que cumpla con lo que le pedí , Con Permiso ...- Dijo el hombre retirándose de la habitación

Dereck se fue furioso del salón , odiaba a su padre , sabia que el haría algo para evitar la boda con la rubia y hasta llegaría al punto de cancelar todos los negocios con los Andley , solo bastaba una conversación con el soberano para que el contrato firmado por el y Emilia Elroy fuera anulado inmediatamente , su maldito padre estaba echando todo a perder , Que pasaría si su padre lograba anular todo? Seria el hazme reír de Europa , Candy seria libre de irse con Granchester , el se quedaría sin ningún jugoso negocio propio y de nuevo volvería ser el solteron mantenido que debía pegarse a las reglas de su padre para recibir dinero

Impulsado por la ira , el pelirrojo fue a hurtadillas hasta el estudio de su padre donde se encontraba reunido con Terry , no sin antes pedirle al mayordomo que era su cómplice que prohibiera a los empleados o a su madre acercarse al corredor para que el no fuera pillado con la oreja pegada a la puerta para oír la conversación.

\- Dios mio Terruce ... No puedo creer todo lo que me estas diciendo ... Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho muchacho?

\- Lo se ... Que hubiera hecho usted su excelencia? Ha amado así alguna vez? ...- Decía el castaño sin saber que Dereck los oía y se retorcía por saber que demonios había hecho

\- Te entiendo ... y sabes que te admiro y respeto mucho ... No te preocupes ... cancelare la boda y ese absurdo negocio , te doy mi palabra ...- Dijo el hombre con un suspiro cansado

\- Gracias , no tendré como pagártelo , tendrás mi gratitud y lealtad por siempre ...- Respondió Terry

\- No te preocupes Terruce ... Yo mismo se que Dereck no esta listo para ejercer aun cargos tan importantes , he fallado en su crianza , no es nada mas que un mocoso engreído y petulante ... Es hora que ponga mano firme y haga de Dereck un hombre de bien

\- Espero que le vaya bien , de verdad se que Dereck es muy capaz y seria un excelente Duque

\- Gracias Terruce

Dereck al oír que que ambos hombres se encaminaban a la puerta para salir se escabullo rápidamente , con la mente retorcida por la cólera y la sangre hirviendo en todo cuerpo. Por supuesto que no permitiría que su padre cancelara la boda y el negocio con los Andley , no dejaría que Candy fuera de Terruce , que siempre le había ganado en todo , era Duque , era admirado , era mas asediado por las mujeres . No , esta vez el ganaría , no volvería a lo mismo y no seria el hazme reír de la nobleza Inglesa

Continuara ...

Hola Chicas lindas , aquí estoy , pido disculpas por mi demora ... ya varias saben que estoy con mil ajetreos por el cambio que ha dado mi vida , pero siempre las recuerdo, actualmente he estado buscando trabajo y por eso no he tenido tiempo para escribir , ya saben ... ando un poco nerviosa y estresada , iniciar una nueva vida es pesado y quita un poquito la inspiración para escribir (soy sincera) ademas el estar lejos de la familia deprime un poco ... pero se que pronto me adaptare y las cosas serán mejores

Se que renegaran con este capitulo pero les prometo una linda historia

Gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo

Las quiero! =)


	17. UN MILAGRO

Eran ya muy altas horas de la noche y el Duque de Clay fatigado y preocupado decidió dirigirse a su recamara para descansar , su mente era un torbellino de preocupaciones , sabia que enfrentar a su hijo seria algo realmente difícil y doloroso , sentía lastima por la situación de Terry , jamas imagino que aquella joven traía consigo una dura y triste historia.

Se encamino hacia su habitación arrastrando los pies del cansancio , cruzando aquel largo corredor que lo llevaria al otro lado del castillo , pero una presencia le hizo frente en su andar

\- Dereck?

\- Buenas Noches Padre ...- Contesto el pelirrojo con voz fría

\- Se te ofrece algo?

\- Quizá ... - Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose mas a su padre

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto el hombre al notar un comportamiento extraño en su hijo

\- Que ocurre? No se padre ... tal vez , yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti ... Yo debería preguntarte por que tanto misterio? Por que tanto ímpetu en hablar con mi prometida ... que tienes que decirle ? Que no debe casarse con un fracasado como yo?

\- Dereck! No hablare de eso contigo en estos momentos! Pero desde ahora te digo que no habrá boda! Tu no estas listo para asumir mas responsabilidades y menos para hacerte responsable de un matrimonio! ...- Dijo el hombre irritado

\- Responsable? O solamente quieres darle mi prometida a Terruce? ...- Dijo Dereck crispando los puños de cólera

\- Tu no mereces a esa joven! Eres mal educado , engreído , egoísta y muy inmaduro! No sacrificare la vida de una pobre jovencita con un patán como tu!

\- Ya veo! Pero Terruce si! No papa? No quieres darle a el mi herencia también? Basta que ese maldito venga a hablarte unas cuantas estupideces y tu accedas? Y a mi que?

\- Tu debes madurar! Lo único que haces es gastarte el dinero del pueblo en tus fiestas y mujerzuelas! Tu no estas preparado para asumir el Ducado! Y si por el bien de Irlanda fuera , prefiero dejar ese poder en manos de Terruce que en las tuyas! ...- Dijo con rabia y los ojos llenos de frustración

Dereck impulsado por sus demonios y las dolorosas palabras de su padre llevo ambas manos al cuello de aquel hombre que le había dado la vida , un forcejeo y unos jadeos se oyeron en la oscuridad de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo , El Duque de Clay podía ver el infierno en los ojos del pelirrojo que sostenía el cuello de su padre con una fuerza impresionante

Cerca a donde aquellos dos hombres se encontraban forcejeando había una empinada y larga escalera , no fue sin mas que el Pelirrojo lleno ira y resentimiento logro lanzar el cuerpo de su padre por aquellas escaleras , observando con sus pupilas dilatas y la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, como el cuerpo de aquel hombre de ya edad adulta rodaba por la escaleras

Un golpe seco en el suelo y el cuerpo tendido inconsciente de su padre lo hicieron bajar la guardia , el terror se apodero de el , que había hecho? El miedo se se hizo presente y con rapidez bajo por aquellos escalones , se acerco al cuerpo tendido y descubrió con pánico y a la vez con cierto alivio de que el hombre estaba muerto .Se fijo con cautela de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y huyo de ahí con rapidez.

La mañana llego con lentitud y unos gritos desgarradores alertaron a todo los habitantes del Castillo de Clay , Ellen lloraba desconsoladamente tendida sobre el cuerpo de su esposo

Detectives y cuerpo de policia no tardo en llegar a la propiedad para investigar los hechos ...- Un accidente? ... - Pregunto Ellen a penas con un hilo de voz

\- Eso suponemos su Excelencia ... igual tenemos que llevar el cuerpo para hacer mas investigaciones

\- Que esta suponiendo? Que alguien en mi propia casa mato a mi marido? ...- Pregunto la mujer hecha una fiera

\- Su Excelencia , para serle sincero ... hay unas marcas en el cuello del Conde que son sospechosas

\- Pero ... pero nadie vino de visita el día de ayer ... - Balbuceaba Ellen confundida

\- Donde se encuentra su hijo su Excelencia? ...- Pregunto de pronto un detective que intervino en la conversación

\- Mi hijo salio ayer por la noche ... no ha regresado aun ...

\- Tenemos que hablar con el ... podría por favor mandar a buscarlo? ...- Pidió el detective directamente sin cohibirse por estar tratando con personas de la nobleza

\- Pero que? ... Mi hijo tendrá demasiadas obligaciones cuando regrese ... tendrá que hacer la sucesión de su padre ... le pido que por favor vea su trabajo y no importune este momento tan difícil para nosotros

\- Señora ... se tiene que hacer este procedimiento , investigaremos a todos los miembros de esta casa ... incluso a usted , son normal legales aprobadas por el soberano , con permiso ...- Dijo el detective con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y dándole la espalda a la irritada y desolada mujer

Terry se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama tapando su rostro con ambas manos , la noticia de la muerte del Duque de Clay había impactado en el joven como una locomotora ... estaban perdidos .. Dereck tomaría el poder y no habría poder alguno en la tierra que evitara ese matrimonio con Candy. Solo el Rey de Inglaterra podría intervenir ... pero el era un hombre tan correcto y de tradiciones que jamas los apoyaría en algo así . El pacto entre Escocia , Inglaterra e Irlanda era de suma importancia para el Rey y el lo haría respetar por sobre todas las cosas.

Por su lado , Candy recibía aquella mañana la peor noticia de sus últimos años , una carta de parte del Castillo de Clay informándole sobre el fallecimiento del Duque y la rápida ceremonia de Sucesión que se haría para que Dereck tomara su lugar

\- Esto a acelerado nuestros planes Candy ...- Dijo Emilia observándola ...- Te casaras con Dereck mañana mismo , antes de su Sucesión , así lo hemos pactado la Duquesa y Yo

\- Tía abuela ... yo ...- La rubia detuvo sus palabras al sentir una sensación de asco apoderarse de sus entrañas , corrió despavorida a los servicios para no terminar manchando la alfombra de aquella habitación

\- Maldita sea! Estas en cinta? ...- Grito la anciana entrando a la habitación de baño mientras la rubia asustada limpiaba su rostro con una toalla

\- Y que va a hacer? ...- Grito furiosa la rubia ...- Va a obligarme casarme con Dereck y hacer pasar a este niño como suyo? solo eso le faltaba

\- Como pudiste embarazarte del Duque de Granchester? Eres estúpida ? A caso no sabes que a un posible sucesor del Trono del Rey le tienen prohibido casarse con una persona natural? El Duque de Granchester solo puede contraer nupcias con mujeres de la nobleza!

Candy sintió un vació en el corazón al oír aquellas palabras ... era cierto eso? Por que Terry no se lo había dicho? La hizo suya aun sabiendo que jamas se casarían?

\- Eres una pobre tonta! Claro que te casaras con Dereck y harás pasar a ese bastardo como suyo!

\- Usted ha perdido la cabeza?

\- Lo harás Candy ...- Dijo de pronto una voz chillona en la puerta de su habitación ...- Si amas a Terruce , lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir de su vida , no sabes la cantidad de problemas que le traerás ... Si el soberano llega a enterarse de esta aberración podrían hasta mandarlo a la horca por traición ...- Dijo Margot abanicando su grueso rostro

Candy sintió un fuerte mareo y la sangre abandonar su cuerpo , se tomo de de una de las paredes y lentamente se sentó en el suelo pues sentía que la vida se le escapaba por los pies

\- En una horas vendrán por ti para ir al castillo de los Clay ... ten tus cosas listas ... Dijo Elroy saliendo de la habitación junto con Margot

Candy se quedo a solas , sintiendo terror en sus entrañas , temía por ella y por la posible pequeña vida que se albergaba en su interior , que seria de ellos? Que pasaba si Dereck descubría que aquel niño no era suyo? Lo mataría ... y ella moriría si alguien llegara a lastimar su mas preciado regalo

La joven se levanto desesperadamente y corrió hacia las habitaciones de Archie y Annie para suplicar por ayuda , que tonta había sido en enclaustrarse en su habitación , pero el conocimiento de un posible embarazo cambiaba totalmente el panorama de su situación , aun si Terry no podría permanecer a su lado , ella protegería con garras y dientes a esa criatura

\- Señorita Andley! , El Señor y la Señora Cornwall no se encuentran ...- Dijo una voz masculina y seria

\- George! Cuando volviste? George , necesito tu ayuda! No puedo casarme ..Yo ...

\- Señorita Andley ... lo lamento , pero no puedo ayudarla , las deudas y propiedades de los Andley están en manos de los Clay , siento mucho su situación , pero yo hice una promesa al Señor William de siempre proteger sus bienes

\- Como? Pero que es esto? ... Todos están de acuerdo en darme a ese hombre como un objeto? Pero que mal les hice yo? Que culpa tengo de que la Tia Abuela haya manejado tan mal los negocios de ustedes!?

\- Señorita Andley! ...- Regaño el hombre a la joven

\- Nunca espere esto de ti George! Me conoces desde que era una niña! Y ahora me das la espalda? Albert estaría tan decepcionado de ti !

\- Señorita Andley , con todo respeto , el Señor William siempre velo por su seguridad y usted a lado del Conde de Clay estará bien

\- Ese hombre es un monstruo! ...- Grito Candy sin ya poder contener su desesperación

\- Candy! ...- Grito una voz conocida

\- Archie! ...- Exclamo la rubia abriendo los ojos enormemente ...- Archie por favor , necesito salir de aqui! Yo no puedo casarme con ese hombre

\- Candy ...- Dijo el joven con voz seca y agachando la mirada , provocando que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeciera de terror ...- Candy perdóname , yo tampoco podre ayudarte , esto ha ido muy lejos, no puedo permitir que los Andley pierdan todo , es por la memoria de todos nuestro seres queridos que tenemos que rescatar nuestro honor y fortuna , Candy por favor entiende! Son miles de años de trabajo de todos los patriarcas Andley ...

Candy pudo sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al oír aquellas terribles palabras de parte de su único aliado , de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor de torno confuso , su cuerpo se bañaba en una corriente fría y la realidad se volvió oscuridad.

\- Como que no esta? ...- Dijo la joven morena nerviosa , que a escondidas había mentido a su esposo para poder ir por ultima vez al castillo de los Granchester a rogar por ayuda

\- Salio de viaje Señora , se le presento algo muy importante y se tuvo que ir a atenderlo ...- Dijo el mayordomo , confuso ante el nerviosismo de la morena

\- Pero ...- Balcuceo Annie sin saber que decir ... Cuando volverá?

\- No sabría decirle , el Duque de Granchester es un hombre muy ocupado

\- Muy bien ... Gracias ..- Dijo Annie agachando la mirada y derramando gruesas lagrimas , todo estaba perdido , seria testigo del desastroso enlace entre su mejor amiga y su única hermana con aquel ser despreciable

Con pesar y mucho dolor en el corazón , Annie abordo el carruaje de regreso al Savoy para apoyar a su hermana , no había mas que hacer , eran solo un par de jóvenes huérfanas contra grandes y poderosas personas , por mas que familias adineradas las habían adoptado , la cruda y triste realidad era que solo se tenia la una a la otra en aquel mundo hostil y materialista.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Candy había perdido el conocimiento y que había sido llevada inconsciente al castillo de los Clay ...- Como es eso posible Archiebald? ...- Grito Annie furiosa a su marido ...- A caso has perdido la cabeza? Nunca pensé que el hombre con el me case fuera un completo materialista sin corazón!

\- Annie! No te permito que me hables así! Entiende la situación! No te importa el futuro de nuestro hijos?

\- Entiendo que me has decepcionado! ...- Grito la morena con rabia dándole la espalda al castaño

\- A donde crees que vas?

\- A hacer lo que tu no haces! Darle mi apoyo a Candy! ...- Le espeto la joven saliendo hecha una fiera de la habitación

Candy había despertado en la penumbra de la habitación , reconoció donde se encontraba y solo pudo atinar a derramar dolorosas lagrimas . Donde estaba Terry? La había olvidado ya? Habia todo sido un juego? , era imposible , el la amaba , no seria capaz de jugar con ella de esa manera

\- Que bueno que despertaste Candy ...- Dijo Ellen que estaba cuidando el sueño de la joven

\- Duquesa ... Yo ...

\- No te preocupes querida , no te atormentare con preguntas , imagino la terribles experiencia que has de haber vivido ...- Dijo la mujer con cara triste y cansada

\- Yo siento mucho lo del Duque ...- Respondió la rubia sin el poder para discutir con la pobre mujer que se veía sumergida en la depresión

\- Descansa Candy ... avisaron que la Señorita Britter vendrá a hacerte compañía ... mañana sera el nombramiento de Dereck y sera un día largo y pesado... Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie ...-Buenas Noches

Candy sabia que de nada servia discutir con Ellen , aquella mujer deseaba aquella boda mas que nada y no tenia ningún poder absoluto para poderla ayudar , su corazón, que ya era un manojo de trizas se sintió ligeramente confortado al saber que por lo menos tendría a Annie a su lado

Habia llegado aquella terrible mañana , la mente de Candy ya se encontraba trabajando en automático , después de una larga noche platicando con su mejor amiga, la rubia por fin se había terminado rindiendo , tal vez ese era su destino , se pregunto algunas veces , si hacia lo que le pedían , su vida seria miserables pero los demás estarían felices , o tal vez Dereck cambiaría y se terminaría enamorando de ella .. Mil y un ideas cruzaron por su mente , pero había una que no dejaba de atormentarla y que hacia que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos ... Terry la había abandonado?

Candy fue vestida con un bello vestido color Champagne , se le peino apropiadamente con un moño suave y se le condecoro con una banda que representaba a la Casa de los Clay , ella seria la futura Duquesa una vez que se casara con Dereck. Unas rosas rojas llegaron a su habitación esa mañana de parte de su "prometido" Sin ningún mensaje , sin ninguna palabra.

\- Yo estaré contigo Candy ...- Le dijo Annie con la mirada mas triste que había mostrado en su vida

\- Eres lo único que Tengo Annie ...- Dijo a penas con un hilo de voz

\- Siento tanta vergüenza por el comportamiento de Archie ... Candy yo no se que le pasa ... tu sabes que ...

\- Annie ya olvídalo , No quiero pensar mas ... Lo único que me alivia es que ... todos ustedes estarán bien ...- Murmuro la joven sin ninguna lagrima que derramar pues ya las había agotado todas

Ambas jóvenes tomadas de la mano se encaminaron al auto que las llevaría a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la sucesión de Dereck , Una mucama llevaba el vestido de novia de Candy para que despues de dicha ceremonia ella vistiera de novia para contraer nupcias con el nuevo Duque de Clay

Para suerte de Candy la concurrencia en la iglesia no era mucha , la muerte del Duque y la rápida sucesión habían sido muy inesperadas y debido al luto se había decidido llevar aquel evento de forma muy discreta

Candy tomo asiento en una gran silla especial en el altar , a su lado estaba Ellen vestida con sus trajes de gala y su Tiara que pasaría a ser de Candy cuando se casara con Dereck . La rubia solo miraba sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas , no le interesaba quienes estaban presentes , ni nada a su alrededor , solo podía hacer de todos sus esfuerzos para no llorar

En cambio Annie estaba pasmada al notar que ni George ni Archie estaban presentes ...- Señora Elroy donde se encuentra Archie? ...- Pregunto con mucha incomodidad pues su relación con la anciana se había tornado mala desde que habían llegado a Europa y había iniciado el calvario de Candy

\- No lo se , eso deberías saberlo tu! Me parece una insolencia y una vergüenza que no estén presentes ...- Respondió la mujer con ira y de muy mala forma a la joven

Dereck por fin había llegado a la iglesia vestido con sus mejores trajes y con una sonrisa de descaro , parecía que la muerte de su padre no lo había perturbado en lo mas mínimo , el corazón de Candy se estremeció y el miedo se apodero de ella , cada vez el momento estaba mas cerca. El Santo Padre entro al recinto y se encontraba listo para iniciar la ceremonia , pero para sorpresa de muchos y para vergüenza de Dereck el Soberano no había llegado aun para la Sucesión

Los minutos transcurrían y un murmullo se apodero del salón , no había rastro del Rey , el Santo padre se encontraba incomodo y abochornado y Candy estaba por perder la razón , La vida era tan cruel para hacer mas largo su sufrimiento?

\- Bueno si el Rey va a tardar no veo razón para que nos nos case primero ...- Dijo disgustado el pelirrojo al padre

Candy sintió su alma caer a sus pies , un poco de esperanza se había alojado en su corazón al ver que el soberano no llegaba pero para su mala fortuna esto solo la aproximaba a su peor pesadilla

\- Oh , pero eso seria descortés con el soberano ...- Dijo el padre analizando la situación

\- Y el Rey es descortés al no presentarse a tiempo ...- Dijo Dereck cada vez mas irritado

\- Por mi no hay problema Santo Padre ...- Dijo de pronto Elroy poniéndose de pie

El anciano se quedo perplejo ante aquella petición y solo observo a la joven que traía el rostro mas triste que habia visto en una novia ...- Esta de acuerdo usted Señorita Andley? ...- Le pregunto el hombre a la rubia

Candy levanto el rostro con ojos suplicantes y observo al anciano con una mirada de Auxilio y desdicha ...- Claro que lo esta padre ...- Dijo Dereck muy molesto por que se le preguntara a la Rubia sin tomar como única orden la suya

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro! ...- Retumbo una voz fuerte y masculina en la Iglesia haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a la puerta de esta

Candy se levanto de su asiento como un resorte , ahí estaba el , tan fuerte e imponente como siempre , había ido por ella , no la había abandonado a su suerte , era el hombre de su vida con la camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada y el saco colgando de su espalda , como aquella vez que lo había visto en la iglesia del San Pablo , irrumpiendo para escandalizar a todos mientras daban sus oraciones

Pero la sorpresa de Candy fue aun mas grande cuando vio que junto a Terry estaban Archie, George y unos hombres que no conocía , todos con las vestimentas un poco desalineadas , como si hubieran hecho un rápido viaje

\- Pero que demonios te pasa Granchester? Hare que el Rey te encierre por esto! ...- Grito Dereck furioso

\- Creo, Duqe de Clay . que debería medir sus palabras y pensar seriamente si no sera usted el que llevara el encierro ...- Dijo una voz muy conocida por Candy a espaldas de Terry

Candy se llevo ambas manos a la boca ante aquella persona que hacia su ingreso al recinto

\- ... Albert! ...- Exclamo fuertemente la rubia para luego volver a perder el conocimiento

Continuara ...

Hola chicassssss , Graciasss, gracias y miles de Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado! Son un Motor enorme para mi ! Si , estoy pasando por un montón de cosas y el cambio de vida y lugar es estresante y un poco deprimente , pero gracias Dios tengo un maravilloso esposo que me da todo su apoyo y amor! Mil perdones por haber demorado TANTO! Soy cociente de lo mala que he sido dejandolas con la historia sin actualizar , prometo subir capitulo mas seguido , ya me siento mejor y mas inspirada para escribir

Les dejo este capitulo y se que me odiaran por dejarlas así , prometo no demorar mucho en subir el siguiente , Gracias Candy White por tu linda review me dio el empujón para subir este capitulo el día de hoy

Les comento que ya tengo nuevas ideas para otro fic jeje

Las quiero Mil , besotes a cada una y una buena semana

Vivian Granchester


	18. REGRESO A CASA

\- Candy! ... Grito Annie al ver a la rubia caer al suelo inconsciente. Sin importarle protocolos , La morena se abalanzo al altar para asegurase de que su amiga estuviera bien.

\- Candy! ...- Exclamo Terry acercándose rápidamente pero Dereck se interpuso en su camino

\- Que clase de payasada es esta Grachester? Quien demonios son todas estas personas? No creas que te dejare acercarte a Candy ...- Dijo el pelirrojo amenazante

Terry tomo al pelirrojo de las solapas de su saco listo para romper su cuello entre sus manos , Dereck palideció pues nunca había visto esa clase de comportamiento en el Duque mas importante de Inglaterra. Pero una mano en el hombro de Terry hizo que el castaño lo soltara con disgusto

\- Quien es usted? y que clae de circo es este ? Este es un evento de suma importancia y privado! ...- Rugio Dereck al rubio una vez que se hubo liberado del agarre de Terry y acomodándose la camisa

La tía abuela al igual que Candy había perdido el conocimiento y Sara Leagan junto a Eliza intentaba en vano despertarla

\- Mi nombre es William Albert Andley , patriarca de los Andley ...- Dijo Albert imponente y con la mirada fija en Dereck

\- Eso es imposible! El Señor Andley esta muerto! ...- Grito Dereck crispando los puños

\- Lamento desilusionarte Dereck , pero para tu mala suerte el Señor Andley logro huir de sus secuestradores , puedes preguntárselo a sus familiares si deseas ... - Respondió Terry con una sonrisa de lado

\- No discutiré mis razones con usted Señor Clay ...- Dijo Albert molesto ...- Pero mi presencia aquí es para cancelar en definitiva su compromiso con mi Hija Candice White Andley , yo no apruebo ese matrimonio ... lo siento mucho santo padre , pero mi hija no se casara con este hombre , no es de mi aprobación ...- Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al anciano con respeto

\- Pues usted tal vez no esta al tanto , pero tenemos muchos negocios pendientes entre ambas familias y de no cumplirse lo pactado lo demandare ... Amenazo Dereck al rubio

Candy había despertado y con un nudo en la garganta observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor , aun sus oídos zumbaban y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente , la impresión de ver a Albert con vida era tan fuerte que no podía ni respirar . Annie la ayudo lentamente a levantarse y a tomar asiento , sosteniéndola por los hombros fuertemente para darle todo su apoyo y protección.

\- Negocios? ... Bueno Señor Clay .. Eso lo vera mi abogado , si al final desea quedarse con toda la fortuna de mi familia y mis propiedades es libre de hacerlo , pero Candy no esta discusión ...- Dijo Albert tajantemente

\- William ... - suplico una débil voz desde la pequeña multitud

Albert volteo a ver de donde provenía el llamado y vio a Emilia Elroy pálida y sudorosa sentada en una de largas bancas de la iglesia

\- No deseo escucharla Tía ... Usted ha avergonzado a los Andley mas que nadie en nuestra historia! Prácticamente intento vender a una mujer a cambio de negocios y prestigio , eso jamas se lo perdonare y presentare cargos contra usted! ...- Rugió Albert realmente molesto con la anciana

Emilia se tomo de la cabeza con desesperanza , la mujer pensaba que moriría ahí mismo delante de toda aquella multitud de personas importantes , la vergüenza y la humillación eran incalculables para ella

\- Muy bien , pues preparece Señor Andley , llegare hasta el final por esta humillación, los dejare en la ruina ...- Dijo Dereck histérico

\- Yo no tengo nada que discutir con usted , arregle eso con mis abogados ...- Dijo Albert pasando de largo para acercarse a Candy que pasmada seguía pegada a esa silla mirando con sus grandes ojos las escena.

Candy solo pudo rodear el cuello del rubio con su brazos y llorar con todas sus fuerzas , era el , su príncipe de la colina , su olor , sus ojos azules , su único hermano , estaba ahí sosteniéndola y susurrándole en el oído que todo estaría bien , que la pesadilla había terminado

Ellen que estaba petrificada y realmente avergonzada se acerco a su hijo para rogarle que se retiraran de allí ya que la humillación era muy grande , Dereck accedió con las suplicas de su madre pero no contaba que sus planes se verían truncados

\- Tal vez el Señor Andley no tenga nada que discutir contigo , pero Yo y estos caballeros que están junto a mi tenemos mucho de que infórmate ...- Dijo Terry

\- Señor Clay ... Tengo ordenes para detenerlo por el Delito de corrupción , trafico ilegal y traición por el ingreso de 2158 toneladas de Opio a Inglaterra ...- Dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Terry que resultaba ser uno de los mejores detectives de Europa

\- Que blasfemia es esta Terrence? ...- Dijo el pelirrojo histérico mientras miles de expresiones de asombro se hacían oír en la iglesia

\- Eso es algo que tendrás que arreglar con el grafologo que contrataste para falsificar la firma del Coronel Sammers Alexander , por supuesto el hombre esta muy dispuesto a colaborar con la justicia para reducir se pena ... Hay varios documento y huellas digitales que te señalan ...- Dijo Terry despreocupado y con sus manos en los bolsillos , como siempre en su pose arrogante que irritaba mas al pelirrojo

\- No puedes probar nada! Ademas no te olvides de quien soy! ...- Rugía Dereck

\- Ah cierto ... falta nombrarte tus otros cargos ...Señores por favor ...- Invito Terry a otros dos hombres a hablar

\- Señor Clay , se ha levantado en su contra un denuncia por secuestro y amenazas contra la integridad física y moral de la señorita Candice White Andley , tenemos a tres testigos que eran empelados suyos que han venido a dar su declaración

\- Que cosa? Que estupidez es esta? Quien demonios se atreve a calumniarme de esa manera!?

\- Yo! ... Grito Annie furiosa ...- Te dije que no dejaría las cosas así , y mi esposo y yo haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance para que no salgas impune! ...- Dijo Annie valientemente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

\- Maldita zo...- Dereck no puedo terminar de articular sus insultos por que el puño de Archie fue a dar con su cara haciéndolo caer al piso

\- Asqueroso cerdo! No te permito que te dirijas a mi esposa y no me detendré hasta ver que te pudras tras la rejas! ...- Dijo furioso el joven mientras George lo tomaba de los brazos para que no siguiera con su ataque

\- Tranquilo Archie ...- Le dijo Terry con voz suave y con una mirada de confidencialidad pues ambos sabían lo que continuaba

Dereck se levanto hecho una fiera e intento abalanzarse sobre Archie pero unos hombres se interpusieron entre ellos

Dereck ... Sera mejor que te tranquilices , aun no te han dicho la mejor parte ... no agravies mas tu situación...- Dijo Terry haciéndole frente al pelirrojo

\- Que mas tienes para mi Terrence? Te saliste con la tuya! La quieres? ...- Dijo señalando a Candy ... Es Tuya! Cuanta gente contrataste para este absurdo teatro?

\- Dereck , Dereck , Dereck ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona y moviendo la cabeza negativamente ...- No vales tanto para armarte una obra , por favor cierra la boca y deja que el detective Termine su trabajo ...- Dijo Terry con un poco de impaciencia

\- Que quiere ? Otra denuncia mas? Ahora por que ? ...- Dijo el pelirrojo con altanería pero por dentro un terror empezaba a apoderarse de el

\- Creo Señor Clay ,creo que sera mejor decirle que esta detenido y discutir el por que en las oficinas policiales ... No creo que le convenga que le diga la razón frente a tantas personas ...- Dijo el detective con mirada seria

Dereck no sabia que responder , sabia que se trataba de la muerte de su padre , pero si accedía a retirase junto a la policía estaría aceptando que era culpable y el debía proclamar su inocencia hasta el final

\- Están locos , Los demandare y me asegurare que nunca mas tengan un trabajo y Tu Terrence , le diré al soberano todo tu vulgar comportamiento, romperé relaciones entre Londres e Irlanda , Soy un Duque y cuento con inmunidad política , no tengo por que acompañarlos a ningún lado , Así que salgan de mi camino ...- Dijo el pelirrojo con intensiones de retirarse , pero unos hombres que eran del cuerpo de seguridad de Terry se interpusieron en su andar hacia la salida

\- Es una lastima Dereck ... Pero si no vas a cooperar tendré que leerte el documento que me ha extendido su real Majestad ...- Dijo Terry sacando un sobre de su saco

Dereck solo se quedo en silencio y petrificado , sus ojos se habían agrandado desmesuradamente , cualquier carta que viniera del rey a través de Terry solo significaban pésimas noticias para el

 **Yo , Jorge VI, Rey de Inglaterra , declaro que el día de hoy 16 de Ocubre de 1919, retiro mi total apoyo y protección a Dereck Charms de Clay , por los cargos y delitos presentados en su contra , doy toda mi aprobación y potestad para que las autoridades intervengan y se le investigue como a una persona natural , es por eso que también me veo en la obligación de restringir su inmunidad política . De ser encontrado culpable por dichos cargos dejo escrito que Dereck Charms de Clay quedara automáticamente desterrado del titulo de Duque de Irlanda y sera juzgado como un hombre sin beneficios y sin títulos.**

Terry concluyo la nota y poso sus ojos en los de Clay que ya no traía un rostro de impotencia y enfado , ahora su piel estaba blanca como un papel y sus ojos transmitían miedo , sudaba estrepitosamente y con manos temblorosas intentaba aflojar su corbata.

\- Si no me crees puedes leerlo tu mismo Dereck ...- Dijo Terry estirándole el documento, a lo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron aun mas al comprobar la firma y el sello de la casa Real , Dereck retrocedió con terror como si se le enseñara un insecto repudiable y peligroso.

\- Dios Mio Dereck! Que has hecho? Dime que esto es un error ...- Suplico Ellen que ya no cabía en si misma por el dolor y la vergüenza

\- Sera mejor que nos acompañe Señor Clay ...- Dijo uno de los investigadores

Dereck solo se quedo en silencio y con la mandíbula tensa, se decidió en salir de la iglesia junto a los detectives y ese pequeño ejercito de seguridad que Terry había llevado, ya que no arriesgaría la seguridad de Candy al momento de revelarle al pelirrojo que estaba perdido y que todos sus delitos habían quedado al descubierto.

\- Un momento ...- Dijo Albert , que todo ese tiempo había estado rodeando a Candy con su brazo para intentar que la joven calmara sus ansiedades

Albert se separo de la rubia y lentamente se acerco donde Dereck , lo miro fijamente a los ojos como transmitiéndole todo su odio y como un chispazo que solo duro un lapso de segundo y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo debido a la rapidez del rubio , Dereck recibió el golpe mas fuerte en el rostro que había recibido jamas ganado una nariz rota y la perdida de la consciencia

\- Lo lamento ... Pero tenia que hacerlo por intentar poner sus asquerosas manos sobre mi protegida ...- Dijo el rubio aun furioso y acariciando su mano ligeramente adolorida

Terry sonrió con gusto , deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear en el rostro a Dereck pero en su posición no era algo conveniente , tan solo podía hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para refundir a Dereck en prisión

El cuerpo del pelirrojo fue llevado hasta la salida de la iglesia ante la mirada atónita de los presentes , El Santo padre aun no reaccionaba de todo lo acontecido , estaba atónito y asombrado de solo saber que por poco casaba a una inocente e indefensa joven con un hombre tan despiadado.

Candy aun no terminaba de digerir todo lo acontecido en los últimos minutos , parecía como si la película de su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos , tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y con ambas manos en su pecho para calmar a su corazón , Hasta que vio los maravilloso ojos de Terry que se posaban en los de ella y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa ...- La pesadilla termino , pecosa...- Le dijo radiante de felicidad y haciéndose paso para acercarse a ella

Candy solo pudo atinar a llamar su nombre con inmensa alegría y lanzarse al cuello de Terry para que este la encerrara en sus brazos , la rubia lloraba , pero lloraba de alegría y amor , ahí estaba su amado rebelde que había movido mar y tierra para salvarla , le había traído a Albert , a Archie y a un pelotón de hombres para liberarla y protegerla.

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando observaron aquella escena , Terry besaba a Candy frente a todos , olvidándose totalmente del lugar y el pequeño publico , Sara y Eliza Leagan estaba pálidas y furiosas, mientras Neal se reía burlonamente y satisfecho de ver a la rubia salir triunfante una vez mas .

Elroy temblaba ante las represalias que tomaría el Duque de Granchester contra ella y preguntándose hasta donde llegaría la furia de Albert por lo que había hecho , con pánico de solo imaginar que los Clay se quedaran con todo y tener que vivir en la pobreza.

Margot que estaba entre los presentes asustada y nerviosa, con cautela y en silencio se encamino hacia la salida ,a lo que Franco la intervino para no dejarla salir

\- Que es esto Franco? ...- Dijo la mujer furiosa

\- Lo lamento su Excelencia , pero el Duque ha dado ordenes de que no la dejemos ir hasta que hable con usted

Terry tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos para observarla , ...- Lamento tanto lo que tuviste que vivir estos últimos días ...- Dijo el , dándole otro beso ...- Oh No , Por Favor ...- Dijo el con desagrado mirando la vestimenta de la rubia ...- Hay que quitarte esto , no puedo ni verlo sobre ti ...- Dijo el castaño quitandole a Candy el cinto de la Casa de Clay que colgaba sobre su hombro

Candy rió con gracia mientras Terry le retiraba esa insignia y se la entregaba a uno de los monaguillos que acompañaba al padre ...- Usted mi Lady , pertenece a la casa Granchester ...- Le dijo tomando sus manos a lo que Candy sonrió pero recordó lo que Elroy y Margot le habían dicho.

\- De verdad Terry? ... lo que pasa es que ...

\- Terry! ...- Grito la voz chillona de Margot dirigiéndose hacia ellos furiosa ...- Se puede saber por que razón tus hombres no me dejan salir de aquí? Esto es una completa desfachatez! , de pésimo gusto! ...- Dijo observando a Candy de arriba a abajo ...- Quiero irme a mi casa y no ser mas participe de este vulgar evento!

\- Margot ... baja tu tono de voz ... No puedes dirigirte de ese modo hacia mi persona! ...- Le contesto Terry con calma ...- Claro que puedes irte a casa , la razón por la que pedí que te retuvieran un momento fue para pedirte que una vez que llegaras a la mansión , tengas la amabilidad de empacar todas tus pertenecías y retirarte de mi casa ...- Dijo Terry con educación y una sonrisa , mientras Candy abría los ojos de la sorpresa.

Ninguno de los presentes se había retirado aun , estaban indignados y hasta algunos fascinados con el escándalo que se había armando , Albert hablaba con Annie seriamente mientras la morena lo ponía al corriente de toda la situación que había afrontado Candy , las amenazas de Elroy y el repudiable comportamiento de Dereck.

\- Te has vuelto loco!? ...- Dijo la mujer indignada

\- Ohh no Margot! No te permito que me hables así ! ...- Dijo Terry molesto acercándose a ella e imponiendo su gran estatura ante la pequeña y regordeta mujer ...- Sera mejor que hagas lo que digo , o hablare todo frente a estas personas ...- Le dijo en un tono de voz ligeramente baja y muy fria para que nadie mas oyera , pero Candy que estaba al lado de Terry sosteniendo su brazo para calmarlo podía oír con claridad.

\- Que quieres decir ? ...- Pregunto la mujer en el mismo tono pero apretando los dientes

\- Estoy al tanto de Todo Margot ,no seas cínica , se que pagaste a personal para que me siguiera , Que me traicionaste , dándole información valiosa a Emilia Elroy , que esculcaste en mi estudio , que amenazaste a mi futura esposa con mentiras , así que sera mejor que tomes tus cosas y te largues de mi casa , y por supuesto esta demás decirte que no puedes volver a poner un pie en ella.

\- Lo hice por el bien de los Granchester! , estos escándalos no podían haber en nuestra familia! ...- Le dijo en un susurro y temblando entre la ira y el miedo

\- Lo que no puede existir en los Grachester es una Duquesa con esos vergonzosos comportamientos! Entérate desde ya, que estas destituida de tu cargo! ...- Dijo Terry en voz baja.

\- No puedes hacerme esto! Soy la madre de tus hermanos y viuda de tu padre! ...- Dijo la mujer amenazante

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo Margot ...- Dijo Terry burlonamente ...- Primero , Traicionaste la confianza del Duque , Sobornaste y manipulaste a personas que trabajaban para mi , diste información confidencial a mis enemigos y por ultimo y mas importante...me casare ... Así que tienes que dejar todo libre para la nueva Duquesa de Granchester

\- Pero ... Pero donde viviré? A donde iré?

\- jajaja es en serio Margot? Con las joyas que le sacaste a mi padre puedes comprarte una mansión donde tu quieras

La regordeta mujer se quedo atónita y en silencio , entornando sus furiosos ojos en las pupilas verdiazules de su hijastro , luchando con su orgullo para no dar paso atrás

\- Bueno Margot ... si no estas de acuerdo con mi petición , puedo convocar a una reunión de Lores para que expongas tus motivos y yo los míos ...- Concluyo Terry al ver que la mujer no mostraba reacción alguna

Margot abrió los ojos y la boca sin nada que poder protestar , solo comprendiendo que eso la llevaría a una vergüenza publica y al final de su imagen como Dama de nobleza. Con la nariz en alto la mujer solo atino a darles la espalda y a salir furiosa del recinto para cumplir con la petición de Terry

Terry suspiro con cansancio y se giro para volver su atención a Candy que tenia el rostro desencajado ante lo que había pasado ...- Estas bien pecosa? ...- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Si ... Terry no crees que tus hermanos sufran por lo que le estas pidiendo a tu madrastra?

\- Para nada , ellos tienen la libertar de vivir conmigo o con ella ... Pero no puedo permitir que un traidor viva bajo mi mismo techo , estoy siendo muy piadoso con ella solo por mis hermanos ... si no fuera por ellos la demandaría ...- Dijo algo molesto

\- Señor ... Todo esta listo ...- Dijo Franco que se había aproximado a la pareja con una radiante sonrisa

\- Todo el equipaje esta en los autos?

\- Así es Señor , el chófer lo esta esperando en el auto , cuando usted guste estamos listos para partir ...- Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia a la pareja y alejándose

\- Te iras de viaje ? ...- Pregunto la rubia sintiendo su alma partirse en pedazos

\- Así es ... Tengo unos asuntos personales y muy importantes que atender ...- Le respondió con una sonrisa ...- Espero que no tengas planes en los siguientes años

\- Eh ? Yo? De que hablas Terry? ...- Pregunto nerviosa

\- Por que te invito a hacer planes conmigo el resto de tu vida pecosa ...- Le dijo el ofreciéndole su mano ...- Es hora de irnos de aquí y cumplir nuestra promesa de ser felices no crees?

Candy lloro de alegría para arrojarse en brazos del castaño otra vez , su corazón saltaba de jubilo ...- Es lo que mas quiero Terry ... pero y el tema de los Clay , Albert? ...- Dijo de pronto buscando al rubio

\- Después tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar pequeña ... es hora de que te vayas y seas feliz ..- Le dijo el rubio con una linda sonrisa y dándole todo su apoyo

\- No te preocupes , Franco estará a cargo de todo por un tiempo , el y mi hermano hacen un buen equipo

Sin mas que decir Candy tomo la mano del amor de su vida , para que ambos ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes salieran rápidamente de aquella iglesia que hace unos minutos era el lugar mas lúgubre para la rubia

Subieron al auto y este se puso en marcha inmediatamente ...- Pasaremos por el hotel? No tengo nada de ropa ...- Dijo de pronto Candy al percatarse que solo tenia aquel glamoroso vestido que llevaba puesto

\- jajaja Nada de eso , ya tienes todo un guardarropa nuevo en las maletas ...- Dijo el castaño atrayendola hacia su cuerpo para besarla

\- A donde vamos Terry? ...- Pregunto ella entreconrtada por lo besos

\- A casa pecosa , a pedirle tu mano a tus madres! ...- Dijo el observando sus verdes ojos y disfrutando como estos se abrían ante la emoción

\- América? Oh Dios Mio Terry! ...- Exclamo ella en casi un gritito y saltando de alegría al ver la afirmativa de Terry

Ambos se fundieron un beso de inmenso amor , llenos de ilusiones y promesas , ansiosos por que esa nueva vida juntos iniciara , lejos de todo y de todos aquellos que habían querido acabar con ese amor , que los habían mantenido prisioneros , amenazados y asediados . Juntos tomados de la mano y con la mirada llena de complicidad vieron a aquel barco que los llevaría juntos hacia su libertad.

Continuara

Holaaaaa chicasssssssss

Aquí le dejo este capitulo que espero que les guste! Si, hay muchas cosas que aclarar , como apareció Albert , El destino de Elroy , de los Leagam , si Candy esta embarazada o no , la fortuna de los Andley , como acabara Derecks ... en fin , pero aquí la libertad de nuestros amados rebeldes!

Gracias por sus comentarios , como saben son el empuje para que yo continué escribiendo

Hasta el próximo capitulo y buena semana a todas =)


	19. DUQUESA DE GRANCHESTER

Abrió sus ojos aquella mañana ...Habia llegado aquel gran día ..- Que nervios! ...- Dijo en su mente mientras se estiraba en su cama y abrazaba la almohada de su amado que no estaba junto ella ese día, debido a los miles de preparativos que tenia que hacer.

Se sentó y observo por la ventana , el sol era radiante y la brisa soplaba tranquila , que rápido había pasado todo , a penas podía creer en algunas horas haría algo que jamas se imagino ni en sus mas locos sueño.

Recordó con alegría en como habían abordado el barco que los llevaría a América , los maravillosos días que pasaron juntos en aquel viaje , a pesar de tener habitaciones separadas nada evito que ambos jóvenes se llenaran de caricias y besos durante las noches , sonrió con gracia al recordar a Terry haciendo grandes esfuerzos por irse a su habitación y no hacerla suya hasta que llegaran a América , en como había palidecido al decirle que creía estar esperando un hijo suyo

\- Usted no esta embarazada Señora Granchester ...- Le aseguro el medico que visitaron a penas habían llegado a America ...- Es probable que se haya tratado de mucho estrés

\- Y vaya que lo tuvo ...- Dijo el castaño recuperando su color habitual

\- Tan malo seria que yo estuviera embarazada Terry? ...- Le pregunto ella triste , una vez que salieron del consultorio

\- Que? Nada de eso Candy! ...- Le dijo deteniendo su andar para tomarla del rostro y depositar un beso suave en sus labios ...- Nada me haría mas feliz que me des un hijo pecosa ... solo que me sentiría mal si fuera antes de estar casados ... Lo digo por tus madres y por supuesto por todo el revuelo que se armaría en Londres , me importa muy poco lo que digan de mi , pero no me gustaría ver tu nombre en tablas amarillistas ... me entiendes verdad ?

\- Claro que si ...- Le contesto con una linda sonrisa y comprendiendo que el solo quería protegerla en todos los sentidos

\- Buenos Días Señora Granchester ...- Saludo Imelda ingresando a su habitación aquella mañana y haciendo que la rubia regresara a la realidad ...- Durmió bien ?

\- Buenos Días Imelda , increíblemente si , pensé que a penas podría cerrar los ojos ...- Contesto ella sonriente

\- Me alegra que el te de hierbas la haya relajado ... Pronto vendrán los encargados para iniciar su arreglo , le prepare el baño ...- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al tocador

Candy sintió un pequeño temblor en sus piernas , vaya que estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez , sin poder evitarlo la rubia recordó aquel día en que la circunstancias eran muy diferentes

\- Tu madrastra y la Señora Elroy me dijeron que solo podías casarte con una mujer que perteneciera a la nobleza ...- Le dijo ella una vez que se encontraban en barco a punto de zarpar

\- Esas brujas ...- Dijo el con un poco de enfado ... - Eso era en la época de mi padre pecosa , la relación de mi padre con Eleonor fue tan escandalosa , después nací yo y se hizo todo un revuelo en los Granchster , así que los patriarcas firmaron un acuerdo que Los herederos del Ducado son libres de casarse con quien deseen , siempre y cuando sea una persona de buena familia y buenas costumbres ... y el Rey estuvo de acuerdo ... y ahora mas que nuca que su hija se caso con un General de la Marina

\- Pero ... a caso el Rey sabe la verdad Terry? ... Sabe que yo soy adoptada? ...- Pregunto ella temerosa

\- Lo sabe Candy ... y eso es lo que menos le importa...El es un hombre muy bueno , Albert y yo conversamos largo y tendido con el , le explicamos la situación , le llevamos pruebas junto a los investigadores y sobre todo le conté de donde te conocía , como me había enamorado de ti y como la vida nos cruzaba nuevamente

\- Se entero que planeaste un secuestro? ...- Pregunto la joven si poder reprimir su curiosidad

\- Si ... se lo confese ... no le causo mucha gracia ... pero me dijo que el hubiera actuado igual si se hubiera tratado de su esposa y por eso entendio mis razones y que se encuentra muy avergonzado contigo

\- Conmigo?

\- Si ... Esta avergonzado por la forma en que un miembro de la nobleza te trato ... Y me dio la placentera tarea de llevarte a América personalmente ...- Le dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo

\- Y ahora ? Bueno ... Tu ... el ducado ...- Tartamudeo la rubia sin saber cuales serian sus planes a futuro

\- Debido a todo el escándalo con Dereck , lo mejor era sacarte de ahí cuanto antes o la prensa empezaría a acosarte , fue una orden del Rey pecosa , eso no quiere decir que nunca mas volverá a Inglaterra , solo sera un par de meses mientras la justicia hace su trabajo con Dereck y Albert recupera su patrimonio , una vez que se hayan esclarecido las cosas y la gente se aburra de comentar , volveremos ...

\- Quieres decir que no volverás a Londres? ...- Pregunto incrédula

\- Puedo manejar las cosas desde América , Franco me tendrá informado , ademas solo serán un par de meses ...- le respondió Terry acariciando su mejilla

\- Y después de eso ... que haremos?

Un toque en la puerta la hizo regresar al presente ...- Adelante ...- Dijo ella , que ya vestía un vestido cómodo para iniciar su día

\- Buenos Días pequeña ...- Se asomo el rubio en la puerta con una cálida sonrisa

\- Buenos Días Albert! Que tal dormiste? Sigues agotado del viaje?

\- Dormí como una roca , asi que estoy bien descansado para este día ...- Le dijo el joven apoyando su brazo en el hombro de la chica

\- Estoy muy nerviosa ...- Dijo ella lanzando un suspiro

\- No tienes por que pequeña , lo harás muy bien ...

\- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo en este día Albert ...- Le dijo ella con ojos cristalinos , sin poder evitar recordar que casi lo había perdido

Y había sido un enfrentamiento violento entre su grupo de captores con otro criminales lo que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir , Una bala perdida llego hasta sus costillas logrando que el hombre perdiera el conocimiento , Archie no corrió con la suerte de aprovechar el enfrentamiento para escapar y sus captores lograron llevárselo nuevamente dejando el cuerpo del rubio abandonado a su suerte pues lo creían muerto

En un destello de luz , el joven pensó que efectivamente había muerto al recordar la bala que había impactado en su pecho , abrió los ojos y tomo aire desesperadamente como si de un impulso su alma hubiera tomado su cuerpo por segunda vez

\- No te muevas ...- Dijo una voz femenina y unas delicadas manos sostuvieron su pecho ...- Estas muy herido , calmate! Estas a salvo! ...- Le dijo aquella joven de ojos negros como la noche y cabellera oscura vestida de enfermera.

Por cosas de la vida , Albert había sobrevivido , un hombre recolector de chatarra había encontrado el cuerpo del rubio y al percatarse que aun respiraba fue por ayuda , Sin saber como , el rubio había termino en cuidados intensivos de un hospital en Grecia , la embajada de los Estados Unidos en Libia habían reconocido al magnate y habían llevado a este hasta Grecia que era un lugar mas seguro para su recuperación.

La embajada notifico a la mansión de los Andley en Chicago , pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo el rubio al enterarse que a penas la noticia de su muerte había llegado a oídos de su familia , Emilia Elroy había tomado las riendas de los negocios de la familia y había comprometido a Candy con un Noble Irlandes , haciendo que todos los Andley y Leagan viajaran hasta Londres

Después de eso ,el joven magnate ideo el plan de hacer un seguimiento a Emilia Elroy para ver hasta donde llevaría las cosas , sin imaginarse que aquel prometido que había elegido la anciana para su protegida era una persona violenta y sin moral

El rubio decidió viajar a Londres rápidamente cuando llego a el la noticia sobre el secuestro de Candy , le era imposible creer que se tratara del mismo grupo que lo habían capturado a el y a Archie , ya que solo era una banda de criminales sin ningún poder económico, Fue entonces que al pasar los días y al no recibir noticias de un rescate, el joven rubio comenzó a sospechar de Terry , ya que se había enterado que Dereck lo acusaba en varias oportunidades.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse a través de George que Candy había aparecido por su cuenta en el Savoy y que efectivamente Terry había tenido que ver con el supuesto "secuestro" , Albert se horrorizo al saber que Elroy y Margot amenazaron a la rubia y que de estar embarazada ella debía hacer pasara ese niño como hijo de Dereck

Albert no pudo evitar enfurecerse con Terry , pero entendía que ellos se amaban y estaban atravesando la prueba mas difícil de sus vidas. Al enterarse del fallecimiento del Duque de Clay , el rubio tomo riendas en el asunto , convocando a Terry , George , Archie y a varios investigadores , Juntos trabajaron en equipo. Aunque Terry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar a Candy de ahí , tuvieron que planear todo de forma cautelosa para no despertar sospechas , así evitando que Dereck escapara y para tener reunidos a todos los involucrados en un mismo lugar para poder al fin actuar.

El rey que tenia una excelente relación con Terry , no dudo en dar todo su apoyo ante las pruebas que condenaban al pelirrojo y sobretodo en apoyar al joven Duque en su penosa historia de amor , Dándole así la orden de llevar a la joven a América.

\- No me perdería este día por nada del mundo pequeña ...- Le dijo Albert sonriente ...- Te dejare para que te arregles , hay todo un batallón afuera esperando por ti

Y así habían transcurrido las ultimas semanas , la joven pareja arribo a América y después de una visita a una muy sorprendida y feliz Eleonor Baker , juntos se encaminaron al hogar de Pony donde ambas mujeres recibieron entre lagrimas y gritos de alegría a su hija.

La pareja se estableció en la Mansión de las Rosas y con una autorización del Soberano Ingles , Candy y Terry contrajeron matrimonio Civil y Religioso en una ceremonia discreta a unas cuantas semanas de haber llegado y en compañía de sus seres queridos ,Albert, Archie , Annie , Eleonor Baker , La hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony que también lograron unirse a la pareja para el especial evento.

Así con el pasar de los días , en Londres , Algunos rumores sobre el Duque de Granchester y la heredera de los Andley fueron olvidados al explotar la noticia sobre el asesinato del Duque de Clay en manos de su hijo , el destierro de este y su encarcelamiento de por vida por orden del Rey , sin también pasar por alto su delito de trafico de drogas y su violento comportamiento contra la joven Andley

\- Era un monstruo vestido de Noble! ...- Se rumoreba en las fiestas de la elite

\- Dicen que el Soberano dio la orden al Duque de Granchester de llevar a la joven hasta América y velar por su seguridad ...- Dijo una mujer abanicándose

\- Y dicen que el se compadeció tanto de la pobre muchacha al enterarse de los verdaderos planes de Dereck Clay , que no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella

\- Y como no hacerlo , si esa joven es muy hermosa ...- Comento un hombre

\- Ella también se enamoro del Duque de Gracncheter! Oí que en América se les veía muy juntos ... Comento otra mujer de nariz muy grande

\- Quien no se enamoraría del Duque de Grancheter? Ese hombre es todo un sueño y después de todo el fue su salvador , como un caballero rescatando a una damisela en apuros .. que envidia ...- Comento una joven

\- Los rumores serán ciertos? ... Pregunto otra mujer

\- Que ya se habla de una boda? ... Si es cierto ... me entere por una fuente confiable ... pronto vendrán a pedir la autorización del Rey

Así se encontraba Inglaterra y sus alrededores , las clases altas y bajas rumoreaban que el Duque de Granchester se había terminado enamorando de la damisela en apuros y la joven de su salvador , Esto solo llevo a que la sociedad tomara con mucha aceptación y algarabía el romance de la joven pareja.

Grande fue la sorpresa para la joven rubia que al momento de llegar a Inglaterra la pareja ya contaba con seguidores y muchos fanáticos que deseaban poder ver de cerca a la pareja del momento

Sin mas que decir , Se realizaría la boda y el nombramiento de la joven como Duquesa de Granchester , el secreto sobre el matrimonio solo era atesorado por la pareja , sus familiares cercanos, el Rey y algunos empleados del castillo Granchester. El resto de la sociedad avistaría una ceremonia y su nombramiento que si seria oficial . El Rey había permitido que la joven pareja se casara en secreto como una deuda por los malos momento que había vivido Candy en manos de los Clay. La única razón por la que se celebraría nuevamente una ceremonia , era para engañar a la cucufateria londinense , evitar malos comentarios y por la formalidad que se debía cumplir ante dichos eventos.

Candy fue vestida con un bello vestido de novia , perfecto , ceñido a su cuerpo , de hombros caídos y larga cola , con emoción y orgullo en el pecho recibió en su hombro la banda que simbolizaba la Casa Granchester , la rubia no pudo evitar que se le asomaran algunas lagrimas a los ojos. no pudo evitar recordar aquel fatídico día que estuvo a punto de ser casada y nombrada por los Clay , ahora era un momento tan maravilloso , tan mágico que lo disfrutaría minuto a minuto.

El batallón de estilista dio paso a la hermosa joven , que traía su cabello en una media cola muy elegante , el peinado perfecto para recibir la corona

Franco que aguardaba por ella felicito y recibió con una gran sonrisa a la futura Duquesa , Junto a Albert los tres arribaron a la catedral , miles de personas abarrotaron las calles con carteles que celebraban la unión y el nombramiento , Todas la jóvenes de Londres admiraban a la nueva Duquesa , vestían a su moda e intentaban vanamente tener cabelleras rubias y largas con grandes caracolas en las puntas.

Candy lleno de aire sus pulmones y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro . Franco abrió la puerta del auto invitando a la joven a bajar , los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar y Candy saludo a ella con un gesto elegante y feliz

\- Es usted muy popular Mi Lady ...- Dijo Franco con una sonrisa

\- Franco ... llámame Candy por favor! ...- Pidió ella por milésima vez con una sonrisa

\- Eso sera imposible mi Lady , todo esta listo , están esperando por usted ... Muchas felicidades otra vez ...- Le dijo el hombre mientras la rubia se tomaba del brazo de Albert

\- Gracias Franco , Gracias por todo ...- Le respondió con nostalgia y felicidad

\- Estas lista pequeña? ...- Dijo Albert a punto de encaminar a la rubia hacia el altar

\- Nací para este momento Albert ...Te quiero ...- Dijo ella contemplando los ojos azules de su compañero

\- Y yo a ti

La música comenzó a sonar y Candy se adentro en la enorme y bella catedral del brazo del rubio . Si en si ella ya estaba casada con Terry , atravesar una ceremonia formal y pomposa hacia que las cosas fueran muy sentimentales . Candy no pudo evitar conmoverse y llenarse de jubilo cuando lo vio a el parado en el altar , tan guapo e imponente con su traje de gala. Terry le sonreía ampliamente , incrédulo de que eso realmente estuviera pasando, Ella seria su Duquesa, su compañera , en la vida y ante la sociedad , junto a ella llevaría su labor , contaría con ella en sus decisiones , le confesaría sus miedo y se apoyaría en ella en todas la situaciones y sobre todo la amaría y protegería por el resto de su vida

La ceremonia de la boda fue llevada a cabo con toda la formalidad que esta requería , Ambos jóvenes dieron sus votos de amor que no tenían comparación a la palabras que intercambiaron en su matrimonio privado . Miles de personas pertenecientes a la nobleza estaban presentes , Los hermanos de Terry , una anónima Eleonor Baker , Albert , Archie , Annie , Paty , la abuela Martha , La Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria que vestían muy elegantes para dicho evento. Los niños del hogar habían quedado al cuidado de un batallón de niñeras contratadas por Albert.

Emilia Elroy había sido internada en una casa de reposo para ancianos con problemas de demencia senil , aunque Albert sabia que tu tía no tenia esta enfermedad y simplemente había actuado segada por su ambición, a modo de castigo había pedido que se le internara asegurando que la mujer había perdido la cordura , para los médicos no fue difícil aprobar lo que el joven Magnate decía debido al historial tan terrible que tenia Emilia al amenazar e intentar casar a Candy a la fuerza por negocios. Para mala suerte de Emilia , Albert la interno en un lugar poco elegante , la anciana compartía sus días con personas enfermas de todas las clases sociales. Al poco tiempo la mujer termino perdiendo la cordura realmente y estuvo en aquel lugar hasta sus últimos días , sin visitas , ni el amor de ningún familiar , Albert y Archie solo se encargaron de que nada le faltara a la anciana durante su encierro.

En cuanto a los Leagan , Albert rompió con todo negocio con la familia al enterarse a través de las declaraciones Dereck que haba sido Eliza la causante de su explosivo comportamiento al contarle lo que había entre Terry y Candy

Por supuesto , Albert no tuvo ningún problema financiero debido a que todos lo contratos con los Clay quedaron anulados al encontrase a Dereck culpable. Ellen regreso a su natal Irlanda , avergonzada y humillada no volvió a poner un pie en Inglaterra . Debido a todos los crímenes de Dereck , el país entero se levanto en contra al linaje de sus Duques , rechazando y acabando con el Ducado en dicho país.

Oficialmente Candy y Terry habían sido casados ante la nobleza de Inglaterra , Terry no pudo evitar que el pecho se le hinchara de emoción al momento que la joven rubia juraba lealtad y aceptaba el cargo de Duquesa . El Santo padre baño la frente de la joven con los santos Oleos y corono a la nueva Duquesa de Inglaterra ante los aplausos de todos.

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y la nueva pareja de Duques llego al castillo Granchester una vez que la fiestas de "Bodas" Habia terminado , agotados y con pies adoloridos de tanto bailar , ambos se sentaron en el gran sillón de la sala . Era ya muy de noche y no había ningún sirviente al rededor

\- Ahora si Mi Lady ... podremos tomarnos un largo viaje como luna de miel ...- Dijo Terry atrayendo el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo

\- Eso me encantaría ... aunque es gracioso pues nosotros ya nos adelantamos a eso ...- Dijo ella riendo

\- Cierto ... pero no me molesta en lo absoluto tomarme una segunda luna de miel y todas las que podamos ... - Le dijo el castaño acercando se a su cuello

\- Bueno es cierto amor ... debemos aprovechar que en unos meses se nos hará complicado viajar con una tercera persona.

Terry detuvo su avance y la miro fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entre abierta ...- Estas ... Estas segura? ...- Pregunto con voz ronca y ligeramente palido

\- Que esperabas Terry? A penas nos casamos en América tu exigiste tus derechos conyugales desesperadamente ...- Le dijo ella un poco seria

Candy se sorprendió al ser asaltada por miles de besos que el castaño repartió en su rostro y levantadose del sillón para tomarla en brazos y girar con ella cargándola en vilo

\- Terry ! ...- Reclamo ella entre risas tomándose fuertemente del cuello de su esposo

\- Que esperabas tu pecosa? Que no me emocionara por la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida? ...- Le dijo el depositandola en el suelo y tomando sus labios para darle un beso distinto , uno de infinito agradecimiento y felicidad

\- Que haremos ahora Terry? La gente sospechara cuando nuestro bebe nazca antes de lo imprevisto

\- No te preocupes por eso ... Así como yo , nuestro hijo no nacerá en Londres , Podrá ser en Escocia o en América ... Ya veremos , tenemos tiempo para planearlo y ser muy felices pecosa ... ahora , si me lo permite Duquesa ... Es hora de ir a la cama ... - le dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia y riendo junto a la joven

FIN!

Llego el final chicas! Espero que les guste! Antes de que quieran matarme les cuento que habrá un epilogo! jeje pero lo leeran en un tiempo aun ... de corazón muchas gracias a cada una por leer esta historia . Gracias por comprender mi desaparición por un tiempo y apoyarme con sus palabras , Gracias Candice White , aprecio mucho tus mensajes! Siempre tendré presente cada palabra que escribiste para mi!

Las quiero a cada una de ustedes , me disculpo por sus uñas y por las renegadas que tuvieron por este fic! Pronto tendran un nuevo fic de mi parte y como saben se tratara de Candy y Terry por que soy una fan empedernida de ese castaño hermoso!

Gracias una vez y nos leemos pronto

Muchos besos

Viviana Granchester


End file.
